


The Spirit of Adventure

by Sir_Steelman



Series: Etrian Odyssey: Spirit [1]
Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮 ミレニアムの少女 | Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Gen, Romance, Slice of Life, Spoilers For EOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 82
Words: 36,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Steelman/pseuds/Sir_Steelman
Summary: The adventures of the guild Thundera as they go to the town of Etria to conquer the secrets of the Yggdrasil labyrinth.  But are some secrets better kept hidden?





	1. Almost There!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! The following fic is a big thing I wrote as I played Etrian Odyssey Untold for the first time. I was mainly sharing it with some friends, but now that it is done I thought I'd post it here. I wrote this mainly for fun as I played and while I did give each chapter a look though there may still be typos I miss, and also copying things over from Wordpress may have caused some small formatting errors so keep that in mind. Otherwise feel free to leave a comment if you'd like and I hope you enjoy!

Ey Leo…! Leo, wakey-wakey…!

Mmmm, huh? Claire?

Wake up! We’re almost there!

…If we’re only  _almost_  there then I’m going back to sleep.

Waaaait I need a favor!

What?

Wake up Jack.

What? Why?

Because he’s either going to wake up peacefully or be… Jack when he wakes up, and I don’t want to be the one who woke him up if he’s feeling particularly… like how Jack is.

You can say “like an asshole” you know.

But that’s mean!

Yet you don’t deny that it’s what you meant.

Why not just let him sleep, or ask Rho or someone else to do it?

Because I wanna be all ready to head out as soon as we get there!

And I’m not doing it

And who else am I gonna ask? The only other person is that Troubadour that’s been sharing a wagon with us, and he looks like he’s… out of it?

♪♫♬

It’s like he’s in his own little world…

Creepy…

_Sigh._ Fine, I get the picture. Hey Jack, we gotta start getting ready!

Mhhh? Yeah yeah fine.

Woah! That was way less grumpy than I was expecting!

Piss off.

There it is.

 

 


	2. Stowaway

####  **The town of Etria**

Okay everyone got their things?

Mmm.

Yeah.

♪♫♬

We weren’t asking you.

♬♪♫☹

Yeah, I don’t like you.

I’m ready!

…Claire, how much did you pack?

Huh…? Not that much. Why?

Your bag’s huge. Also, I saw it move a few times during the wagon ride.

Wait, what!?

_*Claire opens her bag.*_

…

…

…

…

♪♫♬(・_・)

…SUMMER!?

Oh uhh hi sis I was just–

You stowed away!?

No…

* _Glares*_

…Yeah.

Wait. I had Jack double check all our gear just before we got on the wagon!

Oh yeah… he saw me but he didn’t say anything. Er… thanks, Jack.

Whatever.

JACK WHAT THE FUCK!?

Language…

Leo…!

S-Sorry…

Come on sis! I can’t just sit at home with Kat while you go off and have an adventure and leave me behind! Take me with you!

This isn’t some field trip summer! We’re fighting actual monsters here! Leo back me up here!

I mean… she has gone with dad and me on some of our expeditions, and she  _was_  able to hold her own there so–

LEO!

I’m err… gonna start unloading the wagon before the driver starts getting mad.

Yeah.  _That’s_ who's worried about getting mad.

C’mon Claire! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! …And besides your group needs a healer. How am I supposed to sleep at night knowing my big brother and sister might be dying in the middle of some monster-infested labyrinth.

I-I  _*Sniff*_ don’t know what I’d…

F-Fine.  _Fine!_ Stay. That wagon isn’t going back home anyway and we don’t have the funds to hire a new one.  _But!_ Once we do have the money, the second things start looking too dangerous you go home. No arguing! You got it?

Yay! Thanks, big sis! I love you!

_*Summer hugs her.*_

_*Mumble grumble*_ Manipulative little…  _*Grumble*_

 

 


	3. Reven-!?

#### Etria

Well, day one went pretty well. We got our guild set up, thanks for that Leo.  Paperwork is boring.

You really should learn to take care of these things yourself you know–

Aaaand, we managed to get the first floor of the labyrinth mapped out! Good work team!

Isn’t this going to be kind of hard with only five of us though?

You mean six!

What?

He asked to join so I let him.

♪♫♬

Oh god…

Can you at least say something?

They say a single note is worth a thousand words.

Oh my god. You know what? Actually, stop talking. * _Sigh.*_ I’m going to the pub…

I’ll join you.

Hmm… still. You have a point, Summer. Most other guilds have more members than us. That’ll mean they can climb faster than us since they won’t have to rest as often… If only there was someone…

Landsknecht Claire!!!!

Who else could we get…? Most other people in town will already be part of a guild…

####  Landsknecht Claire!!!!!!!

Where else could we look…?

Er, Claire, I think someone’s–

####  _Landsknecht Claire!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

…Huh? Lin?

So you do remember me! That’s right! It is I, the Ronin you had bested all those years ago! I have finished my training and have returned to you! For you are the only person who has ever proved to be my better on the field of valor! It is time for my reven-!

Lin!!!!

GAH!? L-Landsknecht Claire!? Why are you hugging me!? I came to tell you that I have come to get my reven-!

It’s been so long! How have you been? You said you finally finished your training? Oh, that’s awesome! You must be like, super strong now!

Y-Yes I suppose you could say that… I-I was trained by my father after all. The finest Ronin this world has ever seen. B-But as I was saying I came to enact my re-!

Oh oh oh before that though! Could you help me with something? Pleeeease!

H-Help you?  
I’m building a guild to get to the depths of Yggdrasil and I’m  _sure_ we’ll need someone as strong as you to get there. Won’t you please join us?

W-Well it should be obvious that you’d need my help to get there! Tackling a beast that mighty is a task you would need the greatest Ronin in the world for!

So you’ll join!?

S-Sure...

Yes!!! Oh, thank you, Lin! You’re the best! I’ll go let the Guildmaster know!

O-Oh… sure thing.

…

…A duel in the depths of Yggdrasil would be more climactic anyway…

 

 

 

 

 

♪♫♬

Stop fucking following me!

* _Sigh.*_ Maybe I should’ve just gone back to the inn to sleep…


	4. Weirdo

#### The Golden Deer Pub

* _Sigh.*_ Another drink, please.

Coming up kiddo.

♬♪♫?

I have  _not_ had too many!

Wait… you understood that?

* _Sigh.*_ Make it a double, please.

Oh? My my, what is this? Some fresh meat at the Golden Deer Pub?

…

Yeah, what’s it to ya?

My how feisty! I do hope that stubborn attitude doesn’t get you killed. Maybe you should learn something from the great Dark Hunter Bee, and learn to cool your head before getting it gets your team into trouble!

What was that!?

Yeesh, you think getting angry is going to help you down in the labyrinth? Being so easily riled up just makes you a liability you know.

Why you…!

WOAH! Woah Woah Woah Woah! What’s going on here?

She called me an angry little gnome!

Uh, she said you were quick the rile up. Where the hell did that gnome bit come from?

Jack, aren’t you just proving her point?

…

Fuck this. I’m going back to the inn. Need to repair my equipment before we head out again anyway.

_*The girl bows apologetically as he passes.*_

…Whatever.

S-Sorry about him. He’s just tired from our earlier expedition.

He’s going to have to go on longer expeditions than that. He should keep that in mind.

I’ll make sure he knows! Anything else?

…What?

Anything else? You sound like you know what you’re talking about.

Er well… what is that you’re wearing?

Just some tweed.

Get some better armor than that! You have a back row to protect. Your archer over there can’t fire their arrows if monsters break past you because all you had one was fucking tweed!

Got it! Say, do you wanna come with us? We’re about to head up to the second floor, and you seem to know a thing or two about this stuff!

I… suppose I can.

*The girl  _leans in and whispers into Bee’s ear.*_

It’s fine Penny. This’ll be quick. I doubt fools like this would be able to last long even with my help…

No way! We’ll show you! We’re going to make it all the way to the core of Yggdrasil.

Are you an idiot? Getting to the core of Yggdrasil? Please. Maybe focus on getting past the floor your on before spouting idiotic fantasies.

*Penny  _glances worriedly at Claire.*_

… Eh, guess I can’t argue with that. Gotta take things one step at a time after all. Okay then! Next stop floor three! That sound better?

Er… much.

Yay! Come on, my guildmates Lin and Summer are waiting by the entrance!

…

Weirdo...

What are you staring at?

…

* _Sigh.*_ Let’s just go.


	5. Goody-Goody

#### Yggdrasil 2nd Floor

…

Something wrong, Rho?

Our group right now, they’re–

By the power of my ancestors flowing through my blade! Fall monster!  **Horse Slash!**

Bwah ha ha ha! Burn you piece of trash! You all ain’t shit!!!

♪♫♬♫♫♪♬♫

…Too loud.

Our group is… excitable I’ll give you that.

Maybe I should’ve stayed home…

Why did you come along with us anyway?

…Wanted to get away. It was a good excuse to.

Get away from what?

I just… felt like I was wasting my time back home. I wanted to do something more but I don’t know what. This seemed like a good opportunity.

I think I understand.

Well, hey, if you ever feel like you need someone more quiet to talk to or anything, I’m always available. What are comrades for after all?

Yeesh, you really are a goody-goody.

I’m… what?

Sorry, I meant to say thanks.

Oh.

Look I’m not good at this okay?

…

So what about you?

Hm?

I know she’s like your sister, but you must’ve had  _some_ reason of your own for going along with Claire.

Well, I owe her and her father a lot for taking care of me. It seemed like the least I could do to come along and-

Right I forgot, huge goody-goody. Forget I asked.

No seriously ‘goody-goody’?

Oi, you two coming or what?

O-Oh right! Hold on everyone I shall lead you to safety!

He really doesn’t see it?


	6. Left Behind

#### Yggdrasil 1st Floor

_*Leo stands exhausted, looking ready to fall over.*_

Gods above…

Penny, I've got Claire, you help Summer up!

* _Penny nods and moves into action.*_

Leo can you still walk?

Y-Yeah…

 

 

 

#### Etria, The Rooster Inn

Mhhh… what happened?

You were fighting that one-armed scythe bug FOE and you almost ended up becoming insect food.

…

Honestly!  What were you thinking!?  You’re the healer that means you need to treat your own wounds before-

_*Penny tugs on Bee’s sleeve and shakes her head.*_

…Whatever.  Your sister is scrounging up enough gold to send you home anyway.

What!?  Where is she!?

She was headed out towards the caravan master, but you should–

* _Summer springs out of bed and runs off.*_

H-Hey!  Idiot, don’t run around with wounds like those!

…

…Fine see if I care if you hurt yourself… fucking morons.

…

 

 

 

 

Sis!

No.

B-But I–!

No arguing! That was the deal.  You’re going home as soon as I round up the funds for it.

I made  _one_ mistake!

And you could’ve  _died_  because of it!

You  _all_ would’ve died if you didn’t have a healer there!

That’s not the point!  The point is this is too dangerous for you!

It’s not!  I’m just as skilled as everyone else!  And you got knocked out in that fight too!

That’s not–!!

Why are you all leaving me behind!!?

What?

Autumn ran off after her fight with dad.  Kat is going off for her own training.  Now you and Leo are going off on some grand adventure and don’t want me around!  I’m just so sick of it!  I know I’m good enough to help so why won’t you let me!?

…Because you’re not–

Not ready for this?  You’ve seen how I’ve been fighting up til now.  I’ve been keeping up fine!  You just don’t want me around because you–

One way or another we don’t have enough funds to get her home so let’s drop this for now.

WHA-  Jack when the hell did you get here!?

You were both shouting so much I could hear both of you from blocks away.  We don’t have the gold to spare on this so let’s drop it.  It was a hard fight that  _everyone_ was lucky to walk away from.  For now, let’s just be happy that we all did.

…

I’m going to the pub.

…

It’ll be fine.  She’s just worried about you.

Yeah, I know…

She just needs some time to calm down.  Just be patient.

…Thanks Jack.

Mmm.

…Hey Jack, why didn’t you bust me when you saw that I was trying to stow away in sis’s stuff?

No reason.  I’m leaving now.  Go back to the inn and rest before your injuries get any worse.

O-Oh… sure.

 

 


	7. Music Talks

#### The Golden Deer Pub

Hey, Barkeeper, have you seen Claire around?  Jack was telling me that she and Summer got into a… uh… what? 

Er…

* _Sniff sniff.*_ And then she was acting like I didn’t care about her, but I mean, of course, I  _care_ about her!

♪♫♬

I know she can make her own choices!  It’s just–!

♪♫♬

But I don’t want her to grow up!!!!  Waaaaaahhhh!!!

…

I’ll just come back later.

 

 

 

 

#### Etria, Mansion

Well, that whole fight was a hot mess but at least we got rewarded with this sweet place.  I can’t believe they gave us this whole mansion just for finishing off one injured FOE.

Indeed.  A worthy domain for one of my skills.  And yet I must climb to even greater heights yet!  For the path of a Ronin–

Oh yeah don’t we get to name it?  What should we call it?

I-I wasn’t finished…

We could name it after what me and Penny call our room at the Inn.  The se-

* _Penny elbows her **hard.** *_

 _ ****_Ow!  It was a joke Pen!

Its name is Stormhall.

Huh?  How come you get to make that call?

Part of the deal for me coming along was that I get to name everything, from the guild to anything else that requires naming.

Why?

You didn’t hear some of the guild names Claire was coming up with.

Ah.  Wait, okay, but why Thundera for the guild, and Stormhall?

Lightning is cool.

As good a reason as any I guess.

You’ve settled on a name then?  Very good.  My name is Rosa and I’ve been sent over by my master to serve you as maid.

O-Oh a real maid!  Er… nice to meet you.

Your first time seeing one?

It’s not for you?

We had some at home.

Oh.. wait, what?

 

 

 

 

 

#### The Golden Deer Pub

And then Autumn just leaves!  Like, what the fuck!?  You get in one little fight and then suddenly you can’t even send your own sister a letter!?  Yeah, big surprise Summer feels betrayed because of that!  It’s like, you’re the eldest, maybe fucking act like it for once you self-important bitc–

♪♫♬?

No, I have not had enough!  I’m still… still… Zzzzzzzz…

♪♫♬♫♫♪♫♫♪♫♬

…

Er… thanks for that Z.

Anytime.

 

 


	8. The Strongest

#### Yggdrasil Floor 3

 Who’s there?!

What, you looking for a fight? 

Jack please!  Apologies, we are fellow explorers.

Ah, Etrian explorers. Didn’t the Radha notify you?

Notify us?

We have orders from the Radha to guard this place. I am Ren, a ronin, and she is Tlachtga, a hexer.

…

…

…

…

Are they… trying to communicate?

Rho…

Return to town at once and get the details from Radha Hall.

What!?  What makes you think you can just–!

O-Of course! We’ll do that Right away Rin!

Wait do you know them, Bee?

I know  _of_  them.  I know enough to know we shouldn’t try and pick a fight with them.

* _Glares at Jack*_

 __Will you relax?  I wasn’t going to do anything crazy.

Could’ve fooled me.

…

…

…

…

…Hi.

_*Retreats behind Rin*_

* _Becomes flustered and retreats behind Bee*_

* _Sigh*_ Let’s just go.

 

 

 

 

#### Stormhall

The most powerful explorers in Etria!?

I just said they were strong, I don’t know if they are  _the_ strongest.

Still, you ran into them!?  So cool!  I wanna meet them, don’t you Lin?  One of them is a Ronin after all.

Hm, one of my discipline so far from home.  I wonder how her bladework compares to my own.

We have permission to assist in the slaying of this wolf Fenrir now.  They’re probably still guarding that same spot.  Who else wants to come?

♪♫♬

That’s four… hey, Penny how about you!  I’d bet you’d want to see more of that Hexer right?

Hmm… Yes.  Penny, you should go with them.  I’ll stay here.

…!

Alright, it’s settled!  Onward!

* _Takes Penny’s hand and marches on*_

_*Gives Bee a pleading look as she is dragged away*_

…

Will… she be okay?

She’ll be fine.  This’ll be good for her.

…Probably.


	9. True Strength

#### Yggdrasil Floor 3

I see you’ve been to the Radha and accepted that mission. Then we’re no longer needed here. I bid you good luck.

!!! 

T-This woman…!

…

…

Hey, wait a minute!  I really wanted to talk to you first!  How–

The wolves are resilient enemies. We’ll help you as best we can, but be careful.

O-Oh… okay… bye…

…!

* _Falls to her knees and slams her fist into the ground.*_

L-Lin!?  What’s wrong!  Do you have a stomach ache!?  
That woman… I could tell just from looking at her eyes…! I was like an insect to her!  She had such strength…  if I had chosen to fight her there I might not… No.  I wouldn’t so much as leave a scratch on her…!

Woah really!?

It is true… I thought I had finally attained true strength but I see now that was foolish pride.  I-I’m nothing but-

That’s so cool!  We gotta keep working hard so we can get that strong Lin!

I… What?

Come on Lin!  Let’s get going so we can keep getting stronger!  We gotta catch up to them!

Catch up?

…

Hee… haha!  Indeed my fated rival!  This is but another hill to climb for me!  I estimate that I shall attain the power I need to face that icy-eyed woman by the night’s end!

Woah!  Really!?

I-… Okay, it will likely take  _slightly_ longer than that…


	10. Hero

#### Yggdrasil Floor 3

A soldier?  What’s he doing in the Labyrinth?

_Awoooo!!!_

!!!

Get out of the way!

Leo wait!  No!!!

Protector Leo!  Stay with the group!

_GrrrAAAAAH!  A-Ahhhhhhherrrrr… chuhch……_

I-It fell over dead just before attacking him…!

They don’t hear or see well… but they can smell blood.

You!  Thank you so much!  Without you, Leo might’ve–

I had it handled…

You should be careful… It’s dangerous to fight wolves with open wounds like his…

Open wounds like…?  Ah!  Leo, you’re bleeding!

It’s fine.

Don’t give me that BS!  You’re clearly hurt!

I’ll tend to this soldier. You should go on… The stairs to the 4th floor aren’t far…  I’ll stay here until you defeat Fenrir. Come back if your wounds become too severe.

_*The party suddenly feels their wounds start to heal!*_

__Thanks, Tlachtga.  I think we’ll take a quick rest here for now first.

…I can keep going it’s- OW!

That’s for pulling this shit again!

Language…

Fuck off.  You  _told_ me you would quit it with the stupid heroic stunts.

I told you it was nothing.

I told  _you_ that’s bull and we both know it.

…

Leo, I’m not a little kid anymore.  You don’t have to try and do everything on your own.

You sound like Summer.

_Leo._

 __R-Right sorry… I’ll keep it in mind…

You better.

Have you two finished your talks?

For now.  Let’s head out!

 

 

 

 

 

 

♪♬♪♫♬♫♬♪♪♪♬♫♬♪♬♪♬

…

…

_*The two watch Z play as birds flutter about him.  It’s very mesmerizing.*_

 

 


	11. Thanks

#### Yggdrasil Floor 4

Come on Penny!  Your friend Tlachtga was able to talk without her partner around!  You can do it!

* _Hesitates.  Opens her mouth as if to speak, only the quickly close it and shake her head rapidly.*_

Come on Claire, she’ll open up when she wants to.

But I wanna know more about her!  I’ve never met a hexer before what are they like?  Oh, Z wants to know too, right Z?

It’s good that you wanna know, but take it slow.  Let her come when she’ll come and go when she’ll go.

Seriously?   _Now_ you decide to talk?  Also, why was that a limerick?

♪♫♬

What about you Lin?

Must become stronger… Must seek out stronger foes…!

Should I be concerned about that?

It’s very possible.

The point is Penny, everyone wants to know more about you!  Please?  I promise everyone in the guild is super nice except for Jack sometimes.

…

Claire…

 _*Sigh*_ Fine fine… I’ll drop it.  Hey Lin!  Next fight let’s see who can take out the most of those rabbits!

…

…T-Thanks.

No problem.

Wait, what?

…………

Er… we should catch up with them.  Let’s go!

 

 

 


	12. Tales from the Labyrinth 1

_*Let’s look at what our heroes get up to during their runs into the labyrinth.*_

 

#### Yggdrasil Floor 2

Stop laughing and help me!

Bwah ahahahaha!!!  You got suck!?  How!?  
There’s a stupid hole here!

Bwah ha ha!!!! 

Oh um… here let me try and water the ground around it!

That’s not gonna be enough.  Leo, pull her out gently.

Oh sure.  Wait why me?

Summer and Jack and built like twigs.

Hey!!

And I don’t want to.

Fair enough I guess.

Just watch where your grabbing!

Err… of course!

_*They got her out of the hole after 10 minutes of awkward tugging.*_

 

 

 

#### Yggdrasil Floor 4

Leo just leave the basket outside the bear's den!

But, what if some other creature gets to it first?  We were tasked with giving this bear a gift for his heroic deeds, and I’m going to make sure he gets it!

Just don’t blame us when you get mauled.

This is stupid.

Extremely.

Calm down.  I’m going to be-  _gack!_

 __Leo!?  Hey, are you okay!?  Leo!?

_*Turns out he tripped on his way out of the cave and hit his head.  Summer healed him and scolded him for being so careless while Jack laughed, while Bee and Rho shook their heads in disappointment.*_

 

 

 

 

#### Yggdrasil Floor 2

Ow!  
Summer what’s-

!!!

Oh, sis, it’s fine it’s just a snake bite.  I guess I startled it.  It looked like a small garden snake so I don’t think-

Where is it!?

W-Wait sis put your sword away!  Uh… Leo, we have another situation!

Did something bite you again?

Y-Yeah…

 _*Sigh*_ I got it.  Claire why don’t we just-

COME OUT HERE TO STUPID FUCKING SNAKE!!  YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BITE WHOEVER YOU WANT!?  I’M GONNA-

_*In the end, it took 30 minutes for Leo and Summer to calm Claire down.*_

…

Claire when she’s angry, is…

Something else…

 

 

 

 

#### Yggdrasil Floor 4

_*Sigh*_

Something wrong Rho?

Why do  _I_ have to lead  _this_ party?

What do you mean?

Look around us.

…

♪♫♬

Strength… I must find true strength..!

Oh…

 _*Sigh*_ From now on I’m not going without Claire, Leo, Bee, or hell even Jack to hold things together.

 

 

 

You’re the ones from B3F.  Hm.  You’ve got spirit if you made it here.

Yeah spirit, that’s one word for it.

…

This is called a Sonic Bomb.  It makes a loud enough noise to cancel out all other sounds.

Woah cool!

Why are you giving it to the literal child?

Use it to block out the wolves’ howling so they can’t call allies.

That doesn’t answer why you gave it to the literal child.

Trust me.  Radha Hall put a special order for this in to Shilleka’s Goods.  It’s guaranteed to work.

That’s not the… Summer, give me the bomb.

I can handle it!  Besides, you’ll be too busy with your bow to use it, and who else are you going to trust it to.

♪♫♬

I’ll show her… my true strength…!

_*Shakes her head, indicating that she does not want to hold the bomb.*_

…

Just don’t tell Claire.

Yay!

_*Thankfully Summer was able to use it without incident.*_

 

 


	13. Fenrir

#### Yggdrasil Floor 4

Sorry to stop you again.  But I have one more delivery.

Oh, Ren!  Good to see you again.

It’s called a Flash Bomb.  They’ll sell these at Shilleka’s too now.

Oh good, she gave them to Claire this time. 

Hm?  What are you talking about?

Err… nothing.

Works well when you’re surrounded by monsters closing in.  It makes a bright flash that blinds the monsters so they can’t horn in on your fight.  But the effect only lasts for one round.  Don’t expect it to save you forever.

Got it. Thanks again, Ren!

 

 

 

 

#### Stormhall

Alright, we’ve made it to the layer of Fenrir, we’ve gathered up to decide who is going to face it.

…

ME!  Me me me me me me me!

I… Was thinking we could approach this from a more tactical point of–

I’m totally being tactical!  I can swing my sword all around and hit Wolfy’s wolf friends while I’m hitting him!

 I…suppose that works.  Okay, then who else–

I wanna–

No.

Sis!

Having a healer there will likely be necessary.

…

Fine but the second things look bad, you run, got it.

I’m not gonna just–

_Got it!?_

…Fine.

…

Okay then… let’s see we’ll probably need more damage or maybe some–

Damage!?  Oh, Lin!  You should come too!  I bet I can carve up Fenrir better than you!

I accept this challenge!  I will show you the unrelenting strength of my-!

Who else is coming along then?

I-I wasn’t done…

Hmmm… Oh I know, Bee you should come with, I’m sure you’ll be able to muzzle that bad dog no problem!  
…

Err, Bee?

* _Nudges her*_

Hm?

We could use you in the fight with Fenrir. What do you say?

I…think I’ll pass.

Bee?

Are you guys… sure you want to do this?  I mean, the council tasked Ren and Tlachtga to take care of this.  I’m sure if you just wait they’ll–

Yeah, but we won’t get stronger if we just ride their coattails!  If we don’t get strong enough to stand up on their level then what are we even doing this for?  
……

I have somewhere to be.

Just don’t… bite off more than you can chew okay?

O-Oh sure…

…

…Wait Bee are you sure you’re–

* _Places a hand on Claire’s shoulder, shakes his head.*_ Let her go.  If her heart isn’t in it, then maybe she just needs to find herself.

…Yeah, I guess that makes sense.

It…does?

♪♫♬

I guess I’ll go then.  It’ll be fun to light another wolf on fire.

Not vaguely concerning at all.

Now… one more…

…

……

…….I’ll go.

Oh, great, then that’s everybody then!

…

WAIT PENNY!?

…

Did you really just talk!?

_*Quickly retreats from the room*_

No wait come back!

 

 

 

 

 

#### Yggdrasil Floor 5

Everyone ready?

Indeed.

Ready!

You know it!

_*Nods*_

Okay then, let’s go!

_*Claire leads the way into Fenrir’s lair.*_

**GRAGRWOOOOO!!!**

 

 


	14. A Surprise Declaration

#### Yggdrasil Floor 6

_*After defeating Fenrir the party finds their way to the start of the second stratum, where a beam of light stands before them, as well as two familiar faces.*_

Well done, Thundera explorers.  Rid of the wolves, the Emerald Grove again knows peace.

You mean aside from all the  _other_ monsters roaming the floors?

Jack, she’s paying us a compliment…!

In overcoming hardships and growing stronger, you honor the Explorers Guild.

Daaaww shucks…!

After defeating Fenrir, you will be known as high-ranking adventurers of Etria.  We salute your hard work.  May your continued exploration go as well as it has thus far.

High ranking explorers…!  We’re doing it!  We’re actually doing it Lin!

Er… Yes… it’s been good fighting alongside you.

Same!  You’re just so cool Lin!

Um, yes you’re, er, ‘cool’ as well.

…

…?

Good work.

…!

_*Repeatedly bows in gratitude.*_

See that light?  We call it a Geomagnetic Field, and use it to investigate the Labyrinth. Truthfully, no one knows what created it, or for what purpose, but its power is formidable.  Touch it, and you will find yourself elsewhere.  The Radha’s Chieftain pioneered its use.

Teleportation?  It’s possible to perform something like that with the right alchemical formula, but even then it’s hard to pull off consistently… could this be using Archibald’s Principal to–

Jack?

Er,  _eph hmph,_ It’s cool I guess.

Though you must be eager to explore a new Stratum, I advise you to return to town first.  Now then…

_*She and her partner takes a step towards the portal.*_

…

Wait.

Hm?

I’m…going to surpass you…!

…

…

…..

I see.  Best of luck then.

_*The two walk through the portal and leave.*_

…

I have a long way to go.

Lin.

…I apologize.  I know I shouldn’t antagonize fellow explorers, however, I couldn’t help myself.  I needed to–

 That was so cool!

I-It was?

Declaring to the strongest explorer that you’re going to become even better than her!  Yeah that’s awesome!  It was like something from a story!  Let’s do it, Lin!  Let’s become stronger together!

R-Right!  Of course!  I-It’s no surprise that the declaration of one such as I would leave you in awe!

…and er… thank you for your support, Claire.

Can we go home now?  I still smell like burnt dog.

Ewww…

I mean, it’s true.

Yeah, but you don’t just  _say it._

He’s right though, we should follow Ren’s advice and head home!  In fact why don’t we throw a party!

A… party?

Yeah, we should!  I feel like we just conquered our first major trial!  It was so cool too!  Jack you were out there just firing shot after shot after shot of fire!  Then Summer was tossing those bombs everywhere to distract the other wolves!  T-Then me and Lin were out front slashing at Fenrir while our swords were on fire!  O-Oh and Penny it was so cool when he was about to bite me and you just bound his stupid mouth shut with your magic!  It was  _awesome!_

* _Blushes*_

Do what you want.  I’mma head back to Stormhall and sleep.

Oh, come on Jack don’t be like that!  Hey Jack?  Don’t just walk away I’m talking to you!

 

 


	15. The Party

#### Stormhall

Er, I suppose I should say a few opening words.  First of all I could like to thank all of you for–

Foods here!  Time do dig in everyone! 

Claire!

Come one Leo!  We didn’t come here for some big dumb speech.  We came to eat and get drunk!

Except for you Summer!  Not til your older!

Yeah yeah.

I will say thank you to Z for providing some nice background music!

♪♫♪♫♫♪♬♫♬

It’s okay.  * _Chugs another beer.*_

That’s… some tolerance you got there.

 _*Buuuurp*_ Yep.  Gonna join in?

Oh no, I don’t drink.

Fucking… goody-goody.

What does that  _mean_ …?

What do ya think it means, goody-goody?

I thought you said you were going to nap?

I changed my mind when I smelled booze.

Will you be joining us in the festivities, Hexer Penny?

_*Nods*_

Yay!  Drink with us Pen!

_*Shakes her head*_

Boo…

People don’t have to drink if they don’t want to.

Yeah yeah… Oh is Bee joining us?

* _Hesitates before sadly shaking her head*_

Oh that’s too bad… Ah well, hopefully she’ll join us later.  Now then with Leo and Pen around to keep an eye on Summer  _I_  don’t need to hold back.  Hey Lin, let’s have a drinking contest!

A drinking contest?

You’ve never done?

I apologize.  I have not even heard of this.  However if it a challenge I shall not back down!

Well then let’s do it!  I’ll start!

 

 

 

 

 

I will not… will not…  _*hic*_ Be defeated!

Well I’m not gonna…. e-either…

*Both chug another drink.*

Just because I feel strwange now… don’t mean my ancestwal blood doesn’t still flow through me!

 _Pffffh_ Ha hwa hwa…!

W-What’s swo funny?

The way yer talkin’!

There’s nothing humowous about my–

 _Pfffffh_ Ha ha ha ha ha!  Lin you’re so cuuuuuute!

I-I…. I am not cuwte!

Are too…!

B-Be swilent and dwink!  Or you fowfit the contewst!

You won’t be me… ya cutie…!

!!!

*Lin blushes before both take another drink.*

 __…It’s been a while since Claire’s been like this hasn’t it.

Y-Yeah… Hey Leo?

Hm?

Why did Claire want to do this?  Come out and make a guild, explore Yggdrasil.

I’m… not really too sure myself to be honest.  She just came to me one day telling me she was going to do it.  I knew that even if I  _did_ say I wasn’t going to come she’d just go anyway, so I chose to come along so I could keep her safe.

She’s not a little kid you know.  I’m pretty sure she’s beaten you a few times in sparring sessions.

You… don't have to remind me.

So wait, did you just come here to keep Sis safe?

Well… not quite.  I had actually been planning on doing something like this for a while now.

Eh?

I’ve been… wanting to go out and travel.  Try and help people like dad did.

You mean like how he helped you?  When he found you in the ruins of your village?

Something like that.  I know I’ll need more training out in the field if I want to do that though, so Claire’s suggestion sounded inviting.

…

Something wrong?

It’s nothing.  Hey Penny do you want to grab some food?

_*Shakes her head*_

Well, I’m going to go ahead and grab some more before Rho eats it all!  Be back in a sec!

…

…

….S-She’ll miss you.

W-What?

If you leave… she’ll miss you.

I think that’s what’s upsetting her…

I…I know…

I’m just… I’ll miss her too but this is something I have to do.

I see.

…

 

 

 

 

 

 _*Sigh*_ What am I doing here…

I don’t even give a shit about exploring this stupid tree…

Maybe I should just…

Sometimes we have to get lost so we can truly find ourselves.

Gah!  How long have you been standing there!?  Weren’t you playing!?

My fingers need a break sometimes you know.

Since  _when_!?

Can I join you?

…

Whatever.

Why did you join this band?  You haven’t given anyone a straight answer.

Like I told Leo.  I was tired of wasting my time back home and wanted to do something more.

I see, and was becoming an explorer this ‘something more’ you wanted?

No- I mean yes- I mean…

Ugh!  I don’t know okay!?

Ha ha ha.  There’s nothing wrong with that you know.  It’s okay to be unsure.  I’m almost never sure of where my fate is taking me, I just follow the song in my heart.  Maybe you just need to do the same.

The hell does that mean?

♪♫♬

* _Sigh*_ Forget I asked.

 

 

 

 

 

Jack?

Hm?

What are you doing…?

Drinking, what’s it look like?

Why is your drink on fire?

Adds a kick to the flavor.

O-Oh…

Do you want something?

I just… never found out why you didn’t bust me for stowing away.

…

Do you know who my dad is?

No?

Harvey Equalius.  One of the most famous alchemists in the world.  Designed the alchemical gauntlets you see me and well pretty much every other Alchemist worth their salt using.

R-Really that’s amazing!  But… what’s that got to do with me?

My older brother Hank created an elixir that aided in the growing of crops that revolutionized the agricultural industry.  My other older brother Ned made an elixir that if dissolved can make rain clouds and has breathed life into otherwise barren areas.  My younger brother Mick made a device that can tell the exact makeup of any potion or elixir, making it easier for Alchemists who share knowledge.

Then there’s me.  The one who has never been able to make a single elixir that was completely of my own design.  I just… never had a talent for it.

Jack…

What I’m saying is, I know what it’s like to not want to be left behind as badly as you do.

…

I drank too much.  I’m going to bed.

…

Er, Jack… uh, thank you!

Yeah yeah…

 

 

 

 

 

#### Outskirts of Etria

…Is the party over?

_*Shakes her head*_

Why did you come all the way out here then?

…

…Are you okay?  Y-You’ve been… w-weird…

…It’s nothing just.

They annoy me is all.

Acting all happy-go-lucky about all this.

They have no idea the kinds of things that Labyrinth has in store for them.

…Y-You could help them.  They’re nice… and they just got to the second stratum so they-

Stop.

* _Flinches*_

…I’m not getting more involved than I already have.

Just… don’t get too close to them Pen.

But I thought you wanted me to–

I…changed my mind.

Just… stay away from them okay?

You’ll just get hurt.

…

I’ll meet you back at the Inn later okay.  I need to clear my head.

O-Okay…

…come home soon…

I will…

…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Bee… Bee!  Are you in there?_

_Daydreaming again?  Don’t expect me to always be there if you zone out in the middle of a fight._

_Be there to do what?  Flirt with the monsters?_

_Come on now.  I’m sure she’s just anxious, we all are._

_Indeed!  The end of the second stratum is just ahead of us!  Soon everyone will know of the Eclipse Guild’s greatness._

_Not if we all just stand around talking instead of actually doing it._

_Aptly put.  Shall we get going?_

_Of course._

_Ya Know it!_

_Onward!_

_You heard them.  How about you, leader?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…

…Like I care what happens to those idiots…

 

#  **End of Stratum 1**

 

 


	16. A New Stratum

#### Etria

Alright!  We had a good party!  We’re all refreshed!  Time to explore stratum number two! 

Hm?  Lin are you okay?

…I-I’m fine.

You didn’t have too much to drink last night, did you?

Maybe…

Oh.  Maybe you should take a break from exploring for today.  Just try and sleep off that hangover okay?

Yes…

…

Claire do you remember…?

Hm?  Remember what?

N-Nothing… I’m going to sleep as you suggested…

O…kay…?

Anyways, who else wants to come?

♪♫♬

* _Eyes Rho*_

…

I can come I guess.

You sure?  You look kind of out of it.

I’m okay.  I want to go.

Maybe…

Okay then let’s see who else…?

Oh!  Bee, Penny!  There you two are!

…!

…Shit!

We need two more for the Labyrinth!  Do you wanna come?

No.  Let’s go, Penny.

…

…I’ll go.

_Penny!?_

That’s great!  You sure you don’t wanna come Bee?

* _Glares at Penny*_ …I’ll tag along.

Great!  Meet you both there then!

…

…

I told you to-!  …Forget it.  We can talk about this later…

…


	17. Gho, Mho, and Jho

#### Etria

**The group returns to town after a long day of exploring.**

  
I’d say that went pretty well.  We made it to floor 7 at least.

…

…

…

♪♫♬

Z’s right guys. lighten up!  You’ve all been acting weird for a while now…

I’ve got stuff to do.  Goodbye.

* _Frantically bows apologetically before following Bee.*_

Something’s up with them…

…

And what’s up with  _you?_

Hm?  Oh… nothing.

That’s bull.  Normally you would’ve said something sarcastic by this point.  What’s up?

…Hey Claire, why did you ask me to come along?

Hm?  What do you mean?

You told me you met Jack from your days training with your dad, then Leo is your brother, I don’t get why you asked me to come along with you.  We’d met only a handful of times when I was passing through while hunting, and even then I barely said a word to you.  So why’d you go out of your way to ask me to come?

I saw you hunting.  I know how good you are with that bow.

…I see.

Plus  you looked like you were having lots of fun when you were hunting!  I thought you might enjoy this.

…I did?

Did you not enjoy it?

No I… just never really thought about it.  Sorry…I just–

Oh there you are Rho.  There was these guys that were looking for you.

Yo.

…

Who?

This trio of guys who talked really weird.  Do you know what’s up with them.  They seemed like-

I’m leaving.

Huh?  Leaving?   What do you mean.

If I’m not back in a few days assume I skipped town.

Woah woah woah, what!?  Rho are you mixed up with some bad people!?

It’s not like that… I just…

♪  _Rho!_

**♪ Rho!**

♪ Rho!

**_♪There you are Rho!_ **

Oh there they are.

Yep… that would be them.

They’re… singing like a barbershop quartet?

Hey assholes!  Who are you and what do you want with Rho!?

**♪** _I’m Gho!_

**♪** **I’m Mho!**

**♪** I’m Jho!

_**♪ Rho’s three brothers have come looking for them after they disappeared!**_

They aren’t even rhyming, they’re just singing normal sentences.

It’s not even like it’s a song.

…Wait Gho, Mho, Jho… and Rho?

Jack not now.

Wait come looking for them?  Rho you didn’t tell your family you were leaving!?

…I left a note.

Rho!

You three can see that I’m fine, so why don’t you all just go home.

_Not until you say why you left._

Woah, he sounds serious all of a sudden.

**Is something wrong Rho?**

The others at the circus miss you!

C-Circus?

_*Glares at Jack*_

…

_*Trying very hard not to laugh*_

It was nothing.  I just needed to get away okay.

_**But why?** _

Not all at once!  You know how I feel about that!

You used to love it though!  You used to try and join in with us.  You were so cute.

_Pffhh…!_

_Jack!_

 _*Blushing*_ I-I was like eight!  I-I don’t care about that stuff anymore!

Gah!  I’m going for a walk.  Just leave me alone!

I-I’m so sorry!  I asked them to come, but I had no idea they didn’t talk to anyone ahead of time!

The circus…  _Pffhh ha ha._..!

Ok. Jack let’s move over here.

_It is not your fault miss.  They have been off for a while now…_

**Perhaps it would be best if we give them some space.**

But feel free to call on us if you need anything.  We’re not skilled fighters like our youngest sibling, but we do have training in some other fields that might help you.  Like mining!

_Or cutting!_

**Or… taking.**

_**♪ Anyways goodbye for now!** _

O-Oh okay… goodbye.

Ugh.  What are we going to do with that one Z?

Not much we can do.

Oh you’re actually going to respond this time.

They’ve gotta figure out for themselves what they wanna do.  Just be there for them as a friend and it’ll all work out.

…Probably.

Probably?

♪♫♬

_*Sigh*_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask me why I made these characters. Even I don't remember.


	18. Eyes of Death

#### Yggdrasil Floor 8

Ever further do you descend into the Labyrinth, warriors of Thundera.  We congratulate you.

…

It’s most appreciated.   Thank you.

We have a favor to ask of such accomplished explorers.  Usually, the waters of a healing spring can be found here.  Lately, though the water has stopped, creating a great nuisance for adventurers.

…If this isn’t fixed a lot of explorers could find themselves without a proper means of healing.

A monster blocking the spring in the floor above is to blame.  It is tiresome and vexing.  Warriors of Thundera… Will you go to the spring, and free it from that vile monster?  We could make short work of it ourselves, but we have other matters to attend to.

Your own matters?

If you mean to further explore the Labyrinth, to do this would be in your best interests.

Am I… being ignored?

Luck be with you, warriors. Gain victory over the monster and bring honor to your guild.

…

 

 

 

 

 

 

#### Etria

Man it felt good frying that giant crab.  Plus having that healing spring all for us is like a dream come true.

…

Ey you’re back.  What did fancypants want?

Fancypants?

That fop from Radha Hall.

Ah.

He’s tasked us with stealing a wyvern egg.

_What!?_

_Really!?_

_Ha!_

Angry, excited, and amused…

Did you accept?

Well part of job as explorers  _is_ to serve the government here in Etra so–

Why don’t they just get Ren and Tlachtga to do this?  Honestly this is no task to be giving low ranking adventurers…

Come on Bee, it’ll be  _fine._ We’ll kick that wyverns butt no problem!

Are you a complete  _idiot?_ A wyvern is something that I’m not even sure Ren and Tlachtga would have an easy time with!  Would you just learn to think for one second and-!

_*Places a hand on Bee’s shoulder.*_

…

Fine get yourself killed for all I care.

W-Wait Bee come back!  I’m sorry!  I was just- s-slow down!

…

Er, Penny is everything okay with Bee?  She’s been acting really weird lately.

So you’ve noticed it too…

…

…She hasn’t told me what’s wrong…

…

…I’ll go make sure she’s okay…

Oh okay, see you later then.

…

Dark Huntress Bee…  She has the eyes of someone who has seen death before.

It’s become more apparent ever since we entered the second stratum.

Wait that’s something you can tell?

Indeed.  It is a skill passed down to me from my father.

Okay then who in our guild has seen death before then?

Bee, Penny, Leo, and Z.

Huh…

Wait, Z?

I mean, Claire already told me that Leo’s hometown was wiped out by monsters before their father saved him.  Then Bee’s been acting off, and I’ve kinda suspected Penny might’ve been through some stuff…

But Z?

…

♪♫♬

Wait shit did he hear us?  And did he… actually stop play for a moment.

…

This is not something we should be discussing.  Let us drop this topic.

R-Right… sorry.


	19. Hunting for Eggs Part 1

#### Yggdrasil Floor 8

**Day 1**

All right! The explorers guild issued a challenge.  Spend five days on floor 8 and that’s what we’re gonna do!  Everyone ready?

Why exactly did you bring the  _entire_ guild as well as me and Penny with you?  You know you only need a small group of you to do this.

I thought it would be fun and–

 _Fun?_   This isn’t some game you know!  Five days is hardly something to make jokes at.  If you aren’t–

 _And_ with a wyvern loose down here I thought it worth bringing everyone we can so people can provide cover if we gotta escape.  Besides with the wyvern around there’s been less normal monsters around, so I don’t think having more people will make us that much more of targets.

O-Oh… you could have said that earlier…

Just try and relax a bit Bee.  I  _do_ wanna have fun, but I’m not about to be stupid about it.

While we’re here I suppose some of us could look into collecting this Wyvern’s egg.

I thought we were supposed to get a dragon egg.  That’s what the official orders you handed me said.

No fancypants said to get the wyvern egg.

Wha- who?

Bah!  Ha ha ha ha!!!

Er, that is… the councilman that is… Jack shush…

Oooh,  _that_ fancypants.

I thought you were talking about the innkeeper.

Er, is he really that much of a fancypants?

He keeps charging us more the further we get into the Labyrinth!

That makes him greedy sure, but is that the same as being a fancypants?

His pants looked average to me…

No Lin that’s not–

Er, the dragon egg?

It’s not even a dragon egg… * _mumble grumble*_ Inaccurate orders… oughta give give them a piece of my mind…

Er, anyways who’s going?

I can lead the way.

I’ll help.

I wanna see the dragon!  Lin, Penny why don’t you two come too!

Certainly.

* _Glances worriedly at Bee*_

…I’ll be fine.  Go on.

_*Nods*_

Alright let’s go!  Keep Summer safe Bee, Rho, and Z!

Wait!  The protector is supposed to go up front!  Er, we’ll see you in a few hours everyone!

There they go.  They’ll be fine right?

Provided they aren’t stupid they should be… Claire’s smarter than I give her credit for I’ll admit.

I know what you mean.  Her personality makes her seem kind of ditzy but she actually does know what she’s doing.

Of course she does! She’s  _my_ older sister and second eldest of the Embertide siblings.

So that’s your last name.  Oh yeah your sis and brother kept mentioning your guy’s father.  They make it sound like he’s some kind of big deal.

He is! Dad’s awesome!  Galid Embertide.  He’s a hero and adventurer just like our grandfather, and his grandparents and basically everyone in our family!

He’s of quite some renown.  I’ve heard many tales of him during my travels.

I guess I never heard of him since I never bothered to go outside of the circus much until now…

What did you do at the circus anyway Rho?  Did you do an act with your brothers?

N-No… I was never really good at any of their acts.  I… can’t sing.

Really?  You have such a pretty voice though!

T-Thanks…?

So what did you do then?

Archery tricks.  Shoot an apple off someone’s head, shoot targets on horseback.  That kind of thing.

You can ride horseback?

My brothers taught me.

They seem nice.  Why didn’t you want to talk to them?

* _Eh Hum*_ We should make camp while everyone else is out so they have place to come back too.

O-Oh good point.

I know a place.  Follow me.

…

It’s okay to talk to friends about your problems you know?

Oh just shut up.

 

 


	20. Hunting for Eggs Part 2

#### Yggdrasil Floor 8

**Day 2**

…

Still not back yet huh?

They probably just got held up.  One time Leo and Claire left on a hunting trip with dad that was supposed to be a week, but they ended up being gone for three months instead!

…..

Er, Summer I don’t think that’s helping.  Hey do you think you can help Z with… whatever it is Z is doing.

Are you trying to get rid of me?

I was giving you a task because I thought you could handle it, but if you don’t think you can…

I can handle it!

Hey Z what are you up to?

…Thanks.

No problem.  Are you worried about Penny?

A bit.  Summer’s probably right though.  They may have just gotten held up.  It happens sometimes.

How did you and her meet anyway?

Well, about six months ago…

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hey you!  What the hell do you think you’re doing!?

…

Don’t you know where you’re going the Labyrinth is that way!  If you go in there alone you’ll just end up as monster food.

…

_*Turns and continues walking*_

H-Hey!  Aren’t you listening!?

Hey!!

Fine see if I care what happens to you!  Idiot!

_*Continues walking*_

…

For the love of…!

* _Turns back and grabs her by the arm*_

!!!

Would you just stop you fucking idiot!  What are you trying to prove by going in there alone!?

…

What you can’t speak or something?  Moron!

…I can.

Then answer the fucking question!

…Nothing I just…

Just what?  You think you’re some hotshot who can take on the Labyrinth by yourself for some reason!?  Guess what, you can’t!  So many people way better than you have tried and failed!  You aren’t anything special you hear me!?

 …

…What?

I said you aren’t special you fucking–

* _Eyes start watering*_

Er uhh, hey I didn’t mean…

_*Tears start falling down her face*_

O-Oh shit… hey look it’s okay!  I-I didn’t mean to get mad it’s just… you shouldn’t go into that place by yourself.  You’ll get hurt.

* _Nods while wiping her tears*_

Er… why don’t we find a place to sit down okay?  What’s your name?

P-Penny… t-thank you Miss.

It’s not Miss it’s Bee.  Here I know a place you can calm down.  It’s not far.

O-Okay… * _sniff_ *

Thank you… t-thank you so much Bee…

N-No problem?

 

 

 

 

 

 

After that I made sure she had a proper place to stay while she figured things out, then she just started following me around.  Took me a while to get used to her, but, well you know things are now.

Huh, did you ever find out why she was trying to go into the Labyrinth by herself?

No… she doesn’t like talking about it.  Maybe it’s for the best.

Maybe…

Oh hey! They’re back!

Gods, that Wyvern was huge.  Maybe that’s why everyone thinks it’s a dragon.

It’s  _not_ though, and  _true_ professionals would be able to tell!

Any luck getting the egg?

‘fraid not.  We’ll have to try again after some rest.

Might not  _need_ rest but we had to keep holding  _someone_ back from running up and fighting the damned thing.

I-I apologize. I simply got excited in the presence of a real dragon.

_Wyvern!!_

…

See I’m fine.  As promised.

…

…I’m glad.

I’m happy to see you Bee.

Yeah yeah.

…

_*Sigh*_ Yes I’m happy to see you too.

* _Penny gives a small smile*_

 


	21. Hunting for Eggs Part 3

#### Yggdrasil Floor 8

**Day 3**

Hm? Where did Jack go?

I’m not sure.  Do you think you could look for him?  He shouldn’t be off on his own while we’re in here.

Oh okay.  Now which way to look…?

* _Points in a direction*_

Oh, thanks Z!

♪♫♬

Let’s see… Jack?  You out here?

W-What do you want!?  Go away!

Huh?  I came to tell you Leo finished making food and–!!!

Oh god Jack!  What the hell happened to your hands! Those burns look…! H-Hold on I have some salves in here somewhere!

…It’s fine I… got these a long time ago.

O-Oh… I guess that’s why you’re always wearing you alchemist gloves then…

Er… do you mind if I ask?

…It’s from when I was trying to make my own elixirs like my brothers.  I got… impatient and this is what I have to show for it.

D-Does it still hurt?

It’s fine.  Don’t worry about it.

B-But your hands look like they’re shaking and–

I said it’s nothing!  Now just fuck off already!

But if it hurts then I should–!

_Go away!!!_

S-Sorry!  I-I’ll just…!

S-Sorry…!

…

…Nice fucking going Jack.

Really A+ work there…

 


	22. Hunting for Eggs Part 4

#### Yggdrasil Floor 8

**Day 4**

…

…

♪♫♬

_(Jeez… this is feeling really awkward for some reason.)_

_(And everyone else is still out hunting down that dragon egg.)_

_(I gotta think of something to ease the tension maybe…)_

Er, Z I don’t think any of us know that much about you.  Do you have any stories to share?

Hm… about what?

Maybe yourself?

…

Well what would you like to know about me?

Any family?

Yes.

…

Uh, anything else you would like to say?

Like what?

What’s your relationship with them?

Hm, pretty complicated I suppose.

Oh?  Howso?

That’s just how it is I’m afraid.

…

…

…

♪♫♬

_(P-Please get back soon everyone…!)_

 


	23. Hunting for Eggs Part 5

#### Yggdrasil Floor 8

**Day 5**

Jeez this Wyvern Egg is heavy…!  You got your end Lin?

I-I have a firm grip!  Why I s-suspect I could carry this egg all on my own…!

Woah really!?

* _Claire lets go of her end*_

_Hrgh!_ S-See? T-This is the power of my ancestors that flows through my veins…!

Are you sure you’re okay?

Oh, welcome back everyone!

Greetings.  We found the egg.  Thankfully that Dragon–

_Wyvern._

Whatever.  Thankfully the creature was rather easy to outmaneuver.

  * _Nods in agreement.*_

That’s good to hear.

…

What happened?

Eh?

Oh no…

You were crying yesterday.  Who hurt you?

Wait what’s going on?

It’s Claire’s ‘big sister sense’ as she calls it.  She’s always been able to tell when Summer’s cried.  One time we went on a hunting trip with dad for three months and when we came back Claire was able to tell that Summer cried from when a bully through mud at her from just a week after we left.

That’s… impressive honestly.  What happened to the bully?

The less you know the better.

Angry Claire…

Yeah you know what this is too much for me.  I’m gonna start packing up camp so we can head home.  We got the egg and made it five days after all.

_Who hurt you._

N-Nobody!  Jeez!  I’m not some little kid anymore!  I can take care of myself!

You expect me to just sit back here doing nothing, knowing someone made you cry!?

Yes because it’s none of your damn business!  Honestly,  _now_ you care about me!?  You were ready to leave me behind to go on this adventure before! Hell the first excuse you got you tried to kick me out and send me back home!

That’s not what that was and you know it!  Summer what the hell?  This isn’t like you so why–

Because you said we’d go on these adventures together!  Then you just try and leave me behind! I want to know why!

…

You haven’t gone training with dad yet.

No, why?

Listen Summer… I love adventuring.  All I want to do is be an adventurer but… it’s pretty scary too.  You remember that giant FOE we fought right?  The one-armed one that almost took us out?  If that thing had-

I told you I’m ready to take those risks!  I know that even if things turn bad you or Leo will be there to-

No you  _don’t_ know that you moron!!!

W-What?

…

Do you remember that three month long hunting trip that was supposed to last for only a week?

Y-Yeah?  I just figured the blizzard out there slowed you down.  I heard the mountains became impassable for a while.

That was part of the reason we took so long, yeah, but the other part is… I got lost in that blizzard for a full day.

W-What!  I never heard about that!

…

It was pretty stupid.  I went chasing after a snow stag through the blizzard.  I knew I  _almost_ had it so I ignored dad when I went chasing after it.  Then when I finally downed it, when I turned around I couldn’t find dad or Leo.  That’s when the blizzard hit.

What did you do?

I dragged the stag carcass with me to a cave.  It was still beyond cold and of course I dropped my pack when chasing that damned stag, so all I had was my sword.

Wait she goes hunting with a sword?

That’s how my and my father hunted as well.  Also is it really okay for us to be listening in?

It’s not our fault they’re talking right next to where we’re dismantling camp.

Thankfully I remembered from one of my old adventuring books a story about a traveler who survived a blizzard by cutting open some beast and hiding in its guts to keep warm.

Oh gods.  Don’t tell me she-

So well.  I took my sword and cut it open.  Then I took off my coat and got inside of it.  It was a good thing the stag I downed was so big.

She actually did it…

…

Are you… blushing?

What?  N-No not at all!

It… worked for a while but slowly the stags body heat started to lower.  I got colder and colder, but I kept thinking ‘Leo and Dad are going to come get me any minute!’

But… they didn’t.

Huh?

I got… so cold.  I was shivering and frostbitten from head to toe.  I probably looked like a human icicle.  The just all of a sudden I had this realization.

‘I’m going to die.’

…

‘I’m going to die.’  ‘I’m never going to see Leo or Dad or Kat or Mom or even Autumn again’ ‘I’m never going to become a true adventurer’  ‘I’m just going to be some frozen corpse some real adventurer finds before taking my sword and being on his way without so much as wondering who that corpse used to be.’

…

I…started crying.  I remember my tears froze right on my face when I did… ha ha. I was just… so scared.  I… tried to keep my eyes open.  I just… knew if I closed them that I… I wouldn’t ever open them again and… I…  _uph!_ S-Sorry about that uh…

…

…

…

Eventually though I just… couldn’t keep them open any longer.  I just remember thinking how I just made one stupid mistake.  One idiotic choice was all it took, and now I was dying.  Then the last of my strength left me and I closed my eyes.

Then when I opened my eyes I was in a log cabin, in front of a fire.  Leo hugged me and called me a fucking idiot over and over.  I’m pretty sure that’s the only time I’ve ever heard him swear actually.  Er, don’t tell him I told you he did though, he made me promise not to tell anyone… on top of making me apologize basically until we returned home.

Dad was weird though he just… didn’t say anything.  I was sure I was going to get the scolding of a lifetime but he just asked me if I was okay and when I nodded he just said ‘then that’s all that matters.’  Then he just made sure I got enough rest until I was well enough to get home.

…Why didn’t you or Leo or dad ever mention this?

I… asked them not to.  I just… felt really ashamed of it for so long.  I mean, after Autumn left I needed to be the eldest.  I was always telling you and Kat, ‘Don’t give up!  Never let the odds get to you!’

But when things looked bleak I… actually gave up.  I thought that was it, and all I did was lay down ready to die.  It… actually made me question if I really wanted to be doing this.  You remember dad had me go to the capital for a few months after that, supposedly for ‘advanced training’ that was because I told him I didn’t want to be an adventurer anymore.  That I wanted to just… have a normal job.  One where I didn’t have to worry about suddenly never being able to see everyone again.

Of course it didn’t stick.  I guess I got a lot of dad in me, because I just got so reckless after only two months.  I was still really scared for a while, but I managed to learn to get over my fear.  I think Leo was a big part of that.

So… sorry if this destroys your image of me.  Guess your big sis isn’t as cool as you thought huh…?

D-Don’t be stupid!  I’d never think that you idiot!  I-I… I’m glad you’re okay.

…I guess what I’m trying to say is, I just see a lot of the old me in you, and I just keep worrying ‘what if she makes that one mistake.  That one mistake that could cost you everything, and I’m not able to save her in time.’

Sis…

Sorry… I know you’ve got the skills to be with us, and I know this isn’t your burden to bear but-

I-I’ll listen!  I’ll listen to everyone and become a great adventurer.  I’ll be patient and I… I’ll do my best not to make any mistakes, and I won’t give up even if things look bad!  I won’t let anything take me from you sis!

…Thanks.  I know you will.

I’m gonna help the others pack up.  Can you track everyone else down for me?

R-Right!  I’m on it!

…I love you sis.

I’m not dying you know.

Oh shut up.

Oh, hey Penny!  I’ll help you with that!

…

You okay?

You were listening in?

Yeah sorry.

It was just you right?

_*Eyes Rho and Lin*_

_Erk!  *They quickly leave*_

…Yeah.

That’s fine then.

Are we… doing the right thing by letting her stay?

She’s an Embertide.  You know how stubborn we are.  In the end it’s her choice.

Right… Can you handle getting things packed?  I think I just… need a sec.

Take your time.

Thanks.  I won’t be long.

…

 


	24. Visil

#### Radha Hall

We meet for the first time, Thundera.  I am Visil, Chieftain of the Radha. I protect Etria and promote exploration of the forest.  I wanted to personally thank you for your successful forays into the Labyrinth.

O-Oh… u-umm, t-thank you your chiefness- I-I mean!

What are you doing?

I need to greet him properly!  I’m guild leader!

_I’m_ guild leader!  You had me fill out all the paperwork remember!

Then greet him dumbass!  We’re gonna look rude!

_*Sigh*_ Greetings Chieftain Visil.  I am Leo Embertide-Dawnforge, leader of Thundera Guild.  It is an honor.

_*He nods*_   Now, as I’m sure you’ll be exploring the place further…  I have a point of advice to impart on you.  The road leading further into the Labyrinth is hidden near the Wyvern.  So said adventures in ancient times, who went deeper into the Labyrinth than we do now.

Advice from ancient adventures…!  So cool!

Lately, only a few explorers dare go below the 8th floor…  I have high hopes that you’ll be the ones to reopen the way to the lower floors.

After all you have quite the honored cast among you.  Prodigy of Galid Embertide. Son of famed alchemist Harvey Equalius.  The only daughter of Kinshiro Hisakawa.

!!!

You know of father?

* _He nods before his eyes settle on Bee*_

…

Not to mention the former leader of the Eclipse Guild as well as several other clearly skilled individuals.

…?

Now then, if you’ll excuse me… I look forward to speaking with you another day.

Eclipse Guild?  Bee?

…My old guild.

Huh?  You never told me you used to lead a guild.

…Me neither.

We…disbanded.  I have things to do now.  I’ll meet up with you all later.

Oh right… later then.

…

…

That man… he makes my skin crawl…

 


	25. Tales from the Labyrinth 2

_It’s time to once again see what the brave adventurers of Thundera get up to when exploring the Labyrinth._

 

#### Yggdrasil Floor 6

ZZZZ..

Looks like that smile managed to cast sleep on her before I could finish it off.

Yep.  Better wake her up.

Right.

…

Uh, Claire?  Aren’t you gonna wake her.

She’s just… so cute though.

Can’t we just let her sleep for a little while longer?

What- no!

Fine you do it then!

Fine whatever.

ZZZ…

…

Rho?

…I can’t.

Eh?

See!?  She  _is_ cute when she’s sleeping!

Sis that sounds a little…

Z…!  Help us out already!

♪♫♬♫♫♬♫♪♪♫♫♬

H-Hey stop playing a lullaby for her!  We’re trying to get her to wake up!

* _Sigh*_ Let me sit down and think…

ZZZ…

…!

She rolled over onto Rho’s lap…!

…..

Rho looks like they can’t move.  Like when a kitten is sleeping on top of you.

I guess we just… wait for her to wake up?

…Alright who brought snacks?

……

♪♫♬

 

 

 

 

 

 

#### Etria

Hey Lin!  We’re both sword users.  Do you think you can teach me some of your moves?

This is not a simple blade Claire.  It is a katana.  A special blade unique to the Ronin.  It has been specially tempered in order to maximize offensive prowess while-

So you  _can’t_ teach me?

Er… I can try I suppose.

 

 

 

No no no!  Claire you need to be exact with your slashes, you can’t just–!

But my swords gonna hit the guy anyway, so what does it matter if my cut isn’t exact-exact?

A Ronin’s attacks must flow like water from one to the other.  From stance to strike, repeating like a dance of death.

That sounds cool, but I just don’t get why you don’t just hit the guy.

Are you trying to claim  _your_ style is better than that of my ancestors!?

Wha-!  No no! That’s not what I was trying to say at all!  I was just… confused I guess…

Ah… I apologize Landsknecht Claire.  I seemed to have jumped to conclusions.

No it’s fine!  I think it’s cool that you care so much about it!

O-Of course I do!  It is an art that my family has practiced for generations!

Sounds like my family’s adventuring history!

R-Right… something like that.

I guess I should give this a rest then.  I’m not really getting it, and I don’t want to be disrespectful.

Y-You weren’t!  A-Actually I kind of liked… getting to be together with you like this.

Really?

T-Together as in training alongside a fellow warrior t-that is!

Hmm, alright then! Let’s keep going, _Sensei!_

Y-Yes…!

 


	26. Cernunnos

#### Radha Hall

Well met, members of Thundera.

Greeting Chieftain.  We understand you have a mission for us?

_*He nods*_   We are pleased to see you have undertaken the task of defeating Cernunnos.

…!

…B-Bee?

We have borrowed an ancient god’s name for the monster ruling over the 10th floor…

_*His eyes settle on Bee.*_   It’s been many years since the first adventurers stepped into the Labyrinth’s 10th floor.  That is when the monster Cernunnos began to trouble our expeditions.

…

Since then, only two explorers have succeeded in reaching the third Stratum.

Ren and Tlachtga?

…So to surpass her I must get to the next Stratum.

Our great hope is that you will defeat Cernunnos and reopen the path below.  I wish you luck adventurers…

 

 

 

 

#### Stormhall

Oh hey Bee, what’s up?

…

Uh… Bee?

You said you wanted to speak with us?  Is something the–

Don’t accept that quest.

Give up on climbing Yggdrasil and go home.

Huh?  Why!?

Cernunnos isn’t like those other monsters you’ve fought.  It’s… it’s not something anyone can beat.  Why do you think Len and Tlachtga haven’t taken him out.

The Chieftain is sending you in there to die.  It’s not the first time he’s done this either.

How do you know all this?

…Because when I used to be leader of a guild here in town.  We received this mission as well and…

…

Do you get the picture now?  I know what it takes to beat him and-

I’m sorry Bee, but I can’t.  I didn’t become an adventurer just to turn back at the first sign of trouble.

For fucks sake!  Leo don’t  _you_ at least get what I’m saying!  If you go in there you’re going to-!

I can’t leave it alone either.

What!?

Innocent people are dying because of this creature, and if I turn around even more are going to die.

That’s… not something I can ignore.

_I won’t ever turn my back on people who need protection._

…!

Y-You fucking idiot!  What good is it going to do  _anyone_ if you just rush in there and die!?

Bee… I’m sorry but giving up just isn’t who we are.

_We’re adventurers after all._

…

Fine.

Go in there and die.

See if I give a damn.

Goodbye.

…

…

…W-Wait…

…

You were listening in?

Y-You shouldn’t run away from this Bee.

…

I-I know that you’re scared but if they go in there and they don’t come back… y-you’re going to h-hate yourself…!

…

P-Please answer me I–

Shut up.

…!

Hey Bee…!

Claire wait.

…What the hell do you know…?

You weren’t there…

You didn’t have to watch them die…!

You didn’t have to just…

Keep on living after everyone else died to save  _you…!_

You didn’t have to deal with all the whispers from people… saying how you were the girl who got her whole guild killed while not having the fucking courage to leave…!

So what the hell do you know!?

…

…I know how it feels to lose people important to you.

I also know how easy it is to give up after that…

Like how I was ready to throw everything away before you stopped me.

But you never gave up.  You kept trying to help adventurers, even if not everyone saw that was what you were doing I could tell.

I didn’t completely understand at first, but now I get it.  You didn’t want them getting hurt like your guild did.

So now… so now you can’t give up.  Not after coming so far.

If you really thought we didn’t stand a chance you would’ve said so a long time ago.  Y-You can’t let this hang over you any longer… if you do then… I-I know how it will feel and I…

…

…I don’t want to lose you to that.

…

T-That’s all I had to say…

I-I’ll leave you three now… g-goodbye.

…

…

Bee…

What are you gonna do?

 


	27. The Jungle King

#### Yggdrasil Floor 10.

Ah so it was you.  I wasn’t expecting you to make it down this far.  This is the deepest part of the second Stratum… a rather dangerous place.  The Jungle King, a monster responsible for many deaths on the 10th floor, dwells here.  The Radha must be sending sacrificial lambs to try to unblock further exploration.

…

Interesting that they picked Thundera… I hope they chose wisely.

…Don’t worry about us.  We will see justice done.

_*She nods*_ Take this.  It’s a medicine processed from plants deep in the forest.  You’ll need it.

…

Cernunnos, King of the Jungle… It’s lair is nearby.  Proceed with caution.

 

 

 

 

#### Etria

Hey sis what are you doing here?  Are you not going with them?

Not this time.  Bee is leading the group.  She picked out who she wanted, and asked to lead them for this.

Will they be okay?

_*She smiles*_ They will be.  I’m just bored don’t worry about me.  Hey, can you two double check what’s left with our supplies.  I know they took a lot out before going out and just wanna make sure we still know where we stand.

Okay sis.  I’ll be back in a sec then.

Yeah… same.  Hey Rosa can we have your help with this?

Yes of course.

…

Scary when you don’t know which way the wind is going to blow?

…Yeah.

Have faith.  That’s all any of us can do at a time like this.

 

 

 

 

 

#### Yggdrasil Floor 10, outside the lair of  Cernunnos.

_*Rin sits on the ground, her blade in front of her, standing before the entryway to Cernunnos*_

…You seem calm.

It is necessary to focus one’s mind before a difficult battle. This is another trial on the way to true strength.

I see.  I’ll leave you be then.

_*Jack is sitting down on the ground, fine tuning his mechanical gauntlets.*_

You’re unusually focused as well.

Why wouldn’t I be?  You said this was gonna be a hard one and seemed pretty serious about that.  Were you expecting me to fly off the handle?

No I… sorry you’re right.

…Will you be okay?  The way you were talking about this sounded personal.

…I’ll be fine.

If you say so.

…

I’ll be fine Penny.  Really.

I’m… not going to let anything bad happen.

I-I’ll…protect you…

_*She smiles softly*_ Then I have nothing to worry about then.

I feel like I should remind you both that protecting is my job.

Is everyone ready?

I believe so.

Then lead the way.

…Right.

_*The group steps through the gateway to their foe.*_

__ _**GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!** _

 

 

 

 

_*Holds onto her whip that is wrapped around Cernunnos’s arms*_ I-I’ve got him!  You have to finish it!  Penny keep it’s healers at bay!

__ **_RRRAAAAAAGGHHHH!!!!_ **

.̸̞̺̓̔̎͋͝l̸̛̮͈̪̯̮͇̻̽̌́̆͛̿̂̑̋̔̈́̅͘͝ͅä̴̧̺̬̫̖̗̬͔͍͎͈͈͚̃̅̄͝͝ͅͅe̵͚̪̩̻͕͑̏̀̿̆̚̚͘̕͝h̴̛͖͕̜̐̋̊̓͆͒͋͝͝ ̷̘͈͓̖͍͓̹̤͙̞̉̓͆̋̎̂̐̄͜͠r̵̥̭̅e̵̛̟̩̘͔̪̭̯̫͕̬̦̖̓̀͛̔̏̃̆́v̶̢̛̳̩̝͎̲̤̓̅͑̍̌̅̕e̷̟̗͍͍̘̐͐̌̈́͂̓͘n̸̖̥̩̲͕̫̯̼̼̈́̕ ̸̥͌̑̃̽̾͝ḷ̴̡̛̬̝̗̱̺͙͈̲͇̈́̔̂̈́̊̓̃͘l̶̪̺͈̫̻̹̰̮̞͐͒̅͛͗̑́̀̈́̌͘͘͜͠a̴̛̤̣̝̍͒̾́͆̿̒̚̚͝͝h̸̥̫͙̄́͌̇̊̀̄̉͑̅̚͠ṡ̸̡̺̘̬͚͇̲̰̹̘̭̓̈́̈́̉͘̚͝ͅ ̸̧̼̹͔̭̟̪̰͓̱̩̲͍̀̀̆̋͆́̊̌͝t̴̡͇̟̠̮͈̠̘̞̦͆̒̃̈́̐͒͑͝a̴̢̢̯̩̫͒̒͆͛̀̓̚͝͝h̶̦̥̍̂̒͊̈͋͌͝t̴̨̰̼̩̪̙̝̬͉̮̦͗̄͋̉̀̐͘ ̵̡̞͕͚̹̲͖̗̤̬̩̑͌̃͛͠͝s̷͕̪̠͙̩͈̱̲̯̹̤͈̓̕ḍ̴̡̦̕n̷̰̬̪̒̇̈̃̎̀̓̉͊͜ȗ̵̥̣̤̰̩̀͒͑̑̒ơ̸͓̭͎͍͈̋̔͑͛̔̃̈́̽̋̑̒̉̀̕w̶̱̞̣͓̬͎͇̮̝̱̟̱̳̗̅̌̐́͂͐ͅ ̸̨͈͎̭͎̼̖͍͇̞̫̠̹͇̫̉̑̊̃͆͝͝,̶̢̯͉̲̖͛̒̅̓̽ę̴̥̘͔̫͇̏̈́̾̍͐̒͒͛͝ͅŏ̷͎̖͚̳̠͇͐̓́̐̏̀̐̏͘͠͝f̴̰̭́̏̾̒͌͋͋̎͘͠ ̵̛̠̉̈́̒̈̅͘y̶̡̬̗͛̈́m̸͈̦͈̼̲͇̗̱̘̲̓̑̈́̊̅̄̄͋͌͆̊͗̏͘ ̴͉̗͇̯̮̾̒̊̐̑̋̌̉̂͆̽̄̃͠ṋ̷̣̬̙̥̼̭͗̈́͋̿͐̔̊̽͌̎̍͝͝ö̷͔̪͒̊̒͘p̴̖͈̖̰͓̫̥̯͐̈́̄̈́̇̊͌͘͘͝u̶̼͍̝̰͍̱̳̭̗̜͓̞̱̬͗̑̈́̉͑̏̊̈͗͋͛͊̕͠ ̴̹͖̏̾̃̈͛̈̀̔̈̑̑̎͛̔̚t̸̼̻͉͔̞̱̩̩̝̩̘͎̼̟͛̓͑̒̇̀̊̂͘ç̶̧̨͈͔̙̌͑̿͑̏͂͂͌̓̍̄͗̈́͝͝ͅi̵̧̦̳̝̜̘̣͕͓͎̣̦̮̦̊̍͊̽̓̑̏̓̕͘͜͠͝l̷̨̳̖̰̬̮̭̰̺̉͒͌̏̋̉͝͝ͅf̴̘̣̰̠̰̞̖̭͔̫̳̼̌͗̌́͂̅͆̊̍̾͗͘͜n̶̝̝̘̫͑̂̃̂̍͜i̸̞̺͚͖͈̿̈̊̊̈́͐̽̂̋ ̶̧̤̰͖͉͖̤͎̼͙̺̔͋̌͂́ͅͅI̴̛̱͋͂̅̆̈́̂̓̓̔̏̌̕̕͘͜ ̵͈̝̫̲͉́̄̍̒̿̓̒̑͋̾̓́̿̚ ̵̡͚̬͍̜̲̥̽̌͛͛̓̀̄͆̎̓̕.̵̼̞̽l̸͎̼͕̺̩̤̦͖͒̂̑͐̈́̿̓͑̄̔͆̇̏̍͠e̸̢̖̬͎̙̟̖̽̅̋ͅe̴̗̳͂̐̈́̒͂͆̕͜͠f̸̨̧̮͓̤̳̅̉̅̈́͐͌̋͊̄͘̚͠ͅͅ ̷̨̢̜̞̪̠̻̬͕͈̲̗̘̻͂͗̏͝͝ͅl̴͍͖̱̿̓̒̈̓ļ̶̢̢̧̛̟͓̱̳̻̹̄͗ͅi̸̯͎̼̖̞͎͔̥͙̤̓̔͊̂͜ͅt̴͙̩̹̯̦͈̞̭̱͍̭͑̊͆́͒͜ͅs̵̗̫̳̳̻̞͔̱͎̩̺̽̍̊͘͜ ̷̛̲͖̥̱̰̤̰͈͙͚̝̰̈́̂͌͐̌͗̕͝l̷͇͇̻̩̅͠l̸̨̛̲̩̻͖̫̈́̃̓̋̋̉̉̏̑̏̃͝a̵̡̛̛̳̰̗̹̮̗͉̖̹̟̙̳͗̿̅̏̕ͅͅḫ̴̺̻̳̭̙̣͈̽̾̊̽͊͘̚͝ͅs̶̨͈͔̺̤̭͓̼̫̹̳̈̔̆͒͋̿̏͐̌̈́̚ ̷̹͎͋̀̇̂̀̽̅̎͊͂͘ę̶̞̖̜̭̻͔̄̿̔͗͋͊̊̇̚̚͝͠n̶̢̡͔͚̬̠̜̝̖̜̰̍͂̚̕͠o̷͎̖͚̰͚̖̬͙͈̿͒̑ ̶̢̨̢̼̠̯̱̽͂̉̚͠s̸̙̖͍̱̋͗̿̐͌̇͊͂͛́̔̓ͅi̸̡̛̫̗͕̰̺̟̽̾́͗͛͐̈́̚̕͝h̸̛͕̪̎̐͐̑͝t̴̼͎̻̹͓͈͓̘̗̦͌̋̌͆̈́̀̑̂ͅ ̸̘͕̫̱͓͋̊͑̈̅̍̒͛͛̈́̇̾̂̍t̶̨̡̲͙͚̥̦̱̉͂̋̍͑á̵̢̔͐̓̓͊̇͗̒̾̕̕͝͝h̴̢͍̩͈̠͉̜̱̝̱͕͖̍̋̈́̇̔͂̉͜͝ţ̵̰̝̳̯̯̗͖̻͈̜̖̝̤̣̊̂͐̎͒̔̎̽̀͂̾̕̚ ̶̛̛̹͓͓͉̿͗̿̋̃̍͘͝͝n̸̠̺̝̭̙̦͎̮͇͇̆̑͆̊̚͘î̴̺̚a̸̡̲͙̦̞̩̮͇͕̔̓̽̓̆͘͘͘ͅͅp̷͖͓̗͇̹̺͉̤͔̤̓͋̐̈̔̈̓͐̓͝͠ ̵̨̢̧̛̲̜͕̦̟̺͋̅̏͆͑͘ḛ̷̼̜̻̇̋͋̒͑̄͝h̸̤̱̠͚͙̋̀͐́͐͒͛̒̊͘̕͜͝ẗ̸̢̟̺͚̹̺̲̲̖͙̗́̿͝ ̷̤̲̹̥̼̮̙̙̫̮̓͑͒̆̐̽h̵͕͍̘̳̥͖̗͖̺̍̅͒͛̈́g̵̢̡̗̜̗̗̬̜̫̼̩̳̣͎͛͆̑̾͜͠u̷͉̻̭̽̈́͘͜o̵̹͓̓͌͌͌́͆̑͝r̶̡̞̈́̍̈͛̒̑́̾͌͆̿̚͘͝͝h̴͚̹͙̠̗͎̰̣̫͇̱̾̔́̍̔̐͛̑͠͠͝T̷̜̣̪͉̱̜͓͕̙̤̣̩͕͙̈͑̏̾̾͐͊͗͐̈́͠ͅ ̴̧̲̱͈̗̫̗̩̩͕͕̺̪̊͋̂͌́ ̴̢̹̝͐̒̈͗́͂̐͐.̵̛͓̘͕̱̬͙̟͐̑̾͆̓̈́̕̕d̶̘͓̠̍̋̅̀̔̾̏̾̽̋̍͘͘͘ȇ̵̹̮͎̲̩̝̲͍̺͎͓͇̗̓̈̂̂̅̿̐̚̚ͅȓ̴̡̧̜̮̅̾̑̔̅̈̈́̂͑͆͂͝ũ̸̧̩̝̲̦͙̞̼̋̌͛̋̋̆d̴̠͕̯̪͖̺͓̥̝̰͈̱̽̔͆̑̄̽̋̕͜͝ͅn̶̨̗̥̼̠͓̖̥̟͚̘̔̄̈̕͠ͅẻ̸̢̧̨̙͎̦̤̝͕͔̰̝̈̆̔̕͝ ̴̗̱̅͑͒͗͒s̶̨̧̺̥̘̼͎͖̺̮̞̘̠͌̾ͅͅa̴̡̡̜͓̫̲̟̺̣͓͋́̀̊͊̾̇͒̈́̕̕͠ͅh̶͍͚͛̾͌̕͠ ̸̘͔̼̬͎̮͕̘̰̩͚̓̃̈͗̓͝e̷̛̮͓̖̰̟͌̋͂̏̏̏͝ͅň̵̰̼͈̺̦͓̘̱̲̺̳̫̩͕̓̅͂̅͘̕͝͠ō̴̖̥͙͈̣̲͕̭̈́̕͘͜͜ͅͅ ̷̨̧̦̣͔͎̻͔̼̗̙̪̏́̅̌̔̓̍̈́̐͗͑̀s̷̝͔̳̣̮͔͍͑̆̚͘į̴̢̼̣́͑͐͆h̴͔̪̖͂̈́̊̌̄̈́͆͐́̋̎̊t̷̨̒͒͗͒̓̑̓̍̎̍̚͝ ̷̨̠̜̲͕̙̙͖͌̏͂̏̇̔̍͊̄̑̌̑͜g̴̢͉͚͔̜̖̲͚̣͚̘̹̯̒̿̈̃̈́̆͑̈́͐͋̇̔ņ̶̧͓̮̹̲͙̯̤̬̤̝͒̋̓̈͋̊̽i̵̢̧̛̻̞͇̮̞̥̺̝̳̠͗̓̒̾͗̈́r̴̨̨̯͎͙̯̞̦̳̦͕̄̃̆̽̏̐̋̆̓͌͜͜ë̴͇̱͍̞́̓̈́͆̿͂̍́̔͒̓͋̀̕͝ͅf̸͔̳͘f̴̛̬̮̤̳͍̟̞͛̾̇̿̑ͅu̴̳͆̇̔̐̇̏̒̈́͠͠͝s̸̨̨̡̬͔͓̠̱̹͔̗̙̫̈́̋ͅ ̸͇͚͓̐͜e̵̢̢͚͈̰̱͔̗̤̦̭̼̦̐͋̑͘̚ḧ̵̛͈̮̀̽̀̈̈́̎̊̏̋̕̕͜͝ṭ̸̠̯̦͙̝̯̅̓͊͘ ̶̨̪̫͎̻͈̈́̆̋͛̈́͛̍̋̈́̌̃̕͠ḩ̶̨̜͍̣̱̭̦͕̌͐ͅg̶̛̼͔̲̥̠̮̟͕̘͂̃͆͗̿̓̀͂̑͋̚͝ư̷̢̧̝̳̘͉͚̄͗͂̎̈́̐́̆̌̈́̊͌͝ö̶̡̮̠̦̳̙͈̺̰͈̖͙́̐͒̓͊̎̽̀̋̋̚͜h̷̨̜͇̘̞͖͈̜̗̞̹̘̦͗̓͌̄̈̊̓̏̓̋̚͠Ṱ̸͉͔̘̳̀͒̑͌̂̇̊͗̎͆̚͠ ̵̡̬̣͈͎̲̝͖̽͌͑́̎̈́͆͆͘

_Eat hot lightning fuck-face!!!_

Lin I have you covered!  Finish it!

_*Lin reaches for her sheathed blade and closes her eyes.  For her everything slows down, the leaves falling from the jungle trees stop in midair.  She opens her eyes and unshieves her blade in one smooth motion, with such blinding speed it causes an arch of electricity to fly through the air!*_

##  _**Lightning Stab!!!!!** _

* _The lightning pierces through the beast’s chest!  It howls in pain!*_

_**GRRRREEEEEEE!!!!!** _

_THIS ENDS NOW!!_

* _Bee wraps her whip around the monster’s neck and starts pulling with all her might!*_

_AAAAAAHHH **!!!!!!!!!**_

_Finish it!!!_

_Come on!!!_

_Fight!!!_

_Bee!!!!_

_**HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

_*There’s the sounds of checking as he monster claws at its neck until suddenly its head flies off its body, and clatters to the ground, spraying blood high into the air.*_

* _The beasts lifeless body slumps and falls onto the ground with a crash.*_

It’s over…

…The battle is won.

About damn time.

_*Breathing heavily, Bee falls to the ground.*_

Bee!!!

 


	28. Remembrance

#### The outskirts of town.

I’ll be fine on my own you know.

N-No!  You were in bed for three days!  I-I’m making sure you’re okay…!

Ha, you’re cute when you’re stubborn.

D-Don’t tease me…

Maybe you should stop being so cute then.

_*She pulls down her hood to hide her flustered expression*_ Y-You should really go back to bed… You’re only like this when you’re really drunk or really tired…

* _She smiles, and pulls Penny’s hood back to look her in the eyes*_ Penny I’m fine, I promise.  Thanks to you that is.

_*Blushing*_ I-I didn’t do anything… Y-You were the one acting all cool back there.

Was I?  I can’t really remember much of what happened.  Though I remember how it ended of course.

Hey Claire told me we got tasked with mapping out the first few floors of the third Stratum right?

Y-Yeah.  Leo’s already started planning things out.

I see.  Think you can go ask him what he’s got so far?  I wanna know for when we go in.  I’ll catch up in a bit.

…

I’ll be  _fine._ Go on.

…

Oh, or are you still getting nervous about talking to them?

…A little.

All the more reason then.  They’re your guildmates, you should be more open around them.

…

…I’ll try.

Come back soon.

Yeah Yeah.

_*Bee continues on alone, walking to the cemetery.*_

_*She stops in front of four gravestones.*_

…

Hey Paula, Bulrick, Nick… Linnel.

Um… sorry it’s been a while I got… tied up in some stuff.

I… heh, joined a new guild.

That thing I said I would never do.

I- … _We_ defeated Cernunnos.  It was… really hard if I’m being honest.

…

I’m going to try and do better this time.

…

See you guys again soon…

Thanks for everything.  I won’t forget you.

I’ll make sure our dream come true.

Our dream of exploring the whole thing.

Just you watch.

# End of Stratum 2

 


	29. Nothing to Fear but…

#### Yggdrasil 3rd Stratum

All right!  New Stratum, new start, new Guild Thundera!  Who’s ready!

I’m ready!  Woah it’s like a glowing blue forest!

Indeed.  I’m also prepared.

My blade is ever-ready.

Yeah yeah let’s just-

_Crrrrrrreeee….!_

Woah! Those ants are huge!

Cool!

…

They look like they have fangs made of metal…!

Woah…!

Er… Rho are you oka-

……

* _Rho falls over*_

R-Rho!

Holy shit they’re white as a sheet!

I have them.

W-What!  I-I’m fine! _I’m fine!!!!_

…

…

…

Rho are you–

**_I am not afraid of bugs!_ **

Wa-!

Oh, Rho did you run into a big bug again?

S-Shut up!  What are you even doing here!?

Some mining operations have opened up thanks to you all opening the way down here.  Thought I’d get some extra work.

Anyways, if that ever happens again just pat their head and tell them everything will be oka–

_**Leave!!!** _

Survivalist Rho perhaps it would be best if you stayed behind.

I’m fucking fine Lin, don’t try and–!

I mean no disrespect, we are simply exploring a new and dangerous area.  If anyone is distracted it could–

_Grrrek!_

Woah a frog!

Eeeew, it’s totally slimey…!

Oh no…!

Huh?  Lin?

* _Lin falls over*_

Woah!  Lin!  Easy there I got you!

How come nobody caught me!?

Lin!  Lin!!  Can you hear me!?  Uhhh…

 _*She starts rubbing Lin’s head*_ There there… it’s all okay.  It’s gone now.  The mean frog is–

**_FROG!?_ **

N-No!   No frog!  No amphibious life of any kind… it’s just you and me Lin… you and me…

Y-Yes… t-that sounds very nice…

…

 _*Sigh*_ This is a good start…

 


	30. A Story Worth Telling

####  _Yggdrasil, 11th Floor_

Ronin Ren…

Her again…

…

So… you’ve reached the third Stratum.  You’ve come far… but what is it you seek?

…To find true strength, and prove the power of me and my ancestors, for that is my duty.

To become the strongest… one of the most basic reasons an adventurer can give. I must warn you, then. The road you work is honorable. But should you find it taking you to the forest’s secrets…

…?

…then consider where such a road must eventually lead. If you wish to become stronger, this secret scroll of the ronin will speed you to your goal.

Y-You’re just giving this to me?

What is it?

A scroll of Ronin sword techniques… are you certain?  I have nothing to give in return…

The road you walk, and mine… they will meet again. Until then, take care.

O-Oh… t-take care then…!

…

 

 

 

 

 

####  _Yggdrasil, 12th Floor_

♪♫♬

…

You… sure you’re okay Rho?  You haven’t complained about Z’s playing even once yet and–

I said I’m fine!

What is it that caused this fear of insects Survivalist Rho?

I’m  _not_  scared, and they’re just gross okay!

Why are  _you_ so scared of frogs!?

…!

T-Those things… they’re demons…!

I…don’t think I want to know…

Yeah forget I asked actually…

Well anyway, we’ve almost finished mapping out the first two floors like the Radha asked.  We just need to see what’s on the other side of this passageway.

 _*Sigh*_ Finally…

_The group goes through the small passage._

_Greeeeeeeee!_

_UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH….!_

_Greeee!!!_

**_GHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!_ **

 

 

 

 

They’re all dead… all dead…

Y-Yeah… good job everyone.  That was a close one.

…Tired.

It has a hard fight.

Let’s just try and find the stairs.  Z can you stay with Rho while they calm down?

I…I don’t need to…

♪♫♬

Thanks, we’ll be back soon.

…

…You could have said you wanted to stay behind you know.

I didn’t  _need_ to stay behind…!  Like I said I’m fine–

Not what I meant.  I mean, since you came along it means that you  _wanted_ to come along.

* _Sigh*_ Why the interest in me of all people?

Why not?  I’d say your an interesting person and as a Troubadour it is my duty to find interesting people and see their stories.

Why not focus on, I don’t know, Leo or something?  Some kid saved from the ruins of his village wanting to become a hero.  Sounds like a good story to me.

With all due respect for Mr. Embertide-Dawnforge, that story is a bit… cliched.  I’ve heard tales like that, and while I am interested in his story, I’ve never heard of a circus performer going out on their own to become an adventurer  _just_ to get away from their family.

That’s not even why…

Oh?  Then what  _is_ the reason?

I… just wasn’t sure I wanted to stay at that circus all my life…

Then what do you want to do then?

I don’t know okay!?  There are you happy!?

Ha ha.

Are you fucking making fun of me?

You’re an unusual person.  It seems like you have trouble knowing your own feelings.  Well, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.  I would say you have calmed down though, so shall we be off?

…Fine.

 


	31. What you Want

#### Etria, Late Evening

Rho, Rho!  Did you hear what fancypants said?  Some soldiers saw something human-looking on the 13th floor!  Do you think they’ll be able to talk?  That would be so cool!

…

Er Rho…?  Earth to Rho?

Oh… sorry…

Something up?

Something that fancypants said.  He asked if exploring all of Yggdrasil is what we  _wanted_ to do.

Oh yeah he did say that.  He said something about the chief being against people exploring it and-

Wait are you saying you don’t want to?

N-No…!  I just…

I don’t know…

Rho you’re really weird.

Hey!

Sorry, but I mean…

If you really didn’t want to be doing this dontcha think you would’ve left by now?

…Maybe.

Hey when did you first realize you wanted to be an adventurer?

Hm… that’s hard. I feel like it’s just always what I wanted to be.  I just grew up around stories of my dad and everyone just wanted to be like him… well except for Autumn when she got older.

I see… what about Leo then?

From what he’s told me grow up he wanted to be a blacksmith like his birth father, but after what happened and how my dad saved him he… well you know.

I think I get it…

I guess… my life just felt too… normal?  I guess?  It felt like it was getting stale.  Now that I say it out loud it sounds like a pretty stupid reason to go out and do something as dangerous as this…

Why is it stupid?  If it’s what makes you happy then who cares!

Maybe you’re right…

S-Sorry about this, I’ve just been feeling pretty weird lately.

Is it because of the bugs?  Gho said you get weird after seeing bugs.

Shut up.

I’m going to be, but thanks for this though.

Of course!  What are friends for!

Mhm.  Good night.

 


	32. Sacred Ground

#### Yggdrasil, 14th Floor

…We’re being watched.

A monster?

Can’t imagine what else it could be.

Let us prepare ourselves then.

Wait what if it’s that human looking thing?

Claire don’t get distracted, besides I doubt that what those soldiers saw was anything but a vaguely human looking monster.  Probably a gross imp creature or-

…

…!

Woah shit!  Leo get back!

_*Rho draws her bow only for it to be pushed down by Claire.*_

Woah!  Easy there Rho!  Is doesn’t look like she means us any harm!

Claire are you crazy!?  

I warn thee, step no further into this vale!

I-It talked!

This forest is our sacred ground.  Woe betide any who trespass!

What does that– Hey wait come back!!

…She has fled.

We all saw.

Was that the creature?

Are we sure it just… wasn’t some other explorer?

With green hair and feathers?

I’m from the circus, I can tell you stuff like that is more common than you’d think.

…I guess we’ll just have to keep going to find out.

But it sounded like she wanted us to leave…

 _Psh!_ When has something dumb like  _rules_ ever stopped an Embertide.  Let’s go Leo!

…

Err… Leo?

Hey Leo!

Ah!  What?

Are you…okay?  You were staring off into space towards where that girl went.

Oh… it’s nothing let’s get going!

…Leo you are going the wrong direction.

Er… I knew that.

 


	33. Private

#### Etria

Ugh… clearing this floor is taking  _forever…_  Hey Summer do you think you can ask Jack if he’d be up to go back in? He can be a pain but he makes taking out those frogs  _so easy_.

Er… do you think you can do it?

Ok, seriously what’s up?  You used to be the one person I could send to him without fear of him getting uber-mad, and now it’s like you two don’t even want to be in the same room together.

…Er… it’s…

Spill it.

Well when we were out on that five day egg hunting expedition Jack went off alone and he was…

He was…?

I-I can’t tell you… I think it’s private.

He was doing something away from the others that needed to be private…?

…

I see.

I understand.

Excuse me a moment Summer.

Uh, sis?  You got a weird look in your eyes… sis!

 

 

#### Stromhall, Jack’s Room

ZZZZ…

* _Busts down Jack’s door*_ JACK!!!!

GAH!  Fucking shit!  What!?

Jack… Summer says she saw you doing something on your own.  Separate from everyone else.  Something she doesn’t feel comfortable talking about…

The fuck-  It’s none of your damn business alri–

W-Wait Claire why are you drawing your sword?

Jack… I understand it was a long expedition and men have certain needs, so let me be clear… If Summer saw  _anything_ that might shatter that innocence of hers…

W-Wait!  What the fuck do you think I was doing out there!?

…

Fucking- Gods Claire that wasn’t what I was doing at all!!!

Oh gods!  Claire!  I didn’t see him doing  _that!_

…

How do you know what ‘that’ is Summer.

Claire I’m sixteen, I know what–

NOPE!  Nope!  Summer you’re joking!  You are going to tell me you’re joking right now!  My innocent little sister cannot know about these things no matter what profession she is headed towards!

T-That look in her eyes…! Is she okay!?

…

Yes Claire it was a joke.

Whatever were you talking about with Jack?

I haven’t the faintest of clues.

…

I need to lie down.

G-Goodbye…

* _Sigh*_ _…_ It’s over…

Y-Yeah… sorry about that.

Yeah…

And er… I’m sorry about what happened in the jungle.  I just… those scars aren’t something I like to talk about.

I-It’s fine… I was just worried they were recent and–

I-I know…

I guess I should just tell you, they were from an accident a few years ago.  I was trying to craft a new elixor to compete with my brothers but I got… careless, too concerned with trying to beat them.

I lost my patience and my new elixor blew up right in my hands…

It’s been… hard to do precise movements ever since which is kinda necessary when creating brand new elixirs so… yeah…

I…didn’t know.  I’m sorry Jack.

It was a long time ago.  Try not to worry about it.

Now if you don’t mind your sister interrupted my nap.

R-Right… later then.

See ya, kid.


	34. Tales from the Labyrinth 3

#### Yggdrasil Floor 13

Okay big hole who’s going down it?

I guess I can go…

…Be careful.

Will she be able to see?  It looks really dark down there.

Apparently she can see in the dark really well…

That’s handy… wait how do you even kno–

_AAAAAAAHHHHH!_

* _She runs out and hugs Penny.*_

!!!

G-Giant crab!

Really?  Awesome!

Wha- Claire don’t go  _into_ the hole!

Too late.

…

Claire… you okay down there?

_Hrrrrrrg…!_

Claire what the- what is that you’re carrying?

A huge crab shell!

I-Is that what I saw?

 _Pffft!_ Bwah ha ha!

S-Shut up…!

…I-It’s okay Bee…

Welp, we  _did_ have a request to get crab stuff for some guy to study.  Guess we’re taking this home!   _Hrrrrrg…!_

Are you… sure you’re okay to lug that to town on your own?

Yep!  Let’s go!

 

 

 

Hm?  Ah, welcome back every-

Uhhhh…

Oh hi Lin!  Sorry but you think you could give me a hand with this?

S-So strong…

Er, Lin?

R-Right!  S-Sorry…

Alright!  To the pub!

How are they even going to fit it through the door?

 

 

 

 

 

#### Yggdrasil Floor 13

S-So many…

So many frogs…

I-It’s okay Lin!  We’re almost done!

Z can’t you play a song to calm her down?

♪♫♬♫♫♪🐸

He made his guitar sound like frogs croaking…

Z!  That’s not helping at all!

I-It is okay… I am not afraid… Fear is not the Ronin way…

Lin… w-we’ll go out for drinks together when we get back.  How does that sound?

Going out for drinks with Claire… yes that sounds nice…

Hm…

 


	35. Romance

#### Etria

Hm…  Oh hello Lin.

Ah Medic Summer good afternoon.

You know you can just call me Summer right?

Ah, apologies, I have been told I can be overly-formal.

It’s okay.  Say is my sister in the Labyrinth today?

Yes I do believe Claire, Z, Rho, Jack, and Leo are all inside.

Perfect there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.

What is it?

Do you like my sister?

…

W-What do you mean by that?

Exactly what I said.  Do you like my sister?  In a romantic way I mean.

D-Don’t be ridiculous!  C-Claire is my fated rival!  H-How could I ever…!  J-Just because she’s strong… a-and brave… and her eyes are…

…

…!

I-I…

I need to go…!

Hm…

 

 

 

 

 

#### Stormhall

Hey Penny, hey Bee can I ask you something?

I guess.  What do you need?

How did you two get together?

* _Spits out the coffee she was drinking*_

Er, was that supposed to be a secret?

I’m pretty sure it was fairly obvious to everyone Penny.

You can only go into someone’s bedroom so many times befor-  _Umph!_

_*Puts her hand over Bee’s mouth, her eyes darting between Summer and Bee with her face completely red.*_

It’s fine Penny!  Everyone thinks you two are a cute couple!

…

* _She pulls down her hood to hide her blush and walks away.*_

Sorry, should I have not brought it up?

It’s fine she’ll get over it quick.  She’s just taking a walk to decompress.  For some reason she doesn’t like it when people find out personal stuff about her.  She got pretty upset when I went to Radha Hall to find out her birthday from her records there.

I see.

Why the sudden interest in us though?

Er…

I just got a letter from a friend back home wanting help with relationship stuff.  There’s this girl she likes but she’s afraid to admit how she feels, and her crush is pretty oblivious.  I thought you two could help me.

I see… well Penny just kinda started following me around shortly after we met. She was always outside the Inn when I left, and I learned from the innkeeper that she didn’t have anywhere to stay and no money to speak of, so I let her stay in my room.

Back then I normally wouldn’t have bothered with something like that… In fact part of me wondered why I didn’t tell her to just leave me alone already but… she just looked so lost.  Like she had nowhere else to turn to.  I guess I just couldn’t ignore her…

Er… anyway we started sharing a room and then… things just sort of progressed from there.  She started talking to me more, I opened up to her a bit, and I guess you could say we’ve been unofficially going out for about four months now.

 _Awww…_ That’s so cute!

Er, thanks…

Oh but, what should I do with Li- I mean, with my friend?

Maybe just… tell them to hang out together more?  Just the two of them?  Sorry I’m not really an expert on this sort of thing…

Hm…

Yeah!  I think that might work!

Thanks Bee!  I’ll see you soon!

See you.

 

 

 

 

#### Etira, Outskirts of Town

…

There you are.

…

Are you okay?

…I’m fine.

They’re a good group Penny. There’s no reason to be closed off to them you know?

…Y-Yeah…

I’m sorry…

For what?

I…

Sorry…

Hm…

Hey Penny.  Neither one of us did ask the other if they wanted to go out.

…

 _So…_ wanna be my girlfriend?

…

…Are you sure you…?

I’m pretty sure yeah.

…

L-Look I’m not really good at expressing myself either but… back the guild was getting ready to fight Cernunnos… if you hadn’t said those things to me then…

Geh…

I’m saying you helped make me a better person okay!?  Now just- …give me an answer and stop making me say corny shit…

…

Y-You’re c-c-cute when you g-get all embarrassed though…

Teasing?  From you?  How rare.

…

If you’re sure then…

I would like that…

A lot…

_*She wraps her arms around the shorter girl and places a kiss on her forehead.*_

_*She stares up at Bee wide-eyed for a moment, before finally letting her trembling arms wrap around her girlfriend and letting her head rest against her chest.*_

I’d like that too.

 


	36. Date Night

#### The Golden Deer Pub

I suppose this table will work…

Summer told me that a representative from Radha Hall wished to speak to me specifically.  She said in this land it was common courtesy to come earlier and make sure seating arrangements are taken care of.

She also said it was important to pick a spot that had ‘good mood lighting’ although I am unsure what that means.

You doing alright there kiddo?  Looks like you’re talking to yourself.

Ah Valerie.  Is there an open table?  I’m expecting someone else.

Ah I see.  Right over there.  Best of luck.

Luck?  With what?

Oh Lin!  There you are!

Claire what are you doing here?

What do you mean?  Summer said you wanted to go drinking, just the two of us.

…!

O-Oh…

I-I guess…

R-Right…

What’s wrong Lin?  You look confused, and your face is really red.

…Wait.

Just the two of us… nice mood lighting on the table you picked… plus you look really nervous and worried.

Could this be…

I-It’s not-!

One of Summer’s pranks!?

Huh?

Did Summer tell you to come out here?

Er… yes.  She told me someone from Radha Hall wished to speak to me.

I  _knew_ it! I swear I have a sixth sense for her pranks at this point…  Lin I’m so sorry I have no idea what got into her…

It’s okay.  It was just–

Gah!  I otta head back to Stormhall an give her a piece of my–

Wa-Wait!

Huh?

We’re… er… we’re already here so why not have a few drinks?

I didn’t think you were much of a drinker Lin.

I’m not but I don’t mind drinking with you.

T-That is to say drinking with a c-comrade-in-arms is a good bonding experience!

Not bonding as in… er… what I mean is uh…

I’d love to have some drinks with you!  Val!  Can we have a couple of beers to get us started?

Coming right up kiddos.

 

 

 

 

####  _Under one of the tables at the Golden Deer Pub_

What are  _they_ doing here!?

…

Sorry Penny I didn’t think they’d show up here this late, and here I wanted to treat you to something to celebrate things becoming official between us…

I-It’s okay…

…You sure you don’t want to come out?  I know how you like to keep things private but I’m sure they won’t think anything of the two of us dating.

…I…I…

Eh…!

It’s okay Penny!  We don’t have to rush into that if you don’t want to.

Why don’t we just take a nice walk through the park.

O…Okay… s-sorry…

You don’t need to apologise.

…

Also are those two on a date or what?

 


	37. Corotrangul

#### Yggdrasil 15th Floor

I got a bad feeling…

Huh?  How come?

Just got the feeling if we take one step further we’re gonna be in for it.

_*Nods*_

 _Psh,_ You two are just paranoid.  Watch.  I’ll go forward.

See it’s fine!  What are you two–

Trespassers from the Sealed Lands!  By what right dost thou desecrate our sacred ground?

Oh.

It’s her again!

…!

They presence here violates the ancient pact between our peoples!  I have warned thee, but thou paid me no heed.  Face then the guardian of our holy land!

_**Blwa-wa-wargh!** _

That’s big…!

Hear me, Corotrangul!  Smite these vile intruders!

W-Wait don’t leave!  What’s your name!?

Leo fucking focus!

**_Blwargh!_ **

Shucks!  Get behind me!

Shucks!?

Move!!!

**Ice Wall!**

_*A massive title wave almost sweeps up the group, only to be halted by Leo’s shield.*_

_GAAAAH!_ I can’t hold forever!  Take him out!

I’ll support you!

Time to make some fish food!

♪♫♬♬♬♬♫

_*Clare’s sword ignite’s with fire.*_

Alright!  Thanks Z!

Her us ‘Corotrangul’.  We’re Thundera guild!  And we’re going to take you to task!

Come on!

 

 

 

 


	38. Am I Right?

Leo?  Earth to Leo?

Oh sorry what?

Didn’t you hear me?  I said the council just paid us for handing them that weird tablet we found after beating Coro-whatsit.

You mean Corotrangul?

Yeah that.

Now we can get new stuff!

…

…

Including that new katana you had your eye on Lin.

It’s fine we don’t have to.

Okay then, we won’t.

_W-Well I suppose, if you are offering!_

Hell I’m just glad we managed to take care of that stupid squid without getting squashed ourselves.

I’m pretty sure it was more of a stingray…

Looked like a bat to me.

…How?

♪♫♬?

In… any case you all did well.  We’ve traveled further than anyone has in years.

…

Bee?

Sorry it’s nothing just-

You’d think Ren and Tlachtga would’ve reported back about these places.  Found stuff like that strange girl and the stone tablet…

Maybe they’ve just been unlucky and haven’t found that stuff?

Maybe…

You ask me they were pretty lucky  _not_ to run into that stuff.  Seriously that green bitch was crazy.

I guess it’s a good thing there’s only one of her, am I right?

 


	39. FISHING Part 1

#### Yggdrasil 14th Floor

Sis, what are we doing here?  Shouldn’t we be exploring the new Stratum?

There’s something very important we have to do first…

And that is…?

The town fishing tournament!

What?

The towns holding a great big fishing tournament and this place would be a great place to catch some fish!

I see…

I was thinking we could all split up and fish in pairs!

But there’s nine of us…?

Oh Z already went ahead to fish on his own.  Guess even he needs some ‘me time’.

I see… if you would like Claire I suppose I could fish with y–

Oh also I drew up who our partners would be randomly!

What?  Why?

I thought it would be a good bonding experience if we hung out with people we didn’t normally hang out with.

I…I see…

So… Penny you’re with me!

…!

_*She glances over to Bee.*_

Is everything alright?  Sorry if I sprung this on you. If you’d rather fish with Bee I get it.  I know you two are close and–

C-Close!?  W-We’re not- t-that is… I mean…

…

It’s fine.

…

Alright!  This way then Penny!  Oh right everyone else’s partners.  Let’s see the next pairing is…

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been awhile since I’ve done this…

…

You… okay there Lin?

You’ve been staring at Claire and Penny for a while now.

I-I wasn’t!  I was simply…

Hey it’s okay.  We’ve all had crushes before.

I-It’s not a crush… it’s nothing of the sort…

What is it then?  Actually you came here for Claire didn’t you?  Something about revenge?

Correct.  I first met Claire about five years ago.  My father and hers were acquainted, and us training together would be a good experience.   However… no matter how many times we sparred I couldn’t beat her.  When I returned home it was all I could think about.  I had never known the sting of defeat until then.  I redoubled my training with the thought of beating her driving me forward.

And now I…

…I do not know what I’m doing.

Hey join the club.  I just tagged along to get away from home and rethink things.  Now I’m fishing in a underground rainforest surrounded by giant crabs and just a few days ago my friends had to fight a giant stingray-squid-bat-thing.  Shit’s nuts.

I-Indeed… Forgive me for asking Rho but do you not get along with your brothers?

It’s… not that really.  It’s like… you can’t laugh at this, or tell anyone else okay?

I swear this to you.

I…For a long time I wanted to be just like them.  I thought those there were so cool.  I…I even came up with my own part for their act…

What was it?

…You won’t laugh right?

As I said, I swear to you I will not.

…It was a voice like one of theirs…

~~It sounded like this if I can still do it right.~~

!!!

That’s very impressive.

Thanks…

The thing is though as I got older I started to realize… They’re just… really lame, and dorky.

So I just, wasn’t sure what I wanted to do anymore.  I just started doing whatever I could to get away.  I took up hunting which is how I met Claire and Leo, and now here I am.

So now that you no longer feel the same adoration towards them you no longer know how to feel towards your brothers?

Something like that, yeah.

Hm… I went through a similar patch with my grandfather.

Hm… wait you did?

Indeed.  As I said before, before I met Claire I had never known the sting of defeat.  I had been trained by grandfather all my life and believed myself to be stronger than I truly was.  It is embarrassing to think about now, but I was truly arrogant.  I became flippant towards my training believing there was little more father could teach me.  We… fought verbally a few times and I said some things to him I regret…

It’s hard to imagine you like that, if I’m being honest.

I shall take this as a complement.  In the end though my attitude is what led my father to ask Galid Embertide to meet with him so me and Claire could train together.

Perhaps this is something like destiny?

I’m not sure if I believe in that sort of stuff but I will say-

Woah shit!  Hold on I finally got a bite!  You ready?

I am prepared!  Come at me fish and meet death itself!

And you’ve been hanging out with Jack too much…

 


	40. FISHING Part 2

#### Yggdrasil 14th Floor

…

Having fun Penny?

Y-Yeah…

I’m glad!  I was pretty excited when I got you as my fishing partner. I wanted to know more about you.  Any hobbies?  What kind of food do you like? Where are you from?

Er uhhh…  I-I like taking walks… I-I like s-simple foods and…

* _Her eyes start to water.*_

Oh shit!  I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you!  That was probably too much huh?  We can forget it for now and focus on fishing instead if you want.

T-Thank you…

Sorry…

It’s all good!  I like fishing anyway.

You do?

Heh heh, surprised?  A lot of people are.  I guess they figure I’d think it was boring.  I guess I did at first but now I think I like the peacefulness of it.  Summer on the other hand…  Oh, have you fished before Penny?

_*She shakes her head*_

Well then today is your lucky day!  Let me show you!

 

 

 

 

You trying to bore a hole through the two of them?

W-What?

You’ve been staring at Claire and your girlfriend for a while now.

We’re that obvious…?

I’d say the only people who haven’t caught on are Leo, Lin, and Claire.

Right… hey can I… vent to you?

I won’t say anything, feel free.

It’s just… Penny doesn’t want to officially tell the others and…

I mean I said I was fine with it but still I…

You can’t help but feel a bit offended because of it?

I know it’s not like she’s… ashamed or anything I just…

I’m realizing I barely know her…

Did I… move things too quickly?

Don’t know.  Never had much experience with women.  If it was a boyfriend then I’d have some experience there.

Shitty experience that’s more of what not to do, but still experience.

Right… thanks for listening though…

Maybe you should try talking about this to her and not me.

Everytime I try and ask about her past she pushes me away.  I asked one too many questions once and I didn’t see her back at the inn for two days.

Yikes.

I just…  _ugh!_ I don’t know what to do with her!

Maybe she just needs time.  Maybe she’ll tell you when you’re ready.

It’s like fishing.  You try and force the fish to come to you, you’ll just scare them off in the end.  Give her time.

You’re probably right… I just prefer to solve problems when I see them, but I guess this is what they mean when they say relationships are about compromise.

Yeah maybe.

Thanks for this Jack.

Yeah yeah, grab a line already.  I ain’t doing this all on my own.

 


	41. FISHING Part 3

#### Yggdrasil 14th Floor

I’m bored… are we done yet?

Summer it’s only been fifteen minutes.

Out of how long?

The competition lasts for eight hours so–

Eight hours!!!

Summer you’re going to scare away all the fish.

But eight hours!

I’m sure someone is going to want to go home before then, you can leave the Labyrinth with them when they do.

 _*Sigh…*_ …Hey Leo what do you think of that green haired girl?

The… who?

You know, that girl who sent the Corotrangul-thing to attack us.  You seemed… interested in her.

I have no idea what you’re talking about.

Oh don’t give me that. When we first saw her you couldn’t even take your eyes off her.  You were so stunned you started walking the wrong way.

That was–

Do you have a crush?

What!?  No!  Gods no!

Summer she attacked us!

Yeah I guess attempted murder does put a damper on most budding romances… Well except in this  _one_ book–

This isn’t one of your romance novels…

You don’t know that…

…Hey Leo.

What now?

That girl… she said something about this place being scared ground, and us violating an ancient agreement or something.

Is… something bad going to happen if we keep exploring more?

…I don’t know.  Why were you thinking of turning back.

No.  I want to see this through.  It’s just…

Ever since that fight I haven’t been able to shake this bad feeling…

And I think Claire feels it too.

 

 

 

 

Alright!  Time to tally up!  I was teaching Penny so I didn’t get as many as I normally would.

Still not a bad haul.  I did pretty well.

Not good at this kinda thing.  Sorry.

I’ve… never been good at this.

Alright how about you Z… uh….!

♪♫♬♬♬♬♫♫♫♫♪

H-He’s playing a song and the fish are just jumping into his net for him…!

So many…!

Well I think first place is basically ours then!  Great job everyone!

Let’s go home and rest, whole new Stratum to explore tomorrow!

Yeah… hey Claire are you… nervous about the Stratum?

…

Not at all!  Why?

Nevermind then…

…Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?

#  **End of Stratum 3**

 


	42. Preparations

#### Stormhall

Let’s see.  We got Medicas, Theriacas… what else to we need…

An Ariadne Thread?

Oh right!  Good call Rosa.

Leo are you running inventory?

I am.

Doesn’t Claire usually take care of that?

She’s sick in bed.  She ate too much fish after the fishing tournament.

I told her to slow down but she was just  _so_ excited we won the damn thing.

She’s sick… uh…

What’s up?

If she’s sick I kind of want to make sure she’s okay but…

Then stay, Z and I can handle healing.

Wait  _you?_ Wait is that why you borrowed some of my medical books?

I didn’t really get most of it, but I figured I could use some of my knowledge of plants and herbs to try and boost our items effectiveness.

Woah that’s so cool!  You’re really giving this your all now huh?

I…I guess…

H-Hey Rosa let me help you with that!

They’ve been working even harder lately.

Oh Summer can you pick up the stuff we don’t have from Shilleka’s goods for me?  Claire’s still asleep anyway.

Yeah sure!

 

 

 

 

#### Shilleka’s Goods

Hello Shilleka.  Do you have any–

Oh Summer!  Didja come to sell somethin’?

No just to pick up some stuff.  You seem… excited though.

Well why shouldn’t I be?  You lot have made it to a floor I’ve never seen anyone make it to before!  I can’t wait to see all the different items you’re gonna find out there!

You mean you saw adventurers make it to the third stratum?

Ren and Tlachtga came by here from time to time with stuff from the third stratum.  Never gotten stuff from the fourth from them though… Hope you won’t be as stingy as they are though!

 Hm… I wonder why…

 


	43. Too Hot to Handle

#### Yggdrasil 16th Floor

We are… gods knows how far underground.

How is it this hot…?

How is there a desert?

Are you doing okay Penny?  You’ve got that heavy cloak on.

You sure you don’t want to take it off?

_*She shakes her head and retreats even deeper into her cloak.*_

Hexer Penny’s fortitude is quite something.

I don’t really think fortitude has anything to do with it Lin…

♪♫♬

Oh right we should be going.

I’m still amazed you can understand that…

I just chock it up to my brothers influence at this point.

 

 

 

 

 

You, from Thundera… You’ve come far…

…Tlachtga.

What brings you out here?

I’ve waited here alone for you.  I pass the time by listening to the sand…

Doesn’t that… get boring?

It’s good mental training, my father used to have me count the number of snowflakes that fell for a whole day.

One day I counted over 4089.

Er… g-good for you Lin.  Anyways, why were you waiting for us?

I’m worried for Ren.  She’s bound too much to her past… It will crush her someday.

I’m sorry… I’m not sure what you–

Someone must expose the truth of the Labyrinth before that happens.

  _*She pulls out a small bell.*_

_*Penny’s eyes widen.*_

This is the cursed bell of my kind.  May it aid you on your journey from here on.

…A-Are you sure?

_*She nods and then leaves.*_

…

 

 

 

 

 

_*Huff puff… Huff puff…*_

Penny just take off the damn cloak!

* _She shakes her head again, retreating deeper into it.*_

We might not have to worry about that.  I can’t find where to go at all… We may need to go back.

Hm… truly a mystery…

♪♫♬

Let me have a look at the map too.  Maybe we just missed something.  With how the sands here are shifting us around combined with these narrow valleys…

I get what you mean feel free.

_*Penny stands to the side, looking more and more sickly…*_

…Hexer Penny are you sure you’re-

_*She collapses, the chains on her outfit catching on some plants as she falls revealing something behind them.*_

_Penny!!_

♪♫♬!!!

_*She rushes over to catch her, she begins trying to get her out of her cloak when Penny’s hand reaches out to grab her by the wrist.*_

Y-You can’t… N-Need to keep the charms on or… bad things…

The hell are you-  Oh fuck it then!  I’m using the Ariadne Thread then!  Everyone get close to me!

Hang on a sec!  I see something!  …It looks like something that tablet we found would fit into.

Who gives a damn!?  We’re leaving!

R-Right!

 


	44. I’m Here for You

 

 

#### Radha Hall

It has been a while, members of Thundera.

Good to see you.  Sorry I’m having to sub in for Leo and Claire.  Some members of our guild are in poor health so they’re busy.

…Now, you were asking about that stone tablet you brought back last time, correct?

Why do I feel like everyone keeps ignoring me…?

We were successful in deciphering part of it.  Would you like to hear what it said?

Er, I guess, but that’s not really what I’m-

The beings you encountered call themselves the forest folk.  They evolved completely within the forest, and consider it their holy land.  They despise humans who enter it.

So there  _are_ more of them… Jack’s gonna be pissed.

There have been cases in which adventurers went to the depths of the Labyrinth, never to return.  That must partially be their doing.  We would like nothing more than to search the newly discovered depths…

_(Funny… Fancy Pants said this guy wanted the exact opposite of that…)_

…But it seems we must prepare for battle against these forest folk if we are to get any further.

Wait what?

That is why I have a favor to ask, in exchange for letting you use the stone tablet.  I would like you to accept the mission I am about to issue.

I will leave the details to my subordinate.  I’m counting on you.

 

 

 

 

#### Stormhall, Penny’s Room

Mhhh?

…

Here.  Food.  Eat.

You’re… mad at me…

I’m not mad.

You’re  _really_ mad…

We just needed to get your stupid cloak off!  Honestly are you stupid!  What if you had passed out while we were fighting monsters!?  What would we have done then–

Y-You would’ve had to remove the locks first!

So I’ve seen you take them off before to shower and when-

I-If I try and use my magic without them… p-people get hurt…

There were so many monsters out… I-If we got blindsided then…

…

I-It happened before and… I’m sorry I was scared.

You never told me that…

Sorry…

…

Penny do you trust me?

W-What?

Do you trust me?

…

Yes.

Then why wouldn’t you just… tell me this!

If I had known I could’ve thought of something else or understood what you were doing!  Right now I… I feel like I barely know you…

…

…It was my parents…

What?

The people I hurt.  It was my parents.

I lost my medallion that I used to keep my magic under control.

After that happened I….

…

_*She sits down next to her*_

That wasn’t your fault.

…If I hadn’t lost it they’d still be…

…

I’m… going to eat now…

Do you… need some time…?

…

_*She lays her hand on top of hers*_

Please stay…

Of course.  I’m here for you.


	45. The Condition

#### Stormhall

Ugh.. sorry about that everyone… I guess one of those fish wasn’t good to eat.  Thanks for taking care of me sis…

No problem Claire!

Anyways Rho.  How did the meeting with the Chieftain go?

…I got the tablet.  But there was a condition.

A condition?

…He wants us to exterminate all the forest folks.

W-Wait what?

…!

Hey hold on.  Why does he want that?

They won’t let anyone explore the fourth Stratum.  They say it’s their holy land and humans aren’t allowed near it.  So he wants them gone.

Hm…

…

Still if it really  _is_ there land, aren’t we the ones in the wrong by trespassing?

Yeah…

…

I think we should accept.

Leo?

Even if it is their land, that doesn’t give them the right to just murder whoever comes up there.  Doing that makes them no different than bandits or monsters.

…I think I agree.  I can get why they’d be upset, but that one girl was too quick to attack us for me to believe they’re all innocent.

…Y-Yeah…

I am a Ronin.  I will go where my blade is needed and spill the blood of whoever gets in my path.  This is the path I have chosen.

If you’re sure Leo…

It would be a pain in the ass to turn back now.  If they aren’t gonna stand down it ain’t my fault what happens to them.

If you’re all sure about this…

…

Claire?

Just be careful.  This will be different than the beasts we’ve fought so far.

We should get ready.

 

 

 

 

…

Some tea Master Leo?

Oh, no thank you I’m fine…

Just thinking is all.

I see.  Let me know if I can help then.

Thank you Rosa.

…

Things not as black and white as you were expecting?

Huh?

There’s a reason I don’t tell stories about brave heroes.

It’s because the reality is never as pretty as the fiction.

What are you–

…

…Maybe you’re right.  But I’m still not going to back down from what I believe.


	46. For Etria’s Sake

#### Yggdrasil 17th Floor

…

Still no sign of those forest folks… maybe they all–

…

GAH!

O-Oh…!

You jinxed it.

Thou who overcame Corotrangul… I concede thy strength, but for what purpose art thou here?  Has Man forgotten the terms of the pact with the forest folk, which forbid entry here?

…We can’t let you get in our way.  We need to–

Hold on a sec Leo!  You, what is this pact you keep talking about?

Is the ancient pact forgotten?  Mayhap tho want reminding.  I shall tell thee, if thou agree to quit this place afterward.

…It’ll depend on what you have to say.

In ancient times, the forest was born from the World Tree, and we folk were born with it.  Mankind, living outside the sacred grounds, was entranced by its beauty and entered here.  In the ensuing holy war against Man, we lost many… Thus, our people formed a pact.  Man would stay in the Sealed Land, and we would withdraw forever to our sacred ground.  Never would our two races again meet, for fair or foul.

…That is the pact of which I speak, that thou violate with thy presence here.

Thou shalt plead ignorance no longer!  Proceed further into the forest at thine own peril!

Wait!  Would you quit fucking running off!!

…If what she says is true then we really are in the wrong here.

Yeah…

We need to have a word with Radha Hall.  Let’s head back everyone.

…

Leo?

I’m coming.

 

 

 

 

 

#### Radha Hall

I read your report. It seems your investigation is going smoothly.

Wait report?

You do remember Leo does all the paperwork for the guild right?

Oh… right.

It says here you’ve met the forest folk, and they assert that the forest is theirs…

By dint of an ancient pact… There seems to be no mistaking their claim.

So it’s true then.

……

……

Regardless… if we accede to this, Etria will have no source of livelihood.  The Labyrinth and the explorers it attracts… They are the backbone of this town.  We cannot lose that because of a long-forgotten promise to these forest creatures!

But if-

Adventurers… The terms of the mission stand.

Exterminate the forest folk at all costs, for Etria’s sake.

Their very existence… It is a threat, and must be removed.

 

 

 

 

 

#### Stormhall

…Claire what are we doing?

I…don’t know…

…

We press on.

But Leo they–

In the end the Chieftain is right.  If Yggdrasil goes so does this whole town.  The Forest Folks have already been openly aggressive.  The Chieftain told us they’ve already killed several explorers in the past, are we just supposed to ignore that?

…Are we sure about that?

What reason would he have to lie?

…Right.

Still this all feels… shady.

What’s shady about it?  Monsters are attacking people and we need to take them out.  How is this different than what we’ve been doing?

It’s different because it sounds like they’ve got a pretty good reason to be pissed off!

What?  Are you going to let this town rot because the forest folk won’t listen?  If it’s not us, other people will be given the mission, then if they fall it will be because of us!  Because we ran away!

How the fuck is this ‘running away’!?  It’s–

It’s exactly what it is!  People are in danger and you just want to–

_Enough!_

Everyone’s really tense.  Let’s just… break for now.  We’ll figure out what we’re going to do after getting some sleep okay?

…

… _Fine_.

Are we… going to be okay Claire?

Is Leo–

I don’t know.

…I need to think.

Take your time. I’ll make sure things stay calm while you decompress.

Thanks Bee.

…

Bee are you okay?

I’m fine it’s just… I can’t figure out why the chieftain won’t send Ren and Tlachtga out to take care of this…

 

 

 

 

 

#### Radha Hall

……

So they’ve reached the forest folk’s home.  No adventurer has yet to entered there…

The Thundera Guild… Something must be done about them.

If the forest folk destroy them, all the good.  But if the ancient ones fall…

We may require… specialists.

Even then, Thundera’s curiosity may overcome even those warriors…

In which case, they would learn the secrets of the Labyrinth… What foolishness.

Even if the mystery is solved, nothing will change.  None will profit from such a thing…

 


	47. The Choice

#### Etria, Outskirts of Town

Lin what are you doing out here?

Meditating. Or rather I was.

Oh… Sorry.

No it is fine. I simply wasn’t expecting you… You seem uncertain for what is to come.

Yeah…

How do you feel about it Lin?

I am a Ronin. We view life and death of the same leaf. And we ourselves are weapons of death. If these Forest Folk will raise their arms against my comrades then I shall respond in kind.

That’s… pretty scary sounding honestly.

It is the path I have chosen, and the lessons my father has imparted on me.

…What’s your father like Lin? You mention him a lot.

He is a great man. The most renowned Ronin in all of my home country of North Othea. He has been both my parent and my mentor.

What about your mother?

She is… No longer with us.

O-Oh… Lin I’m so–

Hm? Oh. She’s not dead it’s just… complicated.

How do you mean?

My father angered the High Lord of North Othea. He refused to fight in the civil war against our sister nation of South Othea when he was younger. He went into hiding at a small village where he met my mother and I was born.

However, eventually one of the Lord’s men found him. He attempted to kidnap me so he could force my father into his service.

I– shit that’s… What happened next?

I was taken in the dead of night. I fought back but I was too young, too inexperienced to fight against the trained men he had sent.

How old were you.

I was seven.

Gods…

My father caught up to the carriage that took me before they reached the capital. After that though… He gave me a choice. He said he was going to leave, knowing that the High Lord would pursue him without end. My choice was simple, go with him and take the path of a Ronin, or return to mother and live a simple life. I believe my choice is obvious.

Wait your mother couldn’t come with you?

She… still had family at the village she had to care for… I hadn’t seen her since the day I was taken.  Father made sure her and her family would be safe before we left.

Oh…

Wait, I thought I heard that the High Lord of South Othea died several years ago?  Shouldn’t you be safe to see her again?

It has… been a long time, and she has since remarried and started a new family.  If we were to come back into her life it would likely just complicate things.

But–

Claire, I’m not what your focus needs to be on right now.  You have a choice to make, much like I did.  You can either turn around and head home or face the foe before you.  I will not tell you which option is right, only that it is a choice you need to make.

…

So I will ask you, Claire.  What are you going to do?

 


	48. Tragedy

#### Stormhall

Hey I’m back.

I am also here.

Oh hey welcome back you two…

Greetings.

…

…I’ve made my choice.

We’re going up to the next floor.

Thank you Claire.

…

I know you don’t like it but… I can’t just turn around now.  If I give up now without trying I… I just can’t do that.

Even if it means killing the forest folks!

I wanna keep going  _because_ of the forest folks!  I’d rather someone who’d be willing to accept a peaceful solution go than people out for blood!  Look it’s pretty clear whether we like it or not the explorers here and the forest folks are going to face each other.

If we walk away and then here that the forest folks were all wiped out or that the town was destroyed that’s on us if we just walk away!  We need to see this through, even if it isn’t pretty.

…

If you’re sure… just be safe okay?

We will.

…Don’t chicken out on us Mr. Goody-goody.

I’ll be fine Rho.  Thank you though.

I think I still need to think about some stuff.  Mind if I sit this one out?

Of course.  Go right ahead.

…Thanks.

So, are you two coming as well?

I’m with you.

My blade is yours.

Who else then?

…Sorry I just got a bad feeling.  I think I’ll stay here until I figure out what it is.

I’ll go then.

GAH!  Jack!  When did you get here?

Been here the whole time.

Alright… personally I’d like to leave Summer and Penny out of this so… Z?

…

Sure thing.

Great thanks Z.  Let’s all get ready then meet back here in an hour.  Sound good?

Right see you all then.

I’ll be back.

Later.

_*The four all leave leaving Z by himself.*_

…

Been awhile since I’ve gotten to see a tragedy unfold.

♪♫♬

 


	49. Monsters

#### Yggdrasil 18th Floor

It’s been some time, explorers.  How fare you?

Oh Ren.  So you are here…

We heard from the Radha that you’ve come to deal with the forest folk.  Is this true?

…It is.

…

The forest folk are guarded by many powerful monsters that dwell on this floor.  Furthermore, it is all too easy to lose your bearings if you walk around aimlessly.  Somewhere along the walls, though, is a secret passage…  If you can find it, it will lead you to the stairs that take you below.

No different than normal then, just make our way down to the next level.

The forest monsters will do their utmost to prevent that.  Proceed with caution.

* _Sigh*_ That is all.  We leave the rest to your skills.

 

 

 

 

So they really are down here… do you think Bee’s right when she says there’s something up with them and the Chieftain?

I don’t– Wait…!  Heads up!

…

…

…

They’re here.

What do we do now?

We don’t want to fight we.  Can’t we just–

_*The warrior lunges forward, sickle in hand!*_

_*Lin moves into the warrior’s path!  She deflects the blow with her blade and slashes at him as a counterattack!*_

_*The warrior slumps down to the ground…*_

_*The druid lets out a cry as she prepares a magic attack!*_

RAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

* _Leo runs the druid through with his lance!  Causing the druid to fall as well!*_

You must leave!  Leave or di–

_*The mystic’s words are cut short as an arrow silences her for good.*_

_*Z stands with bow in hand.*_

M-Monsters…

_*The last of this group of forest folk fall over, dead.*_

…

Leo are you-

There was no other choice.  We offered them peace and they attacked us.

Let’s go.

Right…

…

At least try and act upset old man.

I’m but a humble troubadour.  I travel from place to place seeing stories unfold.

And I’ve seen too many tragedies to get teary eyed over  _this_  one.

♪♫♬

…Fucking freak.

 

 

 

 

 

…

Forest folk, and the horde of monsters… If they make it through them to the depths…

…

That’s why we’re here isn’t it…?  For the sake of the Labyrinth and the town…

 


	50. Everyone’s Stories

#### Stormhall

…

Huh?  Rho?

You’re still up?

We’ve been waiting on you all to get back.

…

You all look like shit.  What happened?

We had to…….

We defended ourselves.

I see…

…

 _*Sigh*_ Don’t give me that glare.  I get it.  I don’t necessarily agree mind you, but I do get it.

 I’m not about to abandon you guys to have to deal with this on your own.  I’m a member of Thundera too after all.

Rho…

You guys should go talk to Summer though.  She was pretty upset you went in without talking to her.

I’ll handle it.

No I should go too… Thanks again Rho.

Right…

You sure you’re okay there?

I’ll be fine… I need to see this through after all.

Bee did you find anything out on what was bugging you?

No… Apparently the Chieftain’s ordered the staff of Radha hall to be especially tight-lipped in regards to recent goings on.

Great…

I need a drink.  The Golden Deer Pub should still be open for a little.  Wanna come?

Gods, took the words right out of my mouth.

I-I’ll come but I won’t–

Come on Pen, it’s important to keep your spirits up when shit looks bad.

…Okay.

Lin, Z?  You two coming?

_*Politely shakes his head.*_

I’ll reframe.  Thank you though.

We’ll see you too tomorrow then.  Good night.

Good night.

♪♫♬

…

Troubadour Z.  Is this all amusing to you?

♪♫♬?

That smile on your face.  It didn’t disappear even when we were in combat with the forest folk.

One thing my father told me.  “A man who can smile when inflecting death…

…is a man to be weary of.”

…

Amusing is not the word I would use.  Interesting, stimulating, compelling.  Something more along those lines.

…

Hey hey, quit with the glare, I’m not gonna do anything bad.  I just want to see how this story plays out.  I came along with this group trusting the feeling that a story was forming, but even I was surprised by what I found.

The Alchemist bitter from his past failings, drowning himself in combat to hid from his shame.

The Dark Huntress trying to fulfill the dream of her fallen comrades and find the hidden truth behind their deaths.

 The Hexer, hiding from her past.

The Survivalist trying to find out who they really are… no… Who they really want to be? Yeah more like that.

The young Medic, wanting to prove herself while protecting her family.

The Protector wishing so badly to be a hero but having no idea what that means.

The Landsknecht with stars in her eyes trying to maintain that spark she has even in the midst of chaos.

 Then of course… the Ronin wanting to prove herself, but is weighed down by her own feelings of inferiority, and perhaps something else?  Perhaps… feelings of–

 _Enough_.

 _*Yawn*_ Yeah you have a point. It is late.  I wanna make sure I get a good night’s sleep for tomorrow’s events.  Have a good sleep Lin.

 I look forward to seeing more of everyone’s stories tomorrow.

…

Jack was right.

That man is quite strange.

 


	51. Drinks

#### The Golden Deer Pub

You think Claire and Leo are doing all right with Summer?

Yeah, I’m sure she’ll get over it once they apologize.

That’s good.  You and Summer seem to get along quite well Jack.

I’m good at dealing with kids I guess.  Had to take care of three younger siblings while my older brothers were busy with their own work so maybe that’s why.

Ah, I see.

…Mhm…

Pen?  You doing okay?

She drank a lot more than usual.  I think she was nervous about you all going out on your own today.

There’s no need for that.  We had it–

‘Course I was  _worried…_ You all left without talkn’ ta me….

 _*Hic!*_ Yall think I’m some kinda kid or somthin’?  I’m not… I’m an adult….

Is she… drunk already?

* _Trying to hold back laughter*_

Keep it together Jack…

Er, hey Pen.  Why don’t we go–

I  _just_ said I was an adult… I’ll go home when  _I’m_ ready too…

I’ll have another… of the sweet ones… please…

Er…

* _Glares at her and shakes her head.*_

Uh… Fresh out kiddo.

Oh…

_*She rests her head on the counter and sighs*_

Hey c’mon Penny, we should head home.  It’s late and you’re pretty drunk.

…

Hold my hand…

P-Penny the others are right here…!

She knows we already know right?

Think it’s more about making sure Pennydoesn’t feel embarrassed later.

Ah.

I can  _hear_ ya both ya know…

Erp…

It’s okay Bee….

I’m sorry I kept trying to keep it a secret…

My parents kept tellin’ me not to let other people know things…

But then I didn’t listen one day and they…

_*Sniff*_

Penny?

 _*Sniff sob*_ I-I’m sworry… I messed up…

N-No!  Penny!  Hey!  * _She takes her hands*_ See, holding hands!  Just like you wanted!

_*She looks down at their hands, then rests her head on Bee’s shoulder.*_

Tired…

H-Hey Penn!

ZZZ…

Welp guess we better walk her home.

Yep, let’s get going.

Thanks you two… sorry for the scene.

It’s nothing.  Probably good that she got some stuff off her chest.

Yeah… I hope so.

 


	52. Secret’s Out

#### Stormhall, Bee’s Room

…Uh…

How are you feeling?

Head hurts…

Drink this water.

T-Thank you.

Do you… remember what happened last night?

* _She nods*_

…Do you want to talk about that stuff you said about your parents?

_*She shakes her head*_

…Do you want to talk about that stuff you said about us?

…

I’m sorry.  I know you’ve been feeling bad that I wouldn’t tell anyone but–

It’s okay.  I know you had you’re–

It’s not okay… I need to get better at… dealing with people and opening up…

I don’t want to make you feel sad anymore.

* _She smiles gently at her.*_ You’d never make me feel sad babe.

Thanks…

…babe.

… _Pfth…!_

…?

S-Sorry that just sounded so weird from you…!   _Pfth… ha ha…!_

H-Hey!  B-Babe!  I-I mean Bee- I mean-!

_Pwa ha ha ha ha!!!_

…Jerk.

 

 

 

 

####  _Stormhall, Kitchen Area_

Oh Penny, Bee.  Good morning.  Rosa’s almost got breakfast ready.

Just a few more minutes.

Feeling better today Penn?

Y-Yeah thanks…

Um…

Huh?  What’s up Penny.

_*She takes Bee’s hand.*_

_*She squeezes Penny’s hand.*_

W-We’re dating…

T-That’s all…

_*She runs off*_

You did it!  I’m so proud!  Hey wait up!

She finally said it.

Good for them.

I think we all suspected.

That was… supposed to be a secret?

…

Claire?

…

_Why didn’t anyone tell me!?!?!?_

 


	53. Tales from the Labyrinth 4

#### The Golden Deer Pub

Heya there Valerie!

Oh hey there Thundera.  What can I do you for.

Uh you know how you posted that job where someone wanted to test a potion that cures petrification?

I remember, what about it–

…

Oh…

Well let’s see if it works.

_*She pours the potion down the petrified Jack’s throat.*_

…

…

Oh err… sorry looks like it’s not working…

Sorry please don’t be mad.  Here take your payment and go get healed up!

It’s fine.  We knew this was a possibility.  Besides it’s not like petrification is especially  _difficult_ to cure.  You just need to–

Ey Rho, is Jack… shaking?

!!!

Hey yeah, it looks like he’s trembling with anger…

…

…

Maybe we should leave him like this for a little…

Yeah he’d probably be really annoying to deal with if we cured him now.  Let’s hold off so he can cool his head.

**_!!!_ **

 

 

 

 

#### Shilleka’s Goods

Leo?  Are you still here?

Ah Summer, welcome.  Sorry I borrowed Leo for a bit.

Borrowed?

I needed to get some smithing done and he was nice enough to offer some help.

Oh right.  I forgot he comes from a family of blacksmiths.

He’s nearly done I think. Should be safe for you to head back.

Ok thanks.

Hey Leo?

Oh Summer. Hi what’s up?

Claire just needed help with the report to the Radha Hall.

I told her I’d take care of that…

She said she felt bad that you’d been doing all those reports on your own without her realizing, but then she got kind of confused.

Right.  Let me just finish up here.

_*Leo starts lightly hammering the hot metal he’s holding with his gloves, smoothing out the last piece.*_

‘K.

…

Is that fun?

It’s… nostalgic.  My parents were both blacksmiths.

I didn’t realize it was both of them.

Yep, the mining village I was born at was known for being rich with rare metals, a real blacksmith’s paradise.  That’s where they met.  I was training to be a blacksmith like them until…

 …

S-Sorry should I not have–

No it’s fine.  I was just thinking is all.

Anyways that’s done so let’s go save Claire.

Right!

T’anks again Leo.

Don’t mention it.  This was fun.

…I’ll be sure to come by again sometime.

 

 

 

 

 

#### Stormhall

…

……

………..

Why is she pacing there?

We got a job at the pub.  Some rich dude needs some help getting his daughter to sleep after she started suffering from nightmares.  He heard Hexers know sleeping magic and asked Penny to help.

Why’d Penny go alone?

It was her request.  Now Bee’s like this.

Oh…

Lady Bee, I have some leftover tea if it’ll help you–

_*Drinks the whole cup at once then goes back to pacing*_

–calm down…

…I’ll prepare a new batch.

H-Hey Bee.  I’m sure Penny’s doing okay.

Yeah I mean what’s the worst that could happen?

Well let’s see.  Maybe Penny gets nervous and forgets how to cast the spell.  Maybe the spell doesn’t work and the girl’s parents get mad at her.  Maybe Penny got lost on the way back!  Maybe–

I’m home.

AHH!  Penny!

H-How did it go?

…

It went well.

I put the girl to sleep.

Her parents were happy.

Oh Penny!  * _She hugs her*_ I’m so proud!  I never doubted you for a minute!

Really now?

_*Elbows them in the side.*_

_Ow!_ Hey!

 

 

 

 

 

#### Yggdrasil 18th Floor

…

Summer?  What are you still doing up?  Leo’s got watch duty so you should–

AH!  Jack!  * _Summer’s book the she was reading clatters to the ground.*_

Quiet…!  You’ll wake everyone else.

S-Sorry…

What are you even doing sitting by the healing fountain and reading like that?  You’ll damage your books if you drop em in there–

* _Jack stops as he looks at the book.  A guide to treating severe burns.*_

Kid I told you.  Don’t worry about–

B-But I want to help!  Listen, I’ve been looking into the healing spring water on each stratum and it looks like it gets more and more pure the further down we go!  I was thinking maybe I could find some way to treat it that would-

You don’t have to–

I  _want_ to!

It’s none of your business.

So you’re just giving up?

Giving up on what?

On giving up on making an original elixir!  Of becoming a great inventor like your brothers and father!  I can tell by the way you talk you still want to.

…Why do you care so much?

Because for a long time I didn’t think I could be an adventurer.  I was… really weak for a long time.  I couldn’t be a fighter like Claire or Kat.  I felt like I was… being left behind.

Then Mom started to show me a different way of helping out during a fight.  How to be a medic and heal wounds.  She helped me find a way to fulfil my dream.  I just want to do that for you too.

…Do what you want.  Just don’t get your hopes to high, alright?

Of course!  Count on me!  I promise I’ll help you!

What did I just say…

 


	54. Iwaoropenelep

#### Yggdrasil 20th Floor

Her again…

Thou hast violated the pact, and slaughtered the forest folk.  What reason could you have?

…You left us no other choice.

Your own kind desires your death, and still your onslaught into the forest continues!

Wait what do you mean–

Come let us end this once and for all!  If thou bests our strongest fighters and our guardian bird, then we shall concede defeat!

Then this is their final battle.  So be it.  Let us prepare and them meet them head on.

♪♫♬

But what did she mean by people desiring our death?

No time for that now.  We need to get ready.

 

 

 

 

Thou hast come, trespassers from the Sealed Lands.  Here is where thy lives shall end.  Our god shall pass judgement upon thee!  Behold the power granted to the leaders of the forest tribe!  Guardian bird Iwaoropenelep!  Kupala summons thee!

**KREEEEEEEEEEE!!!**

For Lord Iwaoropenelep!

Ha… Looks like a party…

My blade is ready.

Z, protect Summer.

♪♫♬

I can take care of myself!

Summer…

…I’ll be careful…

All right.  Everyone behind me!

 

 

 

 

 

Ne’er had it entered my mind that thou might best Iwaoropenelep, my people’s guardian bird…

Her voice… she sounds so tired…

It’s over now, Kupala.

…T’would seem so…

So you’re giving up then?

All is lost.  ‘Tis naught I can do to stop you… If thou should wish to go further into the forest, then go.

Then how do we get out?

In a small room on the north of this floor, thou shalt find the stairs that lead below.  Thou may only get there by means of a hidden passage on the forest wall.  Farewell, Man.  Stripped of my duty, and my kinsmen, I have no means left to stop you…

_*With that the forest girl suddenly pitches forward and collapses.*_

Kupala!

_*Z silently leans forward and catches her*_

Summer!

S-She’s exhausted!  I don’t know how she  was even managing to stand before now if she’s this bad!

…Our reverence serves at the guardian bird’s power.  I taxed myself so in hopes of stopping you… And yet…

…Thou art the victors.  Kill me and be on thy way…….

_*With that her breathing grows ragged as if it could stop at any moment.  She closes her eyes.*_

Damnit she needs help!

I-I can’t do anything more for her here!

Let’s go back to town then!  Hurry!

Right…!

Are we sure this is a good idea?  She tried to kill us.

Showing compassion for one’s enemies will often lead to one’s own demise.

I’m not leaving her!

Are you certain she won’t try and kill you when she wakes?

You took everything she holds dear.  It wouldn’t surprise me if this turned into a tale of revenge.

…

I see plenty for blood on your hands too old man…

♪♫♬

This isn’t up for debate!  We’re leaving!

Now!

 

 


	55. The Uncharted Path Ahead

#### The Golden Deer Pub

Leo you feeling okay?

I’m fine…

…Summer how is she?

She’ll live.  Rosa is tending to her now.

I see… thank you.

Probably a good idea to keep her at Stormhall, hidden away.  We don’t know what Radha will do if they catch wind of her…

…

Did we… do the right thing?

…One way or another it’s too late now.

Indeed.  All we can do is face the uncharted path ahead, if we don’t everything that has happened up til now will have been for naught.

Guess you’re right…

♪♫♬

 _*Sigh*_ I’ll take a drink.

What?  Leo you never drink!

I think I need one today.

I’ll drink with you then.

C’mon let’s get fucked up.

You don’t have to–

Come on, what are friends for if not drinking away problems with.

I suppose… Thank you.

…

…

What’s with the long faces you two?

Bee’s been gone for a while hasn’t she?

…Yeah…

Maybe she just got held up with the paperwork of turning the mission into Radha Hall.

It’s just… we still don’t know what Kupala meant when she mentioned people ‘desiring our death.’  It’s got me on edge…

…

I’m going to go check–

I’m back…

!!!

_*She hugs her*_

Wha-  Jeez miss me that much?

What kept you anyway?  More paperwork than you thought?

…No actually.  It’s the village chieftain.

He’s gone missing.

#  **End of Stratum 4**

 


	56. A Forgotten Note

#### Stormhall

 ****…

…

When did she wake up?

…Only a short while ago, Lady Claire.

I gave her some spare clothes.  I hope you do not mind.

Oh, ‘course not.  They look good on her.

 ****…

Erm… so how are you feeling?  Do you need anything?

 ****…Why didst thou save me?

…You needed help so we saved you.  That’s all there was too it.

 ****…Thou and I wert enemies, and I was defeated.  Now thou claim to want to come to my aid.  A rather selfish decision is it not?

…

 ****No matter.  My life is in thy hands now.  But what does thou seek?  If thou intends to go further into the Labyrinth, ’tis senseless to keep me alive.

 Sense smense!  We follow our own rules regardless of what’s ‘smart’!

Claire I’m sure that sounded cool in your head but…

* _Sigh*_

Listen… we don’t want to be your enemy.  I want… to know the truth.  About the Radha and the Labyrinth.  I want… try and do right.  Both for this town but your people as well.

 ****Do right by us?  Thou style thyself just after marching into our holy land and slaughtering my people?

…I didn’t want to hurt your people.  However I knew if I walked away then… I wouldn’t forgive myself.  There is something strange happening.  Something that might mean people getting hurt and I just couldn’t…

…

…I’m sorry.  I can never truly make up for my actions but I am sorry.

…

I have one condition.

Not really in the position to be making demands, but don’t worry we’re nice and will do it no problem!

At least hear what it is first Claire…

If thou speaks true and only wish to find the truth of the matters of this town…  Should though reach the depths of the holy land, harm not the god protected by the forest folk.

We may have lost everything, but I still have a duty to uphold as a leader of my people.

For sure!  We don’t wanna pick a fight with any god!  Even  _I’m_ not that crazy.

We won’t harm your people deity, you have my word.

I see… thank thee.  If thou stays true to thine word I shall remain in your care and shant harm any of thine’s company.

I see… thank you.

Hm…

I shall attend to Lady Kupala while you are all away.

Right thanks Rosa.  Leo we should get going.

Right… stay safe while we are away.

…

 

 

 

#### Yggdrasil 21st Floor, Lost Shinjuku

 ****Woah what is this place!?

It looks like… a massive city…!  But no these buildings are much to big…

Wow t-that’s… wow…

…!

…

Lin what’s wrong?

We are being watched.

Makes sense.  With how bad the monsters were in the last stratum it only makes sense that-

No it’s a person…. wait… two people!

We are being challenged.  Follow me.

Hey, Lin wait!

???

Ah!  Let’s go Rho!

…

Rho?

This note here.  Posted on the wall.  It looks ancient.

It’s hard to make out, “Those… left… trapped… Yggdrasil… become… food… etern…  Only worry… Visil… husband… alone… unimagin… liness… the death… what saddens me…”

Wait?  Visil?

Visil?  Wait- we don’t have time for this right now.  Lin’s wandering off!

…Right.  Coming.

…I have a bad feeling all of a sudden.


	57. Towering Pair

#### Yggdrasil 21st Floor, Lost Shinjuku 

_On a tree server as a bridge from one building to another, our heroes regroup._

Lin wait up!  Who’s watching us?  Why are you–

…

…

…!

Wait what-?

You’ve come all this way… but this place was never meant for humans.  Etria depends on the constant stream of adventurers exploring the Labyrinth… You know this.

Yeah, and?

The town only prospers from the people burning to discover the Labyrinth’s secrets.  Do you understand now?  No one must be allowed to actually solve the forest’s mysteries.

But we’re explorers!  We’re adventurers!  We’re supposed to follow our curiosity and discover new secrets!

Curiosity is welcome up to a point, but those who learn too much are troublesome…

Just what are you–

Thus, the Radha has charged us with eliminating you before you learn the truth of Yggdrasil.

Wait- What!?  Is this some kind of joke!?

_*She slowly unsheaths her katana.  Bits of ice forming along the blade.*_

That doesn’t look like joking…

We bare no grudge against you… but neither can we allow you to pass.

…

…Tlachtga…

I’ll do everything I can to stop you… it’s what Ren wants.

But…

…

I understand…

…

You are better than me Ren.  I will not deny that.  It is clear from your stance alone.

…

…However,

_*Lin unsheaths her own blade, flames spreading across the cold steel as she adopts her fighting stance.*_

I, Lin Hisakawa, daughter of Kinshiro Hisakawa and Ronin working for the Explorers Guild Thundera, will not back down from this challenge!

W-Wait Lin–

No backing down now!  Get ready!

Right!

…

Ronin Ren and Hexer Tlachtga.  Do you accept my guild’s challenge?

We do.

…

Then…

…

**_はじめ!_ **

_*The pair launch at each other, Lin’s flaming blade and Ren’s freezing blade meeting, creating sparks as they struggle against one another.  Slowly however, Ren begins to push Lin back.*_

Shit!  Lin!  I’m coming!

I’ll help!  Let’s–

_Gah!!!_

_Suddenly the pair are ensnared by dark webs!_

.̢̡͍̘̮͑̏̆͆̂͑͋̉̄̌è̝͓̯͔͈̺̎̒́̒̿̑̅͝c̡̱͎͙̮̬̩̪̓̋̐̓̄̎̃a̡̛͈̗̤̟̲̰̤̩͂̂͐͡r̷̢̟̰̗͚̲̣͛̿͑̒̌́̈́̎̚͡b̛̖̹̘̼̌̈́́̈́͘͘͡͠ͅm̵̮̥̘͇̤̅̇̓̍͋̃̄̍̀͝ę̶̨̰͓̥̗͚͓̩̅̈̈̈̔͌̏͛̊͘ é̷̥̩̘̼̹̤͔̠̃̀̍̊̓͡͝n̢͕͕͚͕̫̙͚̭̐͌̇̐̏͆̕͘͢͡͡ị̡̱̗͙̯̪̙̪̩͆̇̓̏̚ẖ͈̦͖̯͔̩͙͙̃̄̋́̈́̾͗̍̃͜t̸̡̨͙̳͖̦̽̀̎̅̈́̔͒̇ ṙ̵̢͍̟̮̫̫̻̆́̔̕͘̚͟ỏ̵̧̜͚̫̒͑̓͜͞f̛̟͎̪̜͊̉͂̇̚͜͢͝ͅ ŝ̨͕̬̗̲̤̗͋̈̀͊̑ḝ̶̹̯̻̠̑͒͑̊̿̇͡i̧̝͕̲͖̠̦͇̩̻͊͐̏͐̕͠ṁ̨̢̲̱̖͖̾̌̓͠ę̷͇̩͙̝̒͊͌̄̎n̡͓̩̘̊́̂̉̒̓̕͜ę̛̛̞̘̗̖̩̪̒̃̓͜ y̵̖̭̩̲̰̰͋̅̓̊̔̈͋̏͟͜͡ḩ̛̼͇͎̯̘͉͉̅́̓̿͟t̴̼̼̞̫͕̮̹̅̓̅͋̐̏̐͟͜͠͡ p̶̠͈̝̠̼͌̃̀͂͗̚͜͟͡e̷͈̤͓͙̩̿̏͑̃̉͢͠ȩ̸̭͇̭͍̯̙̼̯̩̋̋̔͑͘K̴͚̗̮̟̻̤͔̰̆̿̇̂̓̇͊̂͜͡ .̼̬̺̝͙̭͎̱̔̎̽̆ẽ̹̫̣̲̱̯͙͑̆͐̆̾f̵̡̼̺̰̝͓̑̆̌́͊̅̅̓͐͡ͅå̬̠͍̙̥̟͓̣̋̐̉̒̒s̛̬̻̹̳̯͇̙̫̱̓͊̂͑̓̽̈̕ u̪͙̖͙̲͙͇̯̝͚͆̿̑̄͞o̶̡̬͙͔͍͍̊͊̓͟͞ỵ͕̥̪̲͋̀̚̚͜͝ p̛̰͓̜͚̥͎̈͌͂͗͌̄̃͝e̴̢̝͈̟̙̦̳͙̥̺͆̈́̆͞e̲͍̣̰̩̼̜͖̞̔̃̂͌̽͡k̵̨̡͇̫̭͔͉͉̤̄͆̂̏͐͟͡͡ l̰̗̻̹͎̈̎̔͂͛͒͢͠l̢̛̞̬̣̥̤̣̰̰͋̃̑̓̄̃̌̚i̸͈̦͓̞̹̺̲͚̤͈̐̿̒͑̈́͂͌͘̕͝w̸̱͍̜̼̝̠͍̆̏̈́͂̀̔͛ I̢̨̢͈̭̗̝̘͊̂͗̄͛̌̂̚ s̷̢̛̯̠͎͙̐̒͑̓̄̿̽͘͝ͅb̵̧̜͔͖͙̹̈́̂̐͐͛͞͡ẻ̡͈͓̤͙͓̑͊̐͡͠w̵̡͈̯̖͍͚̑̿̓̿̉͟ ḑ̴̙̬̞̙̲̪̋̒̒̉͆̋ḙ̵̡̻̦̼̲̿̌̆̃̊̒̃̒̓͠l̷̗̖̘̼̣̹͈͆̀͋̎̂̋̃̄̾͠g̶͍͕̞͙̭̤̙̱͛͋̀̓͂̈́͌̏͑͘͟ͅn̷̩̩̙̫̬̋̅̆̚͜͞a̸̧͔̞͉̜̅͛̈͆̑̊ẗ̝̟͖̼͔͓̰̭͍́͒̅̌͒̿̈͝ h̵̡̖͖͍̞̞̼͒̃̽̊͋͊͒̑̅͠g̵̯̮̳̞͖̊͐̀̈̋͘ů̷̧̲̝̝̝̑̽̄͂̌̌ơ̳͍̦̥̫̫̖̝̳͌̈́̐̑̅͟͝h̖̗̱̠̍̽͂̋̿͜T̪̫̹̺̝͛́̍̃͘

D-Damnit no!

I got it!

_*Rho fires an arrow, forcing Ren to step back, and buying Lin time!*_

̼̮̤̺̝̻̘̍̎̾̓̃̂͐̓̅.̛̘͖̺̬͕͙̺̻͆͛͒͑͘͜ţ̷̖̦͇̞͍̠̌̊̃̂̉͗̓͗̓͟͜͠s̜̟̥̺̲̣̅̅͆̌̿̽̾ͅo̷̢̢̩͈̞̯̖͎̜̓̈͒̐͊̕c̴͔͔̼̦̥͎̰̻͊̌̄͐͢͡ç̷̛̫̟̯͇̮͈̌̆̾̉̇́̋̅̕a ̷̡̪̝͙͛͑̒̊͐͗͆͘̕ͅȯ̸̘͎̟͙͙͚͔̀͂̋̑̚t ̸̧̛͖̜̹̫̒̃͑͛̽̿̂̈͟͞e̵̢͕̘͉͖̪̙̮̐̌̆̅̀̏̔̚͜͝͞ͅs̸̡͈̲̺̗̯̝̻̎͑͗̇̐̾͌̔̅̆͟u ͔̬̦̣͈͈̃̓̓̀͊̔̃̆͢r̝̥̰̭̳̓̏̃̈̋̆͛͐̃͠ȩ̱̭̹͉̑̊̄͛͘͝g̡̲̱̟̜̓̃͋͑̚͘͝͠n̸͕͉͔̘̅̓͆̍̽͢͠ͅơ̜̘͔̞͖̖̬̲͕͊͗́̈́̾l ̣̩̙̰̪͋̅̇̈͞o͍̫̻͈͚͒̐̀͐͐͢n ̛͙͉͍̗̳͉̩̞̎̿̂̂͛̀̾͂l̵̛̙͎̦̬̩̜̺͛̓͞͡l͔͔̣̹̣͔͕͎̂̾͑̏̋͞͞i̶̬̥̮̩͓̞̥̒̀̍̄̇͊̚̚͠ͅw ̸̣̖̘͕̟̬̗̿͊͒̈͒̐͘ụ̷̺͇͎̯̹̤̝̎͋̊̓͜ͅö̷̢̤͍̖̝̟̩͚͙́͋͂́͒̈͜͝͞y ̶̢͇̯̼̖͐͆͛͊̓͌̓̓͠s̸̨͕͓̤͙̃̾͊̇̏̕͟͡d̤͔̝̙̤͚̋̽̋̇ͅr̴̬̹̠̱̗͆͒̊̓̽͞ō̰̯͓̣͉͔̳̠̗̂̉̅̒͘͞͞͞͡ͅw ̪̫͙̩͚̥̄̊̇̇̕̚r̵͔̬͖̙̟͈̝͐̊̈̿̎͊̓͝͝ͅu̸̺̲̗̣̹̗̠̙͙͂͆̂̊̐̉̍͟͝͠ǫ̞̟̲̯̱́̒̊̋̉̽̚͝Y ͚̭̘͈͉̃̾̿̿͐͐̀̚.̵̢̢̛̗̳̯̘̭͇͆̆͌̔̆̕͟t̴̨̩̟͓̩̣͉͕̀͊́͂͞ͅs̨̹̝͖̯̥̐̋̊̑̍͟͜ͅǫ̵̥͔̤̠͐͗̋͗̐ͅl ̴̨̣͕͍̣̜͚͍̲͒̒͋͐̑͜ẻ̢̛̥̳̤̘̒̉͛̕͘͟͞b ̵̥͈̬̲͑͋̓̽̈́̂͜t̫̼̭̥̟̱͖̒̃̑͑̄͑̀͠͝ͅó̴̹̬̮̞͓͗̋̂̉͘n ̨̜̤̤̺̞̟͉̑̿͑̅̑͗͂͟ͅl̰̫͖͙̙̅͛̌̀̊͐̓̚͢͠l̸̛̜̳̞͔̯̥͙̔̑̃͛̔̏̏͠͡a̬̪̙͓͓͋̍̍̄̈̒͞h̸̰̠̩͚͋̃͛͒̌̿͢͢͡͝s ̴͚̺̤̖̲͚̺̖̆̔́̅͛̈́̽͠t̢͕͔͍̻͇̅͆̉͊̍̓̎ä̛̺͕̝̫̊̿͗̎̾̌̆͢͜͞ͅh̷̪̻̻̩̤͕̙̖͙̑̏̿̓͜͝t ̸̡̼̱̦̩͈͉̂͐̈̈́͊̈́̽̚t̨̪̹̣͖̦̗̖͛͑͐͐͛̎͟͞͞ͅh̵̡̫͓̝͔̹͚͔̞̩̅̑́͘g̵̨͔͕̖͖̗̿͛͌̐͆̾̒̓͆̓į̞̻̰̬̻͔̺̤͋͂͒̇̋̓͐͜͡͠l ̧̲͍̦̫̥̏̓́̓͟͢n̸̗̳̹̰̤̼̐̄͆̽̿̃̄̆͟e̷͓̥̝͂̽̄̒̆͋͌̂̿͜͟͢͝e̢͙̘̳̩̫̗͂̌̄͐̌́̽͜͜͞͡s ̡̲̗͔̝͍̀͂̒̄́̒̒̑͋̿͜s̢̛̛̠̠̳̯͚̤͓̫̥̃̍̉̍͑̐̐ả̶̳̞̹̙̜͍́̅̎̇̔̏̉͜h ̨̪̰͍̖̉̈̃̽̆̒̏͘̚ͅȩ̸̤̩̮̰͚̬̽̍͛̂̅͂̏̕͜͠n̶͓͙̙͈͚̄̓̇͌͒̆̾͆̾o ̢̙̖̣̞͎̱̱̌̅̀̊̃͜͞s̢̨̛̖̯̭̮͙̞͉̃̓̇̂̓̀͋͢͞i̖̺͈̞̦̤̖͖̰͚͌̓̽̈́̍̇̀́͌h̡̨̨̬̭̹̐̃͂̇̋͋̐͠t ̴̧̦̭͈͙̣̜̒̇͆͞͡s͙̣͈̥̙͇͚͚̔̋͑̑͜͞s̢͙͓̠̱͍̪̲̞͍̒̐͋̃̽̾ẻ͉̼͉͙͈̩̐̿̿͐̾̃̂̕͟͡ņ̨̹̖͛̑̾̈́͛̄̎͝͠ͅk̢̮͕͈͚̜̍̐̔͒̈́̿̉̏͜r̶̠̺͙̼̱̝͇̗̻̓͆̅͂̽͑͂͒͊̚͢a̷̬̥̱̩̲̰͇͐͛̐͒͝͝͠d ̨̙̰̬̟̗̪̠̩͛͆̌̒͆̀͆̉͝h̶̢̭͉̹̳͐̓̍͂̆̋͋͞͡g̵̨̡̛̻̘̘̘̉̈́̊͘ų̛̞̱͚̳̠̌̾͂̓ͅơ̵̢̟͖͉̟̟͔̾̊́̌̃̒r̷͔̩̞̠̳͆̂̀̊̂͜ḧ̴̨̨̙̦̦́̌̂͗͐̋͊̾̕ͅT

_*Suddenly bindings appear on Tlachtga’s face keeping her from chanting.*_

_*The bindings disappear off them!  The two charge in and back up Lin!*_

!!!

_*Ren steps back as she is forced back by the three when suddenly…*_

_**Frigid Slash!** _

_*A series of icey slashes head towards the three, propeled forwards from a long range as their opponent is pushed back!*_

**_Flame Grater!!!_ **

_*Lin stabs her sword into the ground, causing a tower of flames to erupt, melting away the ice before it hits them!*_

* _The pair regroups standing side by side.*_

…If we really have no choice but to fight then come on!  Show us what you’ve got!!!

 

 

 

_*After a long and bitter clash, the two fall to their knees.*_

Visil… We failed. These explorers are beyond our strength.

…

You fought bravely, my fellow Ronin.

…

…

…You fought well…

…Yeah…

We are beaten, adventurers.  Continue forth… We will stand in you way no longer.  Visil will be waiting for your arrival at the deepest floor.

Wait, what is he doing there!?

Hear from him there the truth of the Labyrinth, the forest folk, and our mission…

So you’re not gonna just tell us then… of course…

I trust that you can make it there.

We will, but will you two be–

Go, adventurers, and worry no more about us, and proceed onward.

Keep walking the road you believe to be true… Your destination still lies ahead.

We shall… thank you Ren.

You were truly strong.

B-Both of you…

_*Raising their battered bodies, the two women support one another as they walk off.*_

So the end is in sight then…

_*Lin finally falls to her knees.*_

L-Lin!  Are you okay!  Come on take my hand!  Let’s get back home.

I…suppose I really do still need to get stronger…

If it had just been me against her then I surely wouldn’t have-

Think about that later!  Let’s go!

Right…

Thank you again Claire…  If you did not bring me on this journey.  I would never have gotten to meet so many strong individuals…

Gods, you are so fucking weird.

…

But for what it’s worth.

I’m glad you came along too, Lin.

 


	58. Regret and Renewal

#### Stormhall

Are you all sure you’re alright!?

Yeah, seriously Summer don’t worry so much.

Still, you thought Ren and Tlachtga… I thought those two were weird but this is something else…

They were strong.  I have a feeling we haven’t seen the full extent of why they were fighting.

I think you’re right.

I guess we’ll have to track down Visil to get the whole story.

♪♫♬

…

Bee?

All this time I’ve wondered why Visil didn’t just send in Ren and Tlachtga to deal with Cernunnos, but after what you said things are starting to make sense…

…So he really did want us all to die back there…

_*Bee’s hand tightens into a fist, her knuckles turning white before Penny takes her hand.*_

…

…Yeah I’ll be fine.

I just… need a minute I think.

Do you want me to come?

No …I just…. need to be alone for a bit.

…I understand.

…Thanks.  I’ll be back.

So Visil really was trying to get adventurers killed then.

How awful…

Penny are you okay?

…

We’re going to find Visil…

He hurt Bee… and her friends…

We will.  I promise you.

I’m going to wait for Bee… You all should rest.

All right.  Let us know if we need to go looking for her though.

I will.

 

 

 

 

…

 _*Bee opens the door.*_ Oh you’re still up?

I wanted to make sure you were okay.

I’m okay.  I took a queue from you and went for a long walk.

Did it help?

Maybe a little.

…

We’ll find Visil.

I’m sure…

…

S-Sorry… I don’t know what to say…

It’s fine.

B-But you always help me when I have problems so I–

It’s fine.

…

I was so fucking stupid…

Bee?

I  _knew_ something was up with Visil.  I could feel there was something I shouldn’t trust about him, but I ignored it.  Gods if I had just fucking thought for  _one second–_

Bee!  I-It’s okay it–

_How is it fucking okay!?_

I-I…

Oh gods… Penny I’m…

…I’m sorry I shouldn’t have snapped.

Gods I’m pathetic.  I really haven’t changed at all.

N-No!  You have!  I-It’s okay to be mad…

But I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you!  I just… I don’t know…

…

* _Penny hesitantly takes Bee’s hands*_

…

I really don’t deserve you.

Don’t say that…

…

I’m the one who–

_*Penny’s interrupted as Bee suddenly leans in and kisses her.*_

!!!

S-Sorry… I just… wanted to do that for a long time…

!!!

!!!

P-Please say something.  You aren’t… mad are you?

N-No…

Y-You’re c-cute when you’re f-flustered though…

Look who’s talking…

…

Are you sure you’re okay?

…I’m better now I think.

Thanks.

…

And yes we can do that again.

!!!

 


	59. Failure

#### Outside Stormhall

That was a good sparring session Lin.  It’s clear I still have much to learn.

No your shield-work was well executed.  Few people are able to read my movements so well.

Ey Leo you seen Summer around?

She’s been in her room ever since we found the last healing spring.

You finally found it then…

Is something amiss?

…Can you two keep a secret?

Of course.

Yes.

I… told Summer about a buddy of mine who’s got these… injuries.  She thinks she can use the healing spring water to try and heal him.

I see… that would explain a few things.

Like what?

Like why her room has been a mess of medical textbooks and bottles of healing spring water on top of other supplies.

Damnit… I need to stop her.

Why is that?

It’s not gonna work.  I– …that is, my friend has already seen the best doctors around.  She’s going to fail.

Knowing Summer telling her she’s going to fail is just going to make her want to try even harder.

…She should learn to mind her own business.

Never been a strong suit of hers. Or anyone in my family now that I think of it.

It’s annoying…

I believe it is an admirable trait of their family.

I’m talking to her.  She’s wasting her time.

…What makes you so certain?

I just fucking told you.  I–… my friend went to see the best doctors in the country.  There’s nothing to be done.  She’s kidding herself if she thinks she can-

Was it foolish to attempt to reach the depths of Yggdrasil?  Many people would say it is, yet here we are.

That’s different… that’s–

Is it really?  Listen Jack I can’t say I know all of what’s going on but I don’t think you should just give up on your friend–

I  _didn’t_ give up!  It’s impossible is all!

My father says that someone only claims something is impossible only–

Oh shut the hell up about your stupid father!  Maybe try having an original thought for once!

What was that!?

Woah easy you two!   _*Leo stands between them*_

You want an original thought then fine.  You gave up on trying to heal those scars on your hands long ago and now fear Summer will give up on her path if she is unable to find an answer just like you did.

Wait what?

!!!

How the hell did you–

The way you move your fingers, the way you rub your wrists during prolonged explorations, the way you tilt your whole body away from your blasts as you attack as if you know the pain they inflict first hand.

Wait Jack is that–

Keep out of this Goody-Goody.

Why does everyone keep-

What about you then?  You came all this way hooting and hollering about how you wanted to challenge Claire. I could hear you all the way down at the bar you were so damn loud.  So, why haven’t you fought her yet?

…That’s–

I know why.  You’re worried that Claire is better than you.  That for all your talk about the greatness of your dad’s sword techniques, the technique of the so call ‘best ronin in all of South Othea’, you can’t even stand up to some random girl from a family not even known for their swordsmanship.

Jack.

You’re worried that if you lose you’ll be a failure!  The first failure in your entire family!  And that just–

_Jack!_

…

I have more training to do today.

Please excuse me.

Jack what the hell was that about!?

…

She…

Fuck me…


	60. Duty

#### Woods Near Etria

_Hya!  Huh!  Hyra!_

_*Lin swings her sword, practicing her stances and slashes.*_

You’ve been at it for five hours now.

…

How long have you been–

Let me see your hands.

They are fine.

Then you shouldn’t have a problem with me seeing them.

…

* _Lin holds out her hands.*_

You’ve been at it too long, they’re starting to blister.  I’m taking you to Summer.

It’s nothing.

It’s not nothing.

Why should you care?

…Listen… I’m…

…

…

I am my father’s only daughter. The one person able to inherit the family technique.  I need to be show that his sword technique is without rival.  It is–

Your duty?

…Yes.  It is my duty and my desire.

Look I get it.  I do.

But…

* _Sigh*_ Just look here a second would ya?

What are you–?

_*Jack takes off his gauntlets, revealing his burnt hands.*_

…

If you push yourself too hard then you’ll never be able to realize your dream.

Don’t make the same mistake I made.

…

Let’s go to Summer now, okay?

…Very well.

I… appreciate your concern, Jack.

Yeah well…

…I’m sorry for what I said.

You are forgiven.  It is foolish to hold a grudge.  Let us move past this.

Yeah… thanks.

Ugh, this shit’s getting too touchy-feely for me.  Let’s just go to Summer already.

Of course.

 


	61. Autumn

#### Summer’s Room

Huh, the door’s open…  Summer Lin needs some– oh…

Zzzzz…

She appears to be passed out on top of a pile of books.

Yes that is what we are seeing right in front of us.

…I can probably treat your blisters, let’s let her–

GAH!

_*Jack trips over one of many piles of books scattered throughout the room!*_

_***CRASH!!!*** _

H-Huh…?

Fucking shit!

J-Jack!

A-Alchemist Jack y-your head is bleeding!

I’m fine…!

What’s going on here!?  Summer are you–  Oh jeez Jack what happened?

He tripped… Oh shit… let me just–

It’s nothing!

…Alchemist Jack did you not just get done telling me not to be stubborn.

 …

Allow Summer to tend to you Jack.

…You still got your blistered hands from your training…

Oh I know about treating those.  Lin why don’t you come with me?

…Very well.

L-Let me know if you need any help.

Don’t worry.  Shouldn’t be a problem.  C’mon Lin!

…Yes.

Ok… I got some bandages around here somewhere…

You don’t need to worry so much.  It’s not as bad as it–

Will you let the  _medic_ decide that!?

Er… sorry…

N-No… I’m sorry I kept meaning to clean up this mess but…

This mess.  This is all from you looking into trying to fix my hands right?

Y-Yeah…

_*Summer grabs her supplies and looks over the wound before grabbing a cotton ball and dabbing it in disinfectant.*_

This’ll sting.

I’m not a child I can– Ah…!

Warned ya.  Now hold still while I bandage.

Right… You know… it’s probably not gonna work.

…I use bandages all the time Jack. They stop bleeding fine.

The healing spring water on my hands smartass.

…

Look… I don’t want you getting discouraged over this.  The best doctor’s I could find couldn’t do anything so there’s no reason to think that you should–

So I should just give up!?

…

Jack I’m not just some little kid trying to play doctor you know!  I actually want to help people!  I know that there’s gonna be times when I… I won’t be able to help everyone I want to.  I get that, but that doesn’t mean I should just give up on them!

…Ha…

Jack?

Ah ha ha ha ha!

A-Are you l-laughing at me!?

“Nah kid… sorry just thinking how much you sound like me when I was younger.”

Should I be worried?

Yes but you’ve probably got a better head on your shoulder than I did.

…You said your mom was the reason you wanted to become a medic right?

Right… well her and my sister Autumn.  She saw how down in the dumps I was over not being able to keep up with Claire or even Kat when it came to fighting, and she basically dragged me over to mom and told me to learn from her.

I was really stubborn at the time–

‘At the time?’

Shut it.  –and I kept refusing her.  I said some… pretty mean things to her.  About how it felt like she didn’t have any faith in me, how it felt like she was telling me to give up, but she was insistent and eventually I gave in and listened.

And well… you can see the results.

She sounds like a good big sister.

It’s… complicated.  I haven’t seen her in years.  No one in our family has really?

How come?

She was… never much of a people person.  I also think she felt like our family was trying to… tie her down?  She had weird feelings about our dad.  She’s not a bad person but she just… has a certain way of doing things.  I guess.  Basically she left one day and didn’t say where she was going.

Sounds like you aren’t you aren’t too sure how to feel about it either.

…I miss her.  I’m mad as hell at her for just up and leaving like that but…

It’s okay I get it, siblings are complicated.  I know that better than anyone.

Right… anyways I’m done.  How do you feel?

I’m fine.  Now then.  Let’s clean up these books.

R-Right sorry again.

You should be.  If you’re researching something you won’t get anywhere if you keep this disorganized.  I’ll show you what a proper setup looks like.

W-Wait does that mean–?

Less talking more cleaning.

O-Oh!  Right! …And thanks…

 


	62. Hand in Hand

#### Stormhall

Here you are Lady Claire.  Those fresh bandages you requested.

Awesome, thanks Rosa!

…

Here thou may have this.

Hm, wazzat?

An ointment my people employed for such injuries.

…You have my thanks, Priestess Kupala.

Tis nothing.

Let me know if you require anything else.  I shall being preparing dinner in the meantime.  Farewell.

…

_*Quietly leaves after Rosa.*_

Those two seem to get along surprisingly well.  Now then, show me your hand.

O-Of course…

Wow you were really going all out…

Is there a reason your are… rubbing my hand like that?

What?  Oh sorry got distracted.  Here, first the ointment.

Hng…!

Oh sorry, guess it stings huh.

Not… that much…

No need to put on a brave face.  My dad had his own medicines he would whip up.  They were the  _worst_.  Did you dad ever do anything like that?

Yes… an ointment made from mountain goat droppings.

 _Droppings!?_ Ewww… I’m glad I didn’t have it that bad…

When I was young I would throw quiet the tantrum whenever he would try and use it on me.

I think I’d throw a tantrum if anyone tried to use that on me  _today._ Ha ha!

…Heh.

_Yes!_

What?

I got you to laugh!  I’ve been trying for a while now.

You have?  Why?

Friends are supposed to make each other laugh!

Friends?  Is that what you see us as?

Huh?  Yeah do you not?

I thought you saw me as a rival…

Course I do!  But we can still be friends too!

Nothing says we can’t be.

Is that right?  …Forgive me I’m not good at this.

Not good at what?

Dealing with… other people.

I’ve lived alone on the mountains for so long.

But you used to live in a village with your mother didn’t you?  Didn’t you have friends then?

That feels like… a lifetime ago.  Besides, I am an adult now.  Things are different.

I think you’re doing fine.  …Do you  _want_ to be friends with me?

I do not know… I did not come out here to make friends.

 Why did you come out here then?

That’s…

I will tell you once we reach the depths of the Labyrinth.

Hm… Okay!

Why are you smiling?

Well once we reach the bottom I can help you with what you came here to do!  Once that’s done there’s no reason we can’t be friends!  All done with your hands by the way.  How do they feel?

Er, they feel fine, but Claire–

All right!  I’m gonna go get ready, we’re headed back into the Labyrinth right now!  We’re so close to the bottom!  I can just feel it!

Wait Claire!

…

…That one seems a tad slow.

It is as you say…

…

…Is thou smitten with her?

WHAT!?


	63. Cold

#### Yggdrasil Floor 1

Ok time to get this quest done! Let’s find this kid’s lost pet.

It’s nice of you to want to help, even though there isn’t much of a reward for it.

It’s an adventurer’s job to help people in need!  Now then I can’t imagine it got all that far.  Let’s jost go through each floor until we find it.

 

 

 

#### Yggdrasil Floor 25

…

… _How… did it make it… all the way…. to floor…. fucking…. 25….._

I don’t…. how is this even possible….?

I…. don’t wanna think about it….

 

 

 

#### Stormhall

So wait, this is how you two ended up  _this_ exhausted?  You were looking for a  _rat?_

Until the very last floor of the Labyrinth, yes.

How is that even possible?

That’s what I asked…

 Are you two okay….?

Just… need a nap…

…

_*She leaves for a moment then returns with a small bowl of green paste*_

_*She suddenly shoves a spoonful into Claire’s mouth, then Bee’s!*_

Mph!

Mrph!

!!!

H-Hey!  What the hell are you–!?

W-Wait!  I feel… really good!  It’s like my exhaustion is gone!

Same here…

Huh?  What was…?

…Twas a medicine passed down amongst my people.

O-Oh…

Thanks Kupala!

Tis nothing…

…

 

 

 

#### Stormhall, Garden

…I know thou art there.

Er… H-Hi…

Does thou need something?

Can you… teach me?

…

P-Please I want to learn how to heal my friends and–

I refuse.

B-But I–

Summer…

Huh?  Leo…?

…

You’re right… Sorry for troubling you Kupala.  I’ll be going.

…

Something thou wished to say.

I…

Are you feeling okay?

Art though trying to clear thine dirty conscious?

…

Regardless of what thou doth do from here on out.  It shant change thou’s transgressions towards my people.

I’m aware of that, but you didn’t answer my question.

…

It is… colder here than in the holy land.  I find it… difficult to sleep some nights.

I’ll make sure Rosa gives you some extra blankets.  Is there anything else.

No.

I see.  Just let us know if something else comes up.

Hm.

Don’t spend too long out here.  Someone might see you and–

I am aware.

…You have my thanks, human.

 


	64. The Beginning of the End

#### Stormhall

Mh…

You’re awake…

Yeah… sorry to worry you.

…

You’ve been pushing yourself a lot lately.

…We’re nearing the end.

The chieftain will be up ahead.

…

If he really did set up my friends and I to die then… I need to know why.  I need to know the truth of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth.   I’m just… scared of what I’ll find out.

* _Penny reaches down and gently grips Bee’s hand.*_

_*Bee looks up and smiles at her.*_

Hm, what am I worried about?  If anything happens I know you’ll protect me.

D-Don’t tease me…

* _Bee leans in and gently kisses Penny’s forehead.*_

I wasn’t.

!!!

Once Claire wakes up, I imagine we’re headed out again.  Do you think you can get my whip for me?

_*Penny nods and leaves to get the whip.*_

…Were you awake for all that?

P-Pretty much.  Sorry.

It’s fine.

…We’re near the end.  You can feel it too can’t you?

…Yeah.

…Thank you.

Huh?  For what?

I know I’m not… the easiest person to get along with, especially back when you first met me.  So… thanks for dealing with me and letting me go on this adventure.

I should be thanking you.  Without your guidance I doubt we would’ve made it this far.

You would’ve found a way.  I’m sure.  You’re too thick skulled to die that easy.

Thanks!

…Wait, hey!

…B-Bee.

Ah my whip thanks Penny.

Claire are you feeling okay?

Yeah I’m good.

There you all are.  I’ve been waiting for a while.

Sorry for the hold up.

Let’s finish this.

 


	65. The Truth of Yggdrasil

#### Yggdrasil Floor 25

…This is it.  The last door of this Stratum.

…

About damn time.

I-I’m ready.

…Me as well.

Okay let’s–

 

Mark well my words before you open that door.

 

What?

!!!

You have done well to defeat such skilled warriors as the forest folk, Ren, and Tlachtga.  Truly, none who have traveled the Yggdrasil Labyrinth are your equals.  Come with me to town, and I’ll see to it you receive the fame and fortune you deserve.

I didn’t come all this way just for money…

Visil… what is past this door?

Beyond that door…?

_*He gives a hollow laugh, then ponders his next words*_

Why, the truth of Yggdrasil.  Will you be the ones to finally witness the Labyrinth’s secret?

Well we didn’t come all this way to have a picnic.

If you wish to know the things I know, then by all means, go through the door.  But if you’re not willing to stake your life on the truth, then don’t waste your time.  If you enter, be prepared.  In exchange for your lives, I will tell you the Labyrinth’s secret.

 

_*With that, the door closes behind him.*_

 

…

Let’s go.

 


	66. Etreant

…

Let’s go.

 

_*The door slowly opens.*_

 

W-What!?

The hell!?

Oh Gods…

…

What am I looking at…?

Long, long ago… A civilization greater than our own flourished.  It’s people had solved all the world’s mysteries and had power to rival the gods.  This power was called science.

He knows we have science too right?  I am literally a scientist.

Jack not now!

Mankind gained dominion over nature and life itself.  But humanity’s technology also cast a dark shadow over its future.  Their forecasts and projections increasingly showed their own imminent demise.

……

…..

In destroying the environment, humans were making their own habitat unlivable.  The danger was realized too late, and billions died in the resulting climate change.

Oh jeez.  That sucks.

Mankind faced extinction, but there were those who refused to give up, and kept fighting.  By integrating their own technology with the laws of nature, man attempted to restore the lost balance.

This was the Yggdrasil Project.

Yggdrasil?  You don’t mean…

Named for the mythological tree of life, the project hoped to purify the contaminated earth.  Its leads researcher worked tirelessly, collecting data to contribute to the project.  But all the while, the deaths mounted.  The researcher lost his teammates, and soon after that, his wife and child…

His entire family…

But he never gave up.  He continued his research.   At long last, he was able to synthesize a compound that would heal the land.  But his experiments showed that a full recovery would still take thousands of years.  To see the Yggdrasil Project through would take more time than mankind had left.

Ouch.

The despairing researching considered his options.  As the last researcher alive, he felt an obligation to see the culmination of their work.  In order to finish the job, the researcher took Yggdrasil’s power into himself…  He relinquished his humanity to be forever fused with the great World Tree.

What does this have to do with anything though?

I was that man.

Oh.

So that note Rho found… it was the real deal then…

I am Yggdrasil’s guardian; the only survivor of my era.  I led the project to revive the earth, and I now serve as the god’s executor.   Adventurers, you know now the secrets of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth.  However…

Yggdrasil’s Labyrinth… Its mysteries must remain unsolved.

You sent so many to their deaths… just to keep this secret.  Even my friends…

I bear you no malice, but I cannot allow you to leave the Labyrinth alive.

In dying, let your blood fertilize the land!  Live forever within Yggdrasil!

_*A towering wall of roots descends on the party*_

!̶̢̡̨͓̻͚̭̫̬͑e̷̛̬͓̹̻̎̐̿́̕n̴̼̠̖̭̦̮̼̟̒͐̓́͑̓̒͛͝ḯ̵̢̡̖̭̬̖͙̯̠̣̲̈̔̕̚l̵̢͙̼̫̟̜̲̳̟̆̌͒̎̕̕ ̸̨̮͕̠͙͚̰̺̯̟͍̙̱̺̋̋͑̒͑͝ͅl̸̡̧̼͔͚͔͍̰̼̲͔̯̂̍͋̎͒̾͋̇͂̆̍̆̓͘ã̵̮̏͐̅̈́̚͠n̶͓͒̈̐̀̈͛̄͑̒̎i̵̢̞̳͇͍͔̙̙̣̠̲͈̣̰͛̌͐̈́͊͗̋̃͠͠f̵̳͓͇͓̰͊̏͑̾̿͌̾̋͆͊̚͜͠͝͠ ̴͚͚̜͍̺̥̼̠̮̮͒̑͘ͅş̶̡̡̛̛̲̟̰͉̜̪̦͈̗̱͐̒̈̆͜ͅt̴̨͓̮͔̭̻̬͍͍͕͔̩͉̺̒̇̄̊į̵̪̣͓̭̝̝͙͎̯̜̖̣̟̓̋͌̉̎̏̍́̉̎͒̏̾͘͜ ̶̳̫̭̻͈̪̙̼͔̭͚͂̆͛͘͝h̷̨͔̦̩͎̜̞͉̫̜͐͛̈́͛̃c̷̱̱͓̜̖̜͍̗̦͊a̶̛̙̘̰̞͈̪̻̗͇̱̮͌̆̑̃̿̕͠ȩ̶̥͉̠̣͎̮͆̾̋͛̀͛̃̌͑̓͘͘r̸̛̲̀͂̄̏̎̐̆̓̄́̕ ̷̳̩̒͂ỵ̴̹̠̤͐̒̎͂͊̓̓̅̾̽̊̚r̶̡̡̫̟̀̈͆̇͌͑̋͐̚͘͠o̶͕͕͍͍̜͆͊̌ț̴̢̨̥̯̯̼͚̺̣̘̞̝̤̏̊͗͑̾͗͂͘͝͝s̷̡̫͉̟̙̳̘̜̋̇̀̇̒ ̷̢̛̛͍̪̥̺̱̳̪͓̖̘̙͒̓̋̾̋͑̋̂̓̀̆͋͠s̷̢͓̼̤̳̠̐̀̌̉̽̃̃̉̊͑͂̍͐͘ī̸̳͈̺̹̮͚͑̉͒̄̍ḩ̵̫̼̭̼̮̠͍̯͔̯̥̣͒̎͜ ̷̙͕̀̉͊̒̃͆̕͝ẗ̵̡̢̨̟̲͕̬͇͙͓́̄̏̀̑́̐̆̈́͋̕̚ȅ̷͇̠̮̜̱̖̣̝̦̮̦̳̌̉̍͐̌͆͘͜͝l̵̨̡̩͓͖͈̪̠̩͓͍͗̓͒͜ ̷̛̫̗̩̳͎̤͕̖͊͋̃̂̈́̓͌̐̓̒̄͌͘̚͜ͅͅď̸̢̧̳̗̫̫̭̹͈̟̻̜̬͒̕n̶͎͈͛͋̇̋̃̔̓̊͊͠a̶̙̐ ̶̨̡͓̙̭̪̬̜̳̼̉̽̓͐͂̕͝,̴̧̺̞̣̺͈̮͙̹̲͉̹̌̍̓͝e̶͙̰͔͙̣̫̮̅͂͛̆̓̇̎͐̚̚m̸̡̛̰̖̼̝͈̒́̔̎͑̈́͑̄͂͌̃̽̚͝ì̸̜͕̲̲͕̖͙̭̿̓͑̋̃̾̉t̶͙͖̫̻̰͑͑̒́̃͂ ̶͈̞͈͔̙̠̼̎̌̂̿́̋̃̔̕͜r̵̢͈̗͎̬͔̥̺͍̗̝̭͔̃͒͋̓̂̂͜͝ͅi̸̢̗̩̞͉̾͂͆̈́̈́̒̽̇̚͝͝ę̵͎̫̗̬̙̪͙̭̱̞̹̗̓͌̓̑̂̍͂͒̕͠h̷̡̞̻̹͔̩̲̻̩͚͈̪͊̈̓̓̓͂͜ͅͅt̶̯̦̦̟̯͉̳͓̝̻̻̖͓̬̣͂̂̈́̆̊̐̓̍̚͘ ̷̢̹̬͔͔͖̮͙͈͖͍̏̾̎͋͐̉́̾̿̿̾̕͜t̴̹̪̎͒̉̓̀̄͑̕͜͝s̵̡̘͚̦̰̺͙̟̲̭̦̘͔͌̇̑̓͋̓̆̊̿̓̊ͅa̴̩͌̄̿̓͐̈́͘ͅp̸̢̛̦̹͙̱̻̅̄̔̇͊̔̑̌̂͆͌̏͝ ̶̧͚̻͓̫͑͂̑ͅͅͅw̸̟̯̱͖̱͔͆̌̀͑̌̋ͅơ̸̮͕̻̳̝̤̙͓͎̔̏̐r̶̛̥̜̦̼̙̫͎̥͎̬̯̟̖̈́̈́̇̎͐̈̎͑̎͆̒̆͜͝ģ̶̡̘̗̭͚͕̱̳̮̦̣̖̗̎̏͌̊ ̵̻̯̖̹̳͕̗̘̪̏̋͂͑̌͘̚͘t̸̬̒͂̎͆͑͑̍̏̑͠͠â̵̳̠͓͔̿̑̈h̵̛̻͉̽̑̍̾͋͝t̴̲̟͑̎̌̉̽͂͂̎̆͌̀̎̑̍̂ ̶͈̻̹̯̳̘̾̒͛͑͆͘̕͝͝͝s̸͎̲̫̝̝̰͓̰͉͕̪̖̊͗̀̐̓͜t̶̢͍̱͖̭̜̞͖̆̆̅ó̵̡̧̬̝̞͕͔̘͈̃̿͒͜o̵̧̢͔̣̟͚̳͉̤̪̙̼̯̖̎͊̇̅̍̊͗̃̋̇͜͝ŗ̴̢̧̢͔̘͖͉̩̫̫̘͇̿̒̀͑̍̊̏͌̀̍͛͂̆̚ ̶̢̠͉̫̥͓͙̩̬̯͕͙̺͂͒͒͊͗̚͘͝ę̴̘̺̦̟̹̳͖͚͇͙̆͋̏͑̎͑̾̎̓̒̇͋̚s̵̢̜̻̜̏̍̎̄̏̋̓̓̕ḛ̷̡̪͙͉̞͎̻̬͇̮̜̳̟̔̄͝ͅh̴̛̳̗̺̮̯̉̍͐̿̑͜t̷̞̝͍̊̉̏̊̀̅͜ ̶̡̠̟̰͈͉̱̻͎͉͇̮͕̦͗̑͛̔́̋̂̕͜d̷͖̤͔̲̽̓̈́̈́͛̉̚̚ͅn̴̨͎͓̩̞̭͔̲̟̔̅̇̂̀́̉̄̀͊͘͜i̶̛̟͈̬̭͓̥̓̊̒B̷̢̥̣͉͔͉̫̫̫͎̞̖̎͗̏̽̈͋̽͌̈́͗͝ͅ

_*The roots are stopped in their tracks by a barrage of binding chains!*_

Penny!

Useless.

_*Another root rises up and smacks Penny away!*_

AAAAH!!!

_PENNY!_

_*Penny falls to the ground, blood pooling around her!*_

YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!

Fall.

_*As another root comes crashing towards the group it is suddenly burnt to centers by a gout of flames!*_

Don’t think so!

I’m here too!

_*Claire jumps from root to root slicing at them one by one!*_

Enough!

_*Roots come crashing down on the party!  Some wrapping around them, other crushing them undertow!  When the dust clears, Claire, Jack, and Bee are laying on the ground, heavily wounded.*_

This is where your story ends.  Farewell brave adven–

_*Suddenly more chains spring out binding Etreant’s remaining Roots and Visil’s head!*_

What!?

!̶͉̣̍̑̏̇̎̎̉͝͠!!ȩ̷̧̲͙͖͙̳̲̉̀m̵̡̧̨̧͇͉̥̪͇̮̓́͛̽͘͝ḯ̶̯͔̇̌̾͜͠t̶̰̱̻͕͚͐̔̍͝ ̴̡̗̗̩̓͐͗̍̔̀͋f̷̞̺̪̤̫͈͈̬͍̖͐̏̏͝ͅõ̸͍͉͐̑̄͐͗͆̋̽̍̽͗̉͒͠ ̸̡̢̭̭̪̲͎̺̗͐͆̓̋̄̒̕͜͝s̶̢͎̰͉̮̹͉̼͙̆̅̇̄̌̚̕͜d̷̮̣̤̞̹̣̫̫̱̻̱̞͙͖͒̈͆̆͋̀͛͠n̸̨̨͈̺͕̖̉͑̓͂̍͝å̸̘͉̫s̷̼̗̗͕̻͈̎̑͒͌̈̓̅͆͘ ̷̡̨̖̣̞̹̻̲͎͇̳̻͇̺͉̍e̶̳͔͇h̶̩̤̜̄͂̀̾̋̋̽͋̉̇̚̕ț̸͔̰̠͙͑̉̾̈̐̌͐̐̋̽ ̵̢͎̬̮͙͇̹̳̐̆̄̍͂͘͠ỏ̴͉͓̘͈̗̟̇͌̓̊̔͐̆̐͆͊͠͝t̷̫̗̲̥̲̠̑͗̽̊͆̎ ̸̙̟̬̃͝ę̶̢̨̤̲̘̙͓̝̝͎͍͕̳̉ͅn̴̥̲̫̫͓̍͛̏̃̃̉o̵͉͛̿̍̈͒̕ ̷̢̢̧̛̺͎̻͉̦͉͂͒̿̚̕ͅͅs̷̨̪̱̲̖̮̞̼̟̐̽̋͐͒͌́̕s̷̛̳̎̾͆́̈̒͌̚e̴̢͚͉̱͎̙͕̤̪̥͔̾ͅl̴̡̡̩͈̹̮̹̗̥̀̌̈́́͒͗̕͝e̶̛̤̜͖͗̓͛̒̕g̵̱̲̜̯͚̠̦̲͚̬̝̱̉̏͂̂̅͛͊̚a̸̬̩̦̿̌̈̆̑͛͗̾̚̕͝ ̴̩̩̥̹̯͚͙̝̟͚̂͑̈́̃͝s̶̡̯͈̼̼̥̫̟̣̮̬̟͚̅͌̎̄̂͆i̶̛̠͉͙̩͎̖͆̔͆̓͜͠ḩ̴̥̳̰̫̰̹̝̯̊̍̓͒ͅt̷̖̖̞͆̓̈́͑̏͊̋͜ ̶͖̻̲͉̞͓͔̻̠̭̬͆́͐̂͊̋͛̇̚͝͝ͅl̷͉͇̏͊̎̑̀̎͒l̷̢̛̩̖̞̗̣͂̂͛̉̔́͌͊̊͗͊̂͒ạ̵̤͐̑͊̕f̷̙͖̹͖̯͚͈̦̻̌̃͑̿̓̍̿͌͂̽̑͘͘͜͝ ̶̧̪̩̝͕̜̪̗̞̬͐̓̍̇̒͊̋̌̄̌͝t̸̮̮̭̹͉̺̤̯̝̒̔́̄̅̍͛͠e̶̳̾͒̆͌̌͋͑̓͂̈́̓͘͜͠ļ̶̧̧͇͉̹̣͕͕̼̰̳̘̰͓̊͂͌̽͂ ̸͎̲̳̯̖̙̗͕̙̫̗̺̎͂̓̆͋̒̄͊̆̏͠͠,̵̞̹̤̼̜̝̩̜̫̘̍͑̔̊̉̚͜͝ỹ̸̝͙̤͖̘̫̳̦̘̬̲̓̽̍̐̾̓̍̃r̴̨̩͔̠̩͎̹͉̥͙̍̾͊̀͊͗͜c̴̨̠͓̥͔̯̒͒͋̇̉̈́̈̒͝͝ ̵̪̖̯̖͒̆͊͆̂͂͘y̴̝̣͎̹̟̼͚̯͓͓̪͚͌m̵̭̞͖̐͊͌̃̈̃͘͝ ̵̨̡̡̖͓̜̠͉̠̰̣̄̃͛̀͂̂͐͘͠ͅr̸̡͚̯̝͚̘̩͖̻͐͑̃̈́̉̔̊̿̑̓̇̈́̿̍̚ȩ̶̲̱͔̘͚̹̔̽́̅̓̐̅̔͗̚͝ȟ̷̡̻̝͇̝̦̖͎̦̈́̒̋̋͋̿̊͂͗̕̕͜͝ ̶̥̫̱̙̺̥̙͙̰̳̞̐͑́̐̈̑̄̄̇̽̉́͘͜ņ̸͈̼̬͋̒͘͝ẉ̶̛̲̠͕͍̒̎͋̏̓̂͗͗͋̈̄̕o̴̻͚͓͗̆̊͆̋͑̐̅̈́̑͘n̸̤̤͉̐̿̂͌̿̉̃̍͆͘͘k̸͇̮̟̤̾̌n̶̡̳͉̘̞͓̅̇͛̈́͐͐͒̉̋̎͝u̷̧̦̙̙͇̝̬̠̥͎͓̯̺͛̓̚ͅ ̴̢̦̞̘͍̠̜͙͕̬̖̟̹͖̱̒̾ş̴̛̞̥̭̥͌̔̒̋̈͛̔͘͝ė̴̻̞̙̫͓̘̟̼̫́͊̂̈́̐̋̈̈͜͝ͅc̴̨̻͇͕̹͉͑̀̊̓̽̈r̷̛͙̙͊̆͆͌̂̈́̀͗̚͝ǫ̸̛̖̹͎̦̮̖̬̞͖̫͖̘̿̀̿̓͋͠F̸̡̡̲̝̜̻̪͗́̔̃́̑͐̕͜

NO!

I patched her up, but can’t hold on much longer!  Finish it now!

I’ll clear a path!

Ready!?

Let’s end this!!

_*The pair charge forward, dodging and leaping over what few unbound roots there are in order to strike at Visil himself!*_

_**Ecstasy!!!** _

_**Raging Edge!!!** _

_*The two attacks strike at Visil’s body!!!*_

 

_…A distant shattering is heard._

_A small but clear sound, marking the end to the world they knew._

_The body of Etria’s chieftain rolled down from the mighty tree Yggdrasil._

_The emotions given strength to the tree faded; the Chieftain’s corpse bore the signs as well._

_After 1000 years of life, his cold shell lay still on the ground before their feet._

_Yggdrasil had stopped moving._

_There was no way for them to know how much of the ruined world had been purified…_

_It is up to them to find the resolve to continue to overcome whatever trials lay ahead of them._

_Adventures who have come all this way, you need no longer fear any obstacle._

_Though one adventure is over, it is now up to you to find new purpose._

_Spread the truth of Yggdrasil to others and save this earth._


	67. One More Chapter

#### Stormhall

Penny…?

I’m okay Bee really…

You really scared me back there.

I…didn’t want you getting hurt.  Besides, you said I was in charge of protecting you remember.

Heh, my hero.

…Are you okay?  Visil is done but… your friends…

They wouldn’t want me sulking about them any longer than I already have.  I’ll always miss then but… they’d want me to keep living.

What are you… going to do…

…I had some ideas actually, but only if you’ll come with me that is.

!!!

Y-Yes!  I wanna stay with you Bee!

* _Bee gently strokes Penny’s hair.*_

I wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

 

 

Still nothing?

Sorry, no.

I was sure I had it this time!

Well keep trying at it if you’re still determined.  I’m in no hurry.

But… we explored the whole Labyrinth… Aren’t you going to be leaving soon?

No reason you can’t deliver it to me once you do get it working.  My door is always open.  …Just don’t bring that loudmouthed sister of yours unless you gotta.

Oh come on, you like our group.  Why can’t you just admit you had a good time?

This was… better than I thought it would be.  There are you happy?

* _Sigh.*_ I guess it’ll have to do.  What are you gonna do when you get home?

Still… thinking about it.  I’ll let you know before I leave.  In the meantime your research area is a mess.  How many times do I gotta clean this shit up for you?

H-Hey!  I was just about to clean it!  Honestly!

 

 

 

 

…

…Dost thou require assistance?

Huh?  Oh, no I’m just making sure all our things are in order.  We have a lot of packing ahead of us.

I see.

…Human I wish to apologize.

Apologize?

I have… heard of what happened in the depths of the holy land.  How thou wast deceived by that wicked man who wished to use the lands power for his own affairs.

Perhaps if I had been… less aggressive I could have seen what was happening and…

You shouldn’t blame yourself.  We were also blind to what was happening, and there was a time when I actually thought you were our enemy because of that.

Still as leader I must accept responsibility for the forest folk’s fate…

Do you know what you’ll do now?

…I–

Hey Leo you got a sec?  I think we have a problem.

Claire?  What’s up?

Well…

 

 

 

 

 

♪♫♬

You seem oddly cheerful.

Oddly?

You kept going on and on about wanting to see our story through.  I thought you’d be annoyed about not seeing the ending firsthand.

Endings aren’t everything.  One should learn to be happy with what you have seen instead of what you missed out on.  Besides… I have a feeling there’s still one last chapter to this tale.

The hell are you–

Hey Rho?  Z?

Huh?  Claire, Leo?

♪♫♬

Have you all seen Lin?

We can’t find her anywhere.

Ah right.  She asked me to give this to you.

_*Z hands Claire a note.*_

…”Meet me at the depths of Yggdrasil prepared to battle.  It is time for us to settle things.”


	68. The Challenge

#### Yggdrasil Floor 25

_Lin sits alone, legs crossed in deep meditation, her sheathed blade laying flat across her lap.  Her eyes open as she hears the door open._

__…Lin?

So you have arrived.  Did you come alone?

Yeah, like the note said.

…Good.

Er… Lin is everything okay?

…A few days ago you asked me why I came here, and I told you I would tell you once we had reached the Labyrinth’s depths.

Huh?  Oh right!  You did say that!  Okay Lin, tell me!  What did you come here for?

_*Lin stands, ties her sheath to the pommel of her blade and points her blade at Claire.*_

Claire Embertide, daughter of Galid Embertide and Empri Embertide.  I, Lin Hisakawa, only daughter of Kinshiro Hisakawa and Yukino Hisakawa formally challenge you to a duel to prove both my own strength, and the strength of my family’s sword techniques.  Do you accept?

…Wait what?

Claire Embertide, daughter of Galid Embertide and–

N-No I heard you!  You…. wanna fight me?  That’s why you came all the way out here?

T-That is correct…

Why would you…?

…

Whatever the reason is, I can tell it’s important so…

_*Claire ties her own blade to her sheath, and readies herself.*_

I’ll come at you with my all!  I Claire Embertide, accept the challenge!

…T-Thank you Claire.

On the count of three we begin.

Right!

One.

Two.

…

…

**Three!**

 


	69. The Duel

#### Years Ago

“Hey Hey, are you Mr. Hisakawa’s daughter?”

“…Yes that should be obvious.  Do you see anyone else here?”

“Ha ha, guess you’re right.  I’m Claire, it’s great to meet you!”

“Lin Hisakawa.”

“Woah you’re so cool and stoic!  Just what I’d expect from a Ronin!  Do you want to be friends?”

“Huh?”

“Friends.  I was hoping we could be-”

“Don’t waste my time.  I came here to prove to my father that I am strong enough for the next level of training, that is all.”

“But-”

“These pleasantries are over.  It is nearly time for our duel and I would like to beat you as quickly as possible, so let us get this over with…”

 

 

 

#### Present Day

_**Raging Edge!** _

_**Razor Dodge!!** _

* _Lin nimbly dodges Claire’s blow with a razor fast dodge!*_

( _For how long has that day played on loop in my mind?  The arrogance I once showed…)_

_**Arm Strike!!** _

_*Lin deals a heavy blow Claire’s sword arm!*_

ACK!  SHIT!

_(I must thank you for this Claire.  For taking me along, letting me see the people you travel with. Showing me that there is still such a long journey ahead for me.)_

_**Slantwise Cut!** _

_(I will defeat you here and take the first step on that road!)_

_**F-Falcon Slash!!** _

_*Suddenly Claire leaps to the side, dodging Lin’s cut while being in prime position to attack!*_

!!!

_**Drawing Stance!!** _

_*As Claire unleashes blow after blow, Lin assumes a more maneuverable stance at the last minute begins dodging them all one after the other!*_

_(When I lost to you, Claire, I couldn’t accept it before.  I was supposed to be the inheritor to the greatest sword  techniques on this world, so how could I lose!  But now I see.)_

_**Peerless Stance!!!** _

_*Lin assumes a threatening stance, the ideal stance that her father passed down to her.  One with no weaknesses to speak of*_

Hah… You really are amazing Lin!

**_Triple Charge!!!_ **

_*Claire hypes herself up, looking ready to attack!*_

But I won’t give up so easily!!

I’d expect nothing less!

_(Now I see that while I have been closed off in the mountains, you have been traveling, gaining real experience, seeing things I can only imagine!)_

This next blow will decide it!

_(I want to be like you Claire.  I want to become an adventurer and learn true strength!  However first…!)_

_**Lightning Stab!!** _

_(First I will surpass you!!)_

_*Lin stabs at Claire with a blade enveloped in Lighting, thinking quickly Lin blocks with her sword!*_

It’s over!!!

* _Claire grimaces, barely holding onto her blade as electricity courses from it_ _to her, however just as it becomes too much and she is about to let go…*_

**_Blinding Slap!!_ **

_*Claire arcs her blade in a downward attack that misses but creates a dust cloud as she is forced to toss her blade aside!*_

_**Flame Grater!!!** _

_*Lin’s sword erupts in flames as she slices through the dust cloud at neck level with her sheaved blade, her eyes widen as the cloud dissipates and she sees Claire having ducked under her blow at the last second!*_

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

_*With a war cry Claire bashes into Lin’s midsection with her shield!!*_

_*Lin’s eyes bulge as the blow is dealt, the pain so great she loses grip on her sword, and she is sent flying back breaking through the wall behind them!  A thunderous CRASH echoes throughout the empty chamber!*_

_(Once again you have shown me… I still… have much to learn…)_

_*Lin closes her eyes and falls unconscious.*_

 

 

 

 

Lin!  Lin!!!

Ugh… huh?

Oh good you’re awake.  I was worried I overdid it with that last attack.

Not that I had much choice… Seriously when you disarmed me I thought I was finished.

Right… I…. wait where are we?

Well that last attack sent you flying through the wall and down what looked like a staircase… I think this might actually be…

A new Stratum…

#  **End of Stratum 5**


	70. Making a Difference

#### Stormhall

Another Stratum?

Yeah the wall just gave way during me and Lin’s duel!

Oh so that finally happened.

W-Was everyone already aware?

Everyone but Claire basically.

♪♫♬

Huh?  What are you guys whispering about?

Don’t worry about it.

Hm, well anyways looks like we still got some exploring to do!

…

…

Huh?  What’s up you two–

Oh.

Right you two already made your preparations to leave…

…I’ll stay.  I caravans to the capital are pretty frequent even here.  Besides I still haven’t fully explored the Labyrinth like I promised I would.  I’m not one to leave things half finished.

Er… that’s is if it’s okay with you Penny…

Y-Yes I wanna finish this too…

Awesome!  Thanks so much you guys!

……

Oh… right…

Leo…?

I can probably stick around for a bit longer.

You sure?

Mh, besides I also want to see this through to the end.

So wait, what’s the deal?

Leo was… hoping to join up with a company of Knights that was in the area.

They said they were going to head to the mountain border for monster slaying.

 Wait isn’t that…?

The area where my hometown used to be, yeah.

With the reputation our guild has gathered they said they’d be happy to have me.

And I want to keep that area safe.  My village isn’t the only one that gets attacked by monsters and bandits from the mountains.  I want to… make a difference like Dad did for me.

An admirable goal.

Yeah…

…The knights said they wouldn’t be setting out for a few weeks.  I think we can make it through this stratum in that time.

…

Alright!  We should get moving then!

Yeah…

Right…

 


	71. The Pact

#### Yggdrasil Floor 26

Summer?  Yo Earth to Summer!

H-Huh…?

We’re moving on, c’mon.

Right sorry…

You’ve been kinda out of it.  You okay?

Can’t say I blame you with how creepy this place is.  Blood red cave with almost… fleshy walls.

I… don’t want Leo to go…

…

…Ah.

I-I mean, I do!  I know this is something he’s wanted for a very long time but…

But you know we’re  _all_ going to be leaving soon and there’s no way of knowing when we’ll see everyone again.

…I’ll be leaving for a new adventure too once all this is over.  Leo will be going to work with those knights.  Kat’s already of training with dad…

I… miss Autumn…

…Yeah…

You’re still mad at her.

I am but she’s still my sister.  Even if I’m pissed I still want to see her again.

…Me too.

I wish… she would’ve at least said goodbye.

…Let’s make a pact.

A…pact?

What?

Yeah you, me, Leo, and Kat when we go back and see her.

Let’s pick one day out of the year, and promise that we’ll head back home and see each other on that day.

…I’d like that…

Thanks Claire.

Try not to worry about us.  Leo’s gonna be with a company of trained warriors, and I’ll have Rho watching my back!

Huh?  Rho?

I thought I could… stick around.

I wanna try more of this adventuring junk.

Besides Claire’d probably get moody if she had to travel all by herself.

Hey…!

 _*Giggles*_ Thanks Rho.

…Even if we’re far apart.  We’re still siblings.

I know… thanks.

I love you guys.

Totes!

Oh and Rho?

Yeah?

I’m trusting you to take care of Claire!  …And say goodbye to your brothers this time before you go!

Yeah yeah…

 


	72. A Prelude to Destruction

#### Yggdrasil Floor 7

Why the hell are we here again?

There were reports a little girl’s voice in this part of the Labyrinth.  We need to rescue her.

Isn’t it a little weird that a little girl could make it this far in?

Oh no!  Poor thing!  We need to save her!

Again isn’t it a little weird that–

Help me!

Did you all hear that!?

It came from behind this door!

Wait I’m trying to say I think we should be–

Hee hee!  Greetings explorers!

…Careful…

That is not a little girl.

Maybe it’s just misunderstood?

_*The monster sends out dozens of lashing vines at the group*_

That’s a no!  THAT’S A NO!!!

_*The group dodges out of the way!*_

Alright asshole you asked for it!  Time to bur–

_*The monster blows some pollen Jack’s way*_

Time to bur– burr…. he he… bur bur….

Shit!  The idiot’s confused!  Distract it while I deal with this!

Right let’s go guys!

Right behind you!

Moving!

Awww… how cute!

Wait… it’s a trap!

_*Leo tackles Lin aside!*_

Wha– L-Leo!

_*Suddenly a vine wraps around Clair and drags her up towards the monster*_

Gaahh…! L-Let me go!

Hee hee.  It’s so cute when they try and fight back…

And you look especially tasty…

The hell does that–

_*The monster suddenly pulls Claire in close and kisses her*_

MMPHHH… mphhh…!!!

W-What…!?

Okay that’s new.

Wait it looks like it’s sucking out her lifeforce!  We need to do something Lin!

…

…Lin?

Lowly monster…

How dare you…

STEAL CLAIRE’S LIPS!!!

HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

_*Lin leaps with blinding speed and slices the vines holding Claire*_

_*Claire falls to the ground, looking drained…*_

L-Lin… what just happened.

Absolutely nothing.  We will never speak of it again in fact.

What… but…?

NEVER AGAIN CLAIRE!

O-Oh okay!

RAAAGH, you bitch!  I’ll make you pay for–

_*Before she can finish talking, the monster is engulfed in flames!*_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!

Sorry what was that?

You don’t get to act cool after babbling like an idiot for a minute and a half.

I-Idiots!  You’ll pay for this!  When the great dragons get here you’ll all pay!

_*The monster screams as the flames reduce it to ash*_

Yeah yeah, shove it up your ass why don’tcha?

What was that it was saying about dragons?

Who cares?  Let’s go back and get drunk.

You know what, seconded.

…Hey Lin?

Yes?

It’s a little embarrassing but… whatever happened to me made me feel really tired. Do you think you could… carry me?

!!!

I-I suppose if I must!

Thanks… er… seriously though what actually happened to–

WE WILL NEVER DISCUSS IT!

 


	73. The Prophecy

#### Stormhall

…

Rho?  Earth to Rho you doing okay?

Huh?

You seem to be a bit distracted as of late.

Oh it’s nothing, I was just thinking about that plant monster.

We don’t need to think about that monster.  Ever again in fact.  Let us forget it exists, agreed?

I was just thinking she’s the third super powerful monster we’ve had to fight since we took out Visil…

Is she?

I mean… there was that manticore…

 

 

 

 

#### Yggdrasil Floor 17, Days Ago

God!  Why won’t this thing go down!?

**_GRAAAAAGG!!_ **

It’s almost there…!

Fine then!  Take this and stay down!

####  Ecstasy!

_*Bee lashes at the monster again and again!*_

G-Grreeeek!!

Not… bad…

_*The monster fall to the ground dead…*_

…

…I-It could talk?

 

 

 

 

#### Stormhall, Present Time

Man, I wanted to fight a manticore…

I understand that creature was strong but I don’t believe I see your point Rho.

Well then there was also that golem…

 

 

 

 

#### Yggdrasil Floor 3, Days Ago

GRKRKRKRK!!!!

_*The Golem explodes in flames but still stands!*_

HA!  This is fun!  Hey Summer what should I hit it with next?

Jack I think it’s crying…

GRKRKRKRK…..

Maybe we should put it out of its misery?

Oh fine…

…

####  Volt Formula!

*Jack hits the monster with arcing electricity!*

GRKRKRKRK!!!

Jack please…

 

 

 

 

 

#### Stormhall, Present Day

I don’t know.  Was that monster really that strong?

Well there’s one other reason I’m worried…

 

 

 

 

#### Stormhall, Yesterday

Hi Z.

Did I ever tell you the old legend about how when the Lord of Yggdrasil Falls, the three dragons of old will return to bring destruction to the land?

…

Also hello to you too!

♪♫♬

 

 

 

 

 

#### Stormhall, Present Day

Okay that one is slightly more concerning.

Well if we fought three monsters that were all strong perhaps those were the dragons?

You’re saying the dragons were more metaphorical?

Indeed.

Maybe… look the pub just posted a quest to check up on these weird sounds the Wyvern has been making.  Do you think we can do it?

Sure if it’ll make you feel better!  Let’s go!


	74. The Arrival of the Three

#### Yggdrasil Floor 8

####  GRAAAAAAAA!!!!

Huh, it really is pitching a fit isn’t it?

…I wonder why…

Really it’s kind of a pathetic sounds of a dragon to be making.

Wyvern!

Rho do you see anything odd?

No… nothing…

It’s all right Rho.  I can’t exactly blame you for being paranoid after everything we’ve been through so far.  Let’s head back to Stormhall and gets some–

U-UMM…!

Penny?

I-It’s…. it’s…

Penny what’s the–

IT’S COMING THIS WAY!!!

Wait what!?

####  GRAAAAAAAA!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

Is... Is everyone okay?

Yeah… somehow…

It was a worthy foe.

Is it gone?

Looks like it.  I gotta say feels pretty good to drive back a dragon.

NO!  You know what I’m sick of this so I’m going to lay this out once and for all!

That!  That thing that we chased off!  Is a  _wyvern._

_*Something starts rising up behind Claire*_

Er, Claire…

I’m not done yet!  While dragons come in all shapes and sizes you can clearly tell this isn’t one of them due to its smaller size.  Real dragons are huge!

_*The thing rising up behind Claire is huge*_

Real dragons are intimidating!

_*The thing rising up behind Claire is intimidating*_

Trust me, you’ll know a  _real_ dragon when you see one!

_*The thing rising up behind Claire is a real dragon*_

C-Claire…!

CLAIRE MOVE!

Huh?

_*Claire turns around*_

…

A real dragon!!!

_*Another creature rises up*_

_*And another*_

_Three real dragons!!!!_

Lin grab her!

_*The three begins charing their breath weapons*_

GRAB HER NOW!

_*Lin grabs the star-struck Claire and starts running*_

So cool!

_*The ground explodes with fire, ice, and lightning as the group desperately escapes!*_

 


	75. Storm Emperor

#### Stormhall

OH MY GOD!   DID YOU ALL SEE THAT!?

Yes Claire… we saw…

DRAGONS!  LIKE- ACTUAL DRAGONS!

We know Claire… we know…

Scary…

Are we going to be okay?

I’m not sure but we can’t just let a group of dragons take up a nest in the Labyrinth, everyone is in danger until they’re taken out!

Goody-Goody is right.  What’s the plan?

Well taking them out all at once is out of the question.  We need to find a way to seperate them…

Only question is how to do that… Got any ideas Z?

Don’t know anything else about them.

Why don’t I believe that?

♪♫♬

Ugh… any ideas at all?

Well there was one who was channeling electricity right?

That is correct.

Maybe one of the big generators in the fifth stratum could lure him out.

Worth a try I guess.  Let’s go.

Oh I’m going too!  Can I go?  Come on! You can’t have there be a big dragon and not take me along!  Please?

We should probably stick with one team for dragon slaying.  My shield can protect us against their breath attacks.

And I can definitely put the hurt on them.

…

You want to fight a dragon too don’t you?

Y-Yes… very much so.

It’s okay Lin you can come.

I-I will make the most of this opportunity!

Lin!  Let’s be dragon slayers together!

Just don’t get carried away you two…

 

 

 

 

#### Yggdrasil Floor 25

Well we turned the generator on… any sign of it?

No…

None…

Guys can you try not to act quite so bummed out…

But I wanna fight a dragon!

I do as well!!!

Come on now we need to stay on–

Wait I hear something coming!  I think it’s–

**_RAGAAAAAHHHHH!!!!_ **

It’s here…

It’s here!!!

Let’s just get this over with…


	76. Blizzard King

#### Yggdrasil Floor 15

We slayed a dragon!  We slayed a dragon!!!

We did!  Claire did you see that part where I was running up its back!?

Oh that was so cool!  Did you see that part where I dodged it’s gnashing teeth, and stabbed it in the eye!

That was amazing!

Someone please stop them… They’re giving me a headache…

You two remember why we’re here right?

Huh?

What?

I don’t think they were listening…

Well from the looks of things after we defeated the Dragon–

Shouldn’t these guys have better names than “The Dragons”?

Z said their names were the Dragon, the Drake, and the Wyrm.

I  _knew_ he knew more about them!

But that’s lame!  Maybe that last guy could’ve been like… the Storm Emperor! ‘

Oh yes!  And the ice dragon can be the Blizzard King!

All right Leo, take us home!  What’s the red dragon’s name!

Er, um… maybe the… Great Dragon?

…

…

I mean sure I guess…

Why do you sound so unenthused about the name  _I_  picked!?

Can we get back on topic please?

Right… as I was saying after we beat the er… Storm Emperor.  The uh, Blizzard King apparently went into a rage and came down to this floor.

 He attacked a bunch of adventurers on his way down… our quest here is actually to retrieve the arm of one of the adventures it fought.

Oh…

Then it’s… our fault then.  We were the ones who beat the Storm Emperor and caused the Blizzard King to go berserk…

We did what we needed to do.  It isn’t like we could’ve just left them to their own devices.

I know but still…

I sense a presence up ahead…

The Blizzard King?

Wow those names really stuck huh…

I can’t say for sure.  Let’s forge on.

I think I see something on the ground ahead.

_*Lin ventures forward*_

Do you see what it is?

_*Lin holds up a frozen severed arm*_

E-Eeeew…

O-Oh…

It’s nearby get ready!

I see it flying in!

**_RAWKOOON!!!_ **

Be careful Z said this one can reflect attacks back at its foe!

Oh ‘I don’t know anything more about them’ my ass!

 


	77. Great Dragon

#### Yggdrasil Floor 8

All right.  Two down, one more to go.

Woah you actually seem focused now.

People are getting hurt.  We’ve got to put a stop to it!

Indeed.  From what I saw this one seemed to be the leader of the three.

You say that like these three are allies or something.

I mean, they could be?  It’s hard to say actually.

Well we know where this thing is.  Let’s just do same as last time.  Leo up front defending, me and Lin rush it, Jack stays back and alchemizes it–

That’s not what that word means.

–And Rho hands back with Jack and supports us.

I’ll do my best.

Ok.  Let’s go.  Great Dragon here comes Thundera!

_*The group approaches the final dragon*_

**_RAKAGGHHH!!!_ **

 

 

 

 

D-Damn it…

Ugh…

Lin, Claire!

**_RAWGRRRR!!!_ **

Damnit it’s too much… can’t move…

I’m running out of medical supplies here!

I’m not doing so hot myself!

No this can’t be the end!  We can still–

_*The great dragon thumps its tail on the ground, causing a quake that forces the group to their knees*_

AH!  N-No…

Killed by a great dragon… not a bad way to go…

No Lin… we can’t give up… not yet!

_*The dragon starts charging its breath weapon*_

Shit get out of there!

You’ve got to move!  Now!

No… I can’t raise my… shield…

GUYS!!!

_*Suddenly a monster flies through the sky and hurrles itself at the Great Dragon!*_

Isn’t that–

–The  _wyvern!?_

_*The great dragon’s fire attack is cut off as the Wyvern bites into its neck!*_

So AWESOME!

There’s an opening!

I can’t move my legs…

…Toss me at it.

Claire?

What the hell are you–

Toss me at it!

…Very well!

Shucks… this better not kill you okay!?

_Together Lin and Leo toss Claire at the Great Dragon just as it’s biting down on the Wyvern’s neck!*_

HYAAAAAAA!!!

_*After finishing off the Wyvern, it turns to see Claire flying right at its neck!*_

##  Dragon Slaying Edge!!!

_*As Claire flies past the dragon’s neck, she stabs her sword into it!  Creating a gaping cut in its flesh!*_

**_GRGrrrrrrr…. GAAAAAhhhhhh…!!!_ **

_*The dragon clutches at its neck as blood pools from it, until it falls over onto its side and dies.*_

…

Are you okay Lin?

I think I’m in love…

Lin?

Huh!?  I-I said nothing!!!

…Sure.  Hey why don’t we go rescue Claire from those bushes she fell into so she can geek out at us over what she just did.

R-Right…

You all have fun with that I’m getting drunk back at the bar.

I can’t help but feel as if you’re all a bit too nonchalant about having just slayed a dragon.

I don’t see you jumping for joy.

Well I guess it’s because…

We still do have a Labyrinth to conquer…

Exactly.  I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to be happy once our job is done.

Yeah…

I hope so anyway.


	78. Change

#### Outside the Explorers Guild

Yeah I’m sure I can put in a good word for you.  Should be easy after everything your group has done.

I see.  I can’t thank you enough.  I’ll see you later then.

Of course.  Till next time.

…How did it go?

Things look good.  Should just take a few weeks for the capital to get his letter.

T-That’s great!

Bee?  Penny?

Oh, Lin.  Hello.

Was that the guildmaster you were speaking to?

Oh er yeah.  I was asking if he could help me with something.

Help you?

I was… asking him if he could recommend me to the grand guild hall in the capital.  I’m… going to train to be a guildmaster there.

A guildmaster?

I thought it would be good.  Help guild other adventurers, make sure they don’t make the same mistakes I made.

A-And… I’m going to help her!

 _*Bee smiles and pats Penny on the head.*_ So as you can see I have nothing to worry about.

I see.  Congratulations, I believe you will be well suited for your chosen path.

Thanks, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous but this one is good at chasing away any doubts I may have.

_*Penny blushes*_

Excellent to hear.

What about you though?  You’ve been… more quiet than usual after your duel with Claire.

I… honestly I never expected to lose.  I suppose I am more arrogant than I thought.

I will be fine though.  I’m simply thinking about what I should do next.

…You know, you’ve changed a lot from when we first met.

I could say the same about you two as well.

R-Really…?

You seriously didn’t notice?  You’ve come a long way Penny.

Y-You have too Bee…

…No matter what happens.  I am glad I met everyone here.

I feel exactly the same.

_*A small smile plays across Penny’s face, and she nods.*_


	79. Healing Miracle

#### Stormhall

…

Summer?  You’ve been staring at that bottle for over an hour.

…

We found a healing spring even deeper, inside the sixth stratum.

I’ve been trying to find a way to purify it but… It’s not working like it did for the others.

It certainly looks different.  It’s red like blood…

Yeah…

…

Here.  Thou may have this.

Huh?

A relic, used by the forest folks in the medicinal arts.  Use it in the purification process and thou might find success.

O-Oh…

Thank you.

Tis nothing…

 

 

 

 

Jack! Jack!

Eh, oh kid what do you–

Drink this!

It’s purified water from the spring we found on floor 28.  If anything’s going to work it’ll be this!  Kupala helped me purify it too.

I merely provided the tools.

Go ahead and give it a try, Jack.

…Sure thing.  Down the hatch I guess…

_*Jack drinks the red healing water.*_

…

_*Suddenly Jack’s eyes widen!  He takes off his gauntlets.*_

Oh…!  
Hm.

Jack!

_*The scars from his hands have faded away, only small signs of them remain!*_

…Not perfect but hey, nice work kid.

That’s all you gotta say?

There’s a lot I wanna say, but I ain’t one for being all touchy-feely.

So er… thanks.

I mean it.  It really, truly means a lot that you did this for me…

I’m uh… gonna take a walk now…

O-Oh.  Yeah take your time Jack.

…Thank you Kupala.  I couldn’t have done it without you.

As I said, you had most of the research prepared.  I merely pointed thou in the correct direction.

Even so, thank you.

I’m gonna go clean up my research area now, make sure all my notes about this are in order.

Right go for it.

…

Are you okay?

Tis nothing just.

A foul wind is blowing.  As if there is one last trial ahead.


	80. The Final Chapter

#### Stormhall

♪♫♬

…Hey Z?

♪♫♬?

You’ve been really quiet lately.  Everyone else is getting ready to do whatever it is they’re gonna do once we hit the bottom floor of the Labyrinth.

I’m just waiting for the last chapter to play out, then I plan on leaving.

Leaving for where though?

Hm…

_*He points in a seemingly random direction.*_

That way maybe.

You don’t have a home?

Never really felt at home anywhere.  Besides I’d rather see the surprising that stay in one play where everything is the same.

I prefer to travel, watch people’s stories unfold, and then once I am satisfied move on.

Wait, I’ve never actually heard you tell any stories.  Not a single one since you joined us.

Stories aren’t things you tell.  They are things you see or experience first hand.  Summarizing the events is just uttering a hollow shell of something that was.

That’s a fucking bleak way of looking at things?

Is it?  I find it quite beautiful.

Hey guys?

Claire?  What’s up?

♪♫♬

We’re at the final area of the 30th floor.

The final room of Yggdrasil.

I just thought we should all experience this together.

It’s time then.

I’ll grab my stuff.  You coming Z?

♪♫♬

And so the final chapter…

…Begins.


	81. Yggdrasil Core

#### Yggdrasil Floor 30

…I kinda can’t believe we’re here.

Should I… say something?

Technically I’m guild leader so really I should be the one asking that.

Oh perfect!  Go ahead guild leader!  Rouse us with a speech!

E-Er… No I–

I do think it’s appropriate, don’t you think so Penny?

…S-Sure…

If everyone else believes so…

You kinda set yourself up for this Leo.

Ha!  Just a bit yeah.

It’s okay Leo.  I’m sure you can do it!

♪♫♬

Er um… g-good work everyone!

Rousing.  Inspiring even.

Oh shut up and open the door.

Fine fine.  Opening the door and…

* _The door slowly opens*_

We did iiiiiiii……

…

…

Uh guys?

Time to fight?

Time to fight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

####  GRRREEEGRRRR.

It’s… not going down….

Claire I… I might not…

Stay behind me Penny!

Bee…!

Don’t have… much left in the tank.

This… final chapter just might be too exciting for me…

Would you… shut up…?

It’s okay I’ll protect you all…

Leo you can’t!

“Hold Thundera.”

!!!

What!?  Why are you here?

It is the duty of the forest folk of protecting our God.

That duty is at an end.  Our clan’s final task is the rite of sending, to abolish that our God has completed its work.

_*Kupala begins to glow, along with Leo’s spear.*_

This magic…

Penny?

What is this…?

 __I have placed my power in Leo’s spear.  Wield it against the fiend to slay it.

I pass through the spear and the soul of our God, whose duty is now complete, to the next world.

B-But that means–

I have departed the present world and shall go with our God to the next.

What?  You can’t!  You’ll die!

This is the day our clan has lived for.  ‘Tis not death… ’tis the fulfillment of my people’s duty.

So… if you do this… we can win?

‘Tis the forest folk’s duty.  The final fulfilment of our destiny is no cause for sorrow.

Like hell… I won’t let this happen…!

_*Claire takes a step forward, only to wince and fall to her knees!*_

C-Claire!!

Damnit take it easy!

P-Please… you don’t have to…

…For me, this is the cumulation of my most earnest wish.  To send our God’s spirit is a glorious task.

It is a sort of justice that we forest folks must carry out.  But thy words… They do bring me comfort.

…The forest folks story deserves the right to come to an end.  Just as with all tales.

Now lend me thy strength!  The moment thou slay the God’s earthly form, I shall spirit its soul to the next world!

…Kupala…

Lend me your power!

I am sorry that I must lay this burden at thy feet.  But… I am grateful, Leo.

Thundera… the time I spent with thee… It was not wasted.

_*With that Kupala’s body dissipates into light, and Leo’s spear shines all the brighter.*_

This is it… One last atack…!

Everyone clear a way for him!

Damnit…

…Let’s end this!!!

####  Raging Edge!

####  Arm Strike!!

####  **Eat flame!!**

####  Disabling Shot!

Everyone keep fighting!

####  Salve!

####  ♪♫♬♫♫♫♬♫♪♪♬♪♪

####  Gag!!

!̷̳͌̋̚ş̷̜̘̌͒̓͌̀̇̒͒d̸̠̟̯̙̣͈͓̿n̵̛͙̱̠͕̣̣̣͉̄̈́̌͋͗̍͑̓̑̆̃͜͝͝e̵̟͓͌̾̉̈́̕̕ȉ̴̧̡̡̯͙̙̣̣̘̩̈́̾͊̚͠͝ȑ̸̨̩͔̯͕̏̽͗̀͐͑̏̂̈́̐̂f̴̡̅͋̍̈̄̍̐̉̓͒̈̈̇̕͝ ̷̢̼̠͈̥̰̙͕̝̱́̀̉̓̐͐̍̔̒̈́͘͠͝d̸͎͍͙͎͌͋ę̵̛̪͖̹͉͈̭̬̳͖͎̦̫͑̽̌̆̈́̓̆̎͝ͅr̷̨̜̯̳̼̼͉͎̋̋̊̈̑̈́̓̂̽̌͆u̴̧̢͇̞͙͖̰̱͚̎̋̋̿̕͘͜s̶̛̗̥̘͒͂̔a̶̛͓̘͍̦̳̙̱̭͔̦͔̪͖̐͋̾̚͝e̷̛̤͚̣͉̪͇̽͗̈͘r̴͓̝̦̜̫͓̠͍̙̩̦͕̃͋̍̾͘͜t̵̛̪̙͇̦̬̏͆̀ ̵̨̻͓̦̫͖̤͉̃̈ý̷̪̻̬̼̂͛̆̓͛̈̾̏͘̕̕͝m̴̡̢͇͎̯̼̯̠̻̦̮̥͔͗̿ ̵̧̛̼̳̦̤̜̬̞͍̭̦̟̞̈͌̎͋̑̈́͑̈͛͊̚͝ṱ̷̨̛̣̝͎͓̹̺̹̱̙̞̪̞̹̅̊̾͗̈́̐͐͐c̸̢̨̞̝̤̳̱͙̪̤̝̟̆e̵̻̽̂͋t̶̡̨̬̲̝̘̖̞̐̉̓͋͋̕͜ǫ̶̩̭̫͔͍̱͚̗̖͒̒̈́͑̂͆͗̽̇̐̌͒̏r̵̢̛̤͉͙͙͚̘̟̿p̵̼̾̓͂̓͂̽̀̋͐͋̕ ̴̛̜̼̩̼̞̰̘͍̮̞̭͎̞̊̆̾̊̄̽͋̍͒̑̕͜ḛ̵̪̬͍͈̮̬̤̰̎̓͒̆̈́̿͊̐̑͝s̷͇͉͖̘̘̮͆̂̐̊̿̒͛̍͒̾̂̕̚a̶̲͖̥̙̱̼̣͕̞͈̘̿̓̅̌̃̆̿͛ͅē̵̘͍̠͈̱̗̝̹̹̐l̴̟̼̥̦̝̓͗̂̈́̂p̶̡̧̺̲̥̰̘̻̙͈̈́̈́̈̈́ ̵̘̈́̑,̷̨̛͎̜͔͉̣͍̟͈͍̺̮̘̹̈́͂̉̽̔̿̈͑̔̂̀̒͘d̴̡̛͔͙͓̪͖̆̇͊̉̾̏̂͝ͅñ̴̛͇̳̳̻̤̅͋̕ȩ̵̡̦͖̺͍͔̦͙͇̃͊͋͌̂͘͝ ̴̪̗̳̱̠̻̻̏́̏͌̄͛͊̄́́̐͘̕n̴̛̹̲͎̜̺͇̞̹̬͍̂͗͘ą̸͉̭͍͚͚̲͆̓̔͒ ̶͙̦̳̲̮̮̖̳͇͗̽͐͗̚͜o̸̢̫̰̱̠̝͚̣̬͎̠͓̬̎̓̈́̅̃̍̽͆͆̒͒t̷̨̢̛̛͖̖̪̹̣͇̞̪̪̱̰̬̀̎̽̌͘ ̵̛̜̘̉̍̓̑̃̅̄̑́ȩ̶͓̹̭̠̃̈́͋͗̆̈́̈́̇̚͘̚͠m̷̨̧͕̙̲̰͔̂̾̍ơ̴̫̩̘̗̝͍͓̈̒̄̓̊̀̈́ç̸̡̡̯͎̘̱͙̼̬̖͇̐̊̊̊̆͒͌͘ ̶̟̓è̶̢̨̧̘̯̮̰̦͚̘̘̯͚͚́̆̒͑̎͗̎͜ļ̶̼̺̜̣̞͉̠̜͙̘̝͇̈́͌͜͜ą̵̦̯̳̜̘̰̲̞̼͓̤̤̆̈́̇͒͒͜͝t̷̰̬̥̪̯̰̜̒̆͂̈́̋̉̑̒̿͗ ̸̧̰̹̭̋͌̏̾̊̈̿͆̋̀̂̎̋͝s̵̢̟͖̘͈̝̜̙͖̙̤̞͕͙͚̋͘͝i̴̖̬͈̝͇̱̳̣͈͈͐̊͋̉͠h̷̢̞̳̞̙̥̬̺͓͗̉̏̾̐̌̋̽̾̿͜͜t̸̛̺̬̲́͒̀ ̵̢̀̎̆̓̌t̵̥̰̭̻͎̪͊͛̐̈́͐͐͠ẽ̴̛̫̘̯̫͇̖̏̆͠L̸̢̡͉͇͓̟̩̯̞̇̅̄

Leo!  NOW!

####  GRRRRRREEEEEEGGGRRRRRRR!!!!!

##  SPEAR OF LIGHT!

_*Leo changes forward, with his spear and blows a hole right through the core!*_

Gregah…………….

_*The core slumps over.  Dead.*_

…It’s over.

It’s truly over.


	82. The Parting of Ways

#### Etria

_The group stands before a small wagon, Bee and Penny sit inside._

All right.  Looks like we got everything packed up.

Thanks again for going through all the trouble.

…Thanks.

No problem at all!  I guess it figures that you had the most stuff since you’ve been living in town the longest.

Bee’s a bit of a pack rat…

Hey.

You two take care at the capital.  I hear it’s really crowded there… Er… I know basically nothing else about it.  Sorry, call me a country bumpkin.

You’re a country bumpkin.

I mean… don’t actually.

Set yourself up for that one.

Ha! So you  _do_ know jokes!

It has been an honor you two.  I hope our paths cross again.

The same, but no need to be so formal Linny.

Linny?

Oh!  I like it!  Linny!  Nice nickname!

I-I see.  Thank you very much er… B.B.?

_*Penny stifles a chuckle.*_

Hey if it makes Penny laugh I’m all for it.  B.B. it is Linny.

 _*Still laughing.*_ P-Please… n-no…!

…

Claire?

Where the hell is Summer?  It’s bad enough that Z just leaves the night we beat the Core, now Summer won’t show up to say goodbye to–

Hey Claire.

What?

Does your bag look big to you?

…

_*Claire opens her bag.*_

…

…

_AGAIN!?  REALLY?_

Eh he he… can’t blame a girl for trying…?

_*Deep sigh*_

Er, sorry.  Take care of Bee, Penny.

!!!

That’s her job!

Oh looks like we’re taking off!

Take good care of each other.

Aidios!

We’ll meet again. You’re too loud for us to never bump into each other Claire.

G-Goodbye.  I-I’m really glad I met all of you…!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

#### Bee and Penny’s Wagon, minutes later

Feeling sleepy?

A bit…

Go ahead and close your eyes.  I’ll be right here.

Okay…

…

Bee?

Yeah?

When we first met… I was going into the Labyrinth to… disappear.

…

Y-You know that right?

Yeah… I figured it out.

I-I…

I’m really glad I met you Bee.

I love you.

I love you too.

And meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me.

 

 

 

 

 

#### Etria

All right Summer.  There’s a wagon for you too.

…

Come on Summer, you promised you’d go home.  Mom is worried about you.

It’s just… I’ll miss you all so much.

I don’t know if I can–

Yes you can, and if you go for the crocodile tears tactic I’ll have Leo tie you to the wagon.

Dangit…

Besides how is Mom going to react if Kupala gets home without you?

_*Peeks out from the back of the wagon.*_

I’m just glad she’s okay… I still can’t believe her body rematerialized after we beat the core.

She probably wouldn’t have made it back to town though if you weren’t there to treat her Summer.

Y-Yes… thank you.

That means she’s  _your_ patient Summer.  So you gotta make sure she gets to mom safe and sound.

Yeah yeah…

Thou art… certain it is fine for me to-

Don’t sweat it!  Our parents love taking care of people.  Stay as long as you need.

So I see…

Any idea what you are going to do?

I would like to find out why my peope’s God saved  me.  Perhaps he still has plans for me yet.

I’m sure you’ll figure it out.  Take easy.

Indeed.  Travel safely, Summer and Kupala.

You have my thanks.

Bye you two…

Don’t look so sullen.  I’ll be keeping you two company part of the way.

What?  Jack?  Why are you on a horse.

We got a lot of money from all the quests we took.  I saved up for a horse.

A black horse.  I’m not surprised.

It’s called style Rho.  Not my fault if you know nothing about it.

I think you mean edgy.

I’ll miss that tongue of yours.

Fuck you.

Fuck you back.

If I find out you were cursing in front of Summer on the way home Jack I’m beating you within an inch of your life.

Er, noted.

Take care Jack.

You are a valued ally and friend.

Ha!  Not used to being talked to so politely.  Take care yourselves you two.

All right, ready Summer?

Yeah…

We’ll see you again soon Summer. The pact remember?

Right.  Soon then.

Until then I guess.

I love ya Summer.

Take care sis.

Love you both.  Take care.

 

 

 

 

 

#### Summer’s Wagon, minutes later

…Hey Jack what are you going to do now?

Go back to my workshop.  Start fresh, try to surpass my siblings.

I guess we have similar goals then… is that why you let me stowaway with my sister’s things?

Not really.  I just thought it would be funny.

Ha… you’re a weird guy Jack.

That I am… Thanks again for everything Summer.

No need.  I’m a medic and an adventurer.  Helping out is just what we do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

#### Etria

…

…So that group of knights are coming by to pick you up here in town then.

That’s right.  Guess this is goodbye then.

Take care of yourself goody-goody.

Still don’t know what that means, but thank you Rho.  You do the same.

They are lucky to have your steel Leo.  I look forward to hearing your name across the north.

Ha ha… I don’t know about that, but thank you Lin.

…You know, I probably wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without you Leo.  I’m glad we got to share this adventure.

Me too.

_*Leo and Claire exchange a hug.*_

Take care of yourself Bro.

You too… sister.

 

 

 

 

 

 

#### Southern Railway

As I said I would be fine traversing the mountains on foot.  That’s how I got here.

Jeez Lin, just take the train.   You’ll kill yourself if you never take a break.

Besides trains are cool!  Never had an excuse to ride one myself, but I’ve always wanted to.

If you insist… so you two will be traveling together then?

Yeah, just until I get a feel for what I wanna do next.  That’s still fine with you, right Claire?

Depends, did you tell your brothers what’s happening this time?

Yes.  In private so I could spare everyone the messy waterworks of those three dorks.

Then yes, for as long as you want.

But what about you Lin?  What are you going to do.

For now I must return to my father.  I must… tell him all I have learned.

After that, I believe I will travel.  There is so much I still do not know about this world.  I want to experience it firsthand, and become strong like you Claire.

Oh!  Shucks that’s awesome!

‘Shucks’?

_*Claire elbows Rho in the ribs*_

Ow!  The point still stands…

####  **_BROOOOOO-BROOOOOOOO_ **

O-Oh the train’s starting to move!  Thanks for everything Lin!  Take care!

Catch ya later!

…

Landsknecht Claire!

Yeah!?

I-I am going to travel and then I am going to challenge you again!

A-And when I win…

I-I’m g-going to make you my wi–

####  **_BROOOOOO-BROOOOOOOO!!!!_ **

Oh there she goes.

Dammit I missed that last part.  Did you catch it Rho?

I…

Nope no idea.

Aw well.

So then.  Where to next?

Hm…

_*Claire points in a seemly random direction.*_

Any reason why?

Got a good feeling about that way.

…You know what.  Why not?  Lead the way.

Next stop, adventure!

 

 

 

 

 

#### ???

♪♫♬

A nice story wouldn’t you agree.

The kind of story that… makes you a bit sad when it ends.

There’s no need to fear though.

For every time there is a story ending, there’s another one out there beginning.

In the meantime though, how about a song.

A song of journey’s ends.

Enjoy it, and fear not, a new adventure is just around the corner.

[♪♫♬♫♫♪♬♪♫♪♪♪♬♬♪♫♬](https://youtu.be/8VFLpJTS5Dc?list=PLFABB402B4A9DA2B9)

# End of Etrian Odyssey Untold


End file.
